To the Past
by hppjowf
Summary: Children from the future come to the past. They all get to see some moments from the future.
1. the future

Paula Anne West had never met her father. He had died before her mother had even known she was pregnant with Paula and her twin brother Wally (named after their father). Their mother had two children with Dick Grayson, Mary-Jade, who was 2 years younger than them, and Shawn who was 3 years younger. Their mother Artemis and Dick got married a year after Shawn was born.

They may not have met their father but they were very close with his side of the family. They were especially close with their first cousins once removed Don and Dawn Allen. Don and Dawn were twins and the same age as Wally and Paula. There was also this guy, Bart, they didn't know how, but they were related.

Paula had shoulder-length red hair and green eyes like her father. Her features were slightly Asian from her mother along with her skin tone. Wally looked a lot like his dad, but had blonde hair.

14 year old Mary-Jade had thick black hair that reached half-way down her neck and big blue eyes, she did have her mother's Asian features though. 13 year old Shawn had blue eyes and short black hair.

Dick also had a 15 year old daughter, Ferra, with Barbara Gordan. Ferra had long red hair and big blue eyes. Ferra lived with them half the time.

Every once in a while their cousins Lian and Alice Harper stayed with them while they did important stuff Paula and Wally never got to hear about, of course it stopped when Lian was 12. Lian was currently 17, and Alice was 13.

Dick's adopted brother, Tim and his Wife Cassie had a 13 year old daughter Shana. She was the most optimistic and perky girl Paula had ever met. The girl looked a lot like her mom but with black hair.

Dick's other brother Jason had a 14 year old son named Aiden. Aiden had dark brown hair and green eyes.

Today was an especially boring day at Gotham Academy. Some teacher was droning on. Paula was super bored. She looked at her twin brother who also looked bored.

After class they met their friends at lunch. Their half-siblings and step-sister sometimes sat with them. Today Paula and Wally couldn't find their siblings. Paula hoped they didn't skip school again, they did that a lot. Their mother knew, and so did Barbara. Barbara didn't care, and Artemis seemed angrier at Dick than she did the kids. That always confused Paula, how could it be her stepfather's fault. They were all very smart and (other than the absences) good students.

Mary-Jade was in her Tigress costume, on a mission with the team. Her sister Ferra (batgirl), her cousin Aiden (Red bird), and her brother Shawn (Robin) were behind her. They were following a villain who could time-travel. This and the fact that they were near her school, made her very nervous. She didn't want Wally and Paula to find out that she was a hero. They may have been older but she was always protecting them.

 _Batgirl, you see anything?_ Mentally asked Emily Kent (super girl). Emily was the daughter of Miss Martian and super boy, she could fly because of her mom. Her brother Ryan (Mister Martian) was the one who set up the psychic link.

 _No_ answered Ferra. _Lian?_

 _Nothing here_ answered Lian (chesire)

They were split into four teams, Mary-Jade, Shawn, Aiden, and Ferra were one. Ferra was in charge. Zala Zatarra, Shana Drake (Wonder girl), Emily Kent (Super girl), and Ryan Kent (Mister Martian) were another, Emily was in charge of them. Lian Harper (Cheshire) was in charge of Lisha Duncan (Bee), Myra Freeman (Missile), and Alice Harper (Speedy). The last team was led by Kaline (Aqua girl) consisted of Don Allen (Kid flash) Dawn Allen (Miss Flash), and Marcus Duncan (Guardian).

 _Umm… guys, I think I found something._ Said Dawn.

 _Yes, come to our location_ said Kaline.

When they got to the location they saw a man in a weird suit trying to steal some money from a bank. They battled for a while, then they saw some teens walking home from school. Mary-Jade realized that they were her siblings. Paula and Wally just kind of stood there and stared. Soon He seemed to get bored so he pulled out a ray gun and shot the area, causing them all to disappear.

Wally and Paula were walking home from school when they saw some superheroes fighting someone. The only superheroes they recognized were Wonder Girl, Bat girl, Speedy, Miss Flash, Kid Flash, Super girl, Red Bird, and robin. There were a bunch that they did not recognize, a girl with short black hair wearing a black and orange suit, a girl with dark skin and long curly platinum blonde hair wearing a bubblegum pink sports bra and matching mini-skirt, a green boy, a girl with long dark auburn hair in a tight pony-tail wearing a green dress thing and cat mask, a girl with long black hair blue eyes and a magician's costume, a dark skinned girl with short curly brown hair in a black and yellow suit, a dark skinned boy in armor, and a dark skinned girl in a black spandex suit.

They just stood there and watched from a distance. Then there was a flash of light and they were somewhere else.

 **A/N: Sorry for the whole Artemis/Dick thing, I don't ship them, but I could see it happening after Wally died. Please review.**


	2. meetings

Artemis and Dick were starting to worry about their kids. Ok maybe Ferra, Mary-Jade, and Shawn had their reasons, but Paula and Wally didn't.

"What's taking Paula and Wally so long, what if something bad happened to them?" Artemis asked her husband.

"If there gone another half-hour we'll go look for them." Dick said.

"I can't lose them, not after wally," she sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, we all miss him."

"They're all I have left of him."

"I know."

Artemis, Wally, Dick, M'gann, Conner, Kaldur, Zatanna, and Raquel were traaining in mount Justice when there was a bright flash and 18 kids appeared in front of them.

"Woah, what just happened!" said a blonde boy in civvies.

"I have no idea," said the red headed girl next to him

"Who are you people?" demanded a girl with dark auburn hair wearing the Cheshire suit.

"Who are you?" Wally asked back.

"Cheshire," She answered.

"Umm... I'm pretty sure you're not Jade." Said Artemis.

'Cheshire' gave her a strange look. "My mom hasn't been Cheshire in 5 years."

"Your mom?" Artemis.

"Wait… Aunt Artemis!" Cheshire looked horrified.

"Artemis, Jade, Aunt," The red head muttered. "Lian, Mom!" She looked more disturbed than Lian.

"Umm… yeah," said Lian removing her mask.

"Ok, what's going on?" asked Zatanna.

"We went back in time," said a girl in a black and orange suit.

"Wow," said a girl in a red tube top with the wonder woman symbol, a gold belt, a short blue skirt, and a black domino mask. "Oh, Lian, you might want to stop giving out people's secret ids." Lian rolled her eyes.

"So you're my niece from the future, and you're my… daughter?" asked Artemis.

"Yeah" they answered at the same time.

"This is weird," Artemis mumbled.

"So how many of you are related to us?" asked M'gann.

"A lot," answered a girl with black hair and blue eyes wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with the s shield, and a short red skirt.

"How many of you are related to us?" asked the redheaded civilian.

"A lot," answered the same girl.

"I feel like this is a conspiracy," said the blonde civilian.

"It kind of is," said a boy with red hair wearing the kid flash outfit.

"Yep," agreed a red-headed girl wearing the flash costume, but with a red domino mask instead of the cowl.

 **A/N: Sorry that it's so short. I probably won't update this quickly most of the time. Please review.**


	3. the flying graysons

Lian was having a weird day. Or did it count as the same day if you went back in time? First they were chasing after this guy who could time travel, of course Lian hadn't believed them. Then her cousins showed up. She was sent back in time, met her Aunt when she was younger than Lian. And she totally blew her cover, like immediately, and _Shana_ called her out on it. Shana.

"Hello." Said a voice. They turned around to see a woman with long black hair purple eyes and a lilac dress. "My name is Amethyst, I hired Time Traveler to send you here."

"Why?" Wally sr. asked.

"For my amusement," she said with a smirk. "Of course the people from this time will forget everything."

"This is going to end really badly isn't it?" asked Paula.

"Of course!" said Amethyst with a huge smile. They all groaned.

Amethyst snapped her fingers and a TV appeared. "How did you do that?" asked Dick.

"I'm a sorceress," She answered.

"Then why didn't you send us here yourself?" asked Aiden.

"Oh, that's beyond my power," she said sadly. "Any way I'm leaving and you guys are going to watch moments from the past and future."

"That sounds like a bad idea," said Ryan Kent.

"First up…BACKSTORIES!" Yelled Amethyst. Then she left and the TV turned on.

 _ **The screen showed a circus. "THE FLYING GRAYSONS!"**_

Dick's eyes widened.

 _ **There were acrobats preforming when the line snapped and they all fell to their deaths. A young boy screamed for his parents.**_

"That's so sad," said M'gann.

 _ **The scene had changed to the boy with the millionaire Bruce Wayne. "So you're Batman, that's awesome!"**_

Everyone (minus the Robins, Ferra, Lian, Aiden, Alice, Mary-Jade, and Shana) looked surprised.

" _ **Can I be your partner?" The Kid asked.**_

" _ **No, Dick," Bruce asked.**_

 _ **The scene shifted to later. "Ok, Dick, stop asking, you can, just listen to everything I say, OK?" Dick hugged him.**_

"You're freaking Dick Grayson!" Artemis yelled "You little troll!"

"I'm so sorry about your parents," said M'gann.

"It's OK," Dick said bitterly.

 **A/N: I know, another short chapter, sorry. Umm... I don't even know what happened with this chapter… but it did.**


	4. Tigress

_**An 11 year old girl with black hair and blue eyes was sitting on a couch in a small apartment with a man with similar features. "Dad, I'm so bored." The man laughed.**_

"Oh my god, its Dick and Mary-Jade, don't tell me she's a hero too," said Wally JR.

Lian laughed. Tigress glared at her.

"I have a daughter?" Dick asked.

" _ **OK, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while." He said. The girl raised an eyebrow. "You know the hero, Nightwing?" The girl nodded yes. "That's me." The girl's eyes went wide than she smiled. She hugged him**_

" _ **Can I be your sidekick?" He sighed.**_

" _ **Fine, Mary-Jade, We can start training this week, but we'll have to talk to your mom."**_

"And she's a freaking super hero." Said Paula.

"Yep," said Lian.

 _ **The scene changed to Dick in his nightwing suit, and Mary-Jade in a tank top and shorts made for exercise in the bat cave with a girl with red hair and blue eyes. "So, Dad, MJ's joining the bat clan?"**_

"So, Ferra's in on it too?" said Wally jr.

" _ **If we can train her, than yes Ferra."**_

" _ **Ok, so MJ, you've had gymnastics training before, right?" asked Ferra.**_

" _ **Yeah," said Mary-Jade.**_

" _ **Ok, show us what you've got." Mary-Jade did a front-flip. "Ok, now a back flip," Mary-Jade did as told, it wasn't as good as her front flip, but it was ok. "Kay, now punch the bag," Mary-Jade did, but it was kind of weak. "Harder," said Ferra. She smiled as Mary-Jade did.**_

 _ **The scene changed, Mary-Jade looked a little older, and she was beating up dummies. "Ok, I think I'm ready," she said.**_

" _ **Ok," said her father. "You'll need a code name."**_

" _ **Damian could use a robin," said Ferra.**_

"Who's Damian?" asked Dick.

"the current batman," answered Shana.

" _ **Isn't Robin a boy?" asked Mary-Jade.**_

" _ **Steph, the previous batgirl, was a robin."**_

"There was a female robin?" asked Artemis.

"Yeah," said Batgirl.

" _ **Robins were always more Bruce's thing," said Nightwing.**_

" _ **I guess, but dad we should try to get Shawn to become robin!"**_

"And that happened, didn't it?" asked Paula, glaring at Shawn.

"Yeah," he admitted.

" _ **No,"**_

" _ **I took my mom's old name, Batgirl, you could do that too," said Ferra.**_

" _ **My mom was a hero?" Mary-Jade looked surprised.**_

" _ **Yeah, you could be Tigress," said Ferra.**_

" _ **OK," she said.**_

"So, that's you over there Mary-Jade?" Wally jr asked.

"Yeah," she said and unmasked.

 **A/N: I know, it's kind of bad. Please review.**


	5. Roy and Jade are married?

_**Roy was in a rundown apartment. "Some one looks worse for wear," said a feminine voice. Roy got ready to fire his bow than saw who it was.**_

"Wow, Roy really went off the deep end," said Wally Sr.

" _ **Cheshire," he said.**_

" _ **Chill, Red, I'm not here to fight, I'm here to make you clean up your act."**_

" _ **Not you too," he sighed "Well forget it Jade, you lost the right to backseat drive when you left me to return to a life of crime."**_

" _ **That's not why I left," she said "It was just a… side benefit. Besides I'm still your wife, legally. It grants me certain privlages to knock sence into you."**_

"Wait, Roy and Jade get married!" yelled Artemis.

"Umm…yeah," said Lian.

 _ **Roy, I left because your obsession with finding speedy was all consuming. There wasn't room in your life for anything else, anyone else. Not me and not our daughter." She showed him a baby in a bag.**_

" _ **We have a daughter?" he sounded shocked.**_

" _ **Lian Wen Harper,"**_

"So your Roy's daughter?" asked Artemis

"Yeah," said Lian.

"And I'm their other daughter," Alice.

"Really?" asked Wally Sr.

" _ **She needs her father, Roy. You need to get your head on straight, for her." She handed him the baby. "And that means you need to exercise speedy's ghost once and for all. So while I was gone, I called in every chip I had, I got us a lead red, one last chance to find the original Roy Harper."**_

"OK, did anyone else think that it was weird Cheshire was a _good_ influence on Roy?" asked Wally Sr.

"Yep," said Dick.

 **A/N: I know that was really short. If you any specific memory in this tell me in a review. Thank you** _ **Unlucky Alis**_ **for the reviews.**


	6. deception

_**Wally Sr. was sitting on a coach. "I'm ready!" called Artemis**_

" _ **I'm not happy about this,"**_

"Wow, we live together in the future?" Wally Sr. asked.

"Apparently." Said Artemis.

" _ **As I recall, you were wearing the yellow and red just a few weeks ago."**_

" _ **That was an emergency! I was needed."**_

" _ **While I'm needed now,"**_

" _ **He shouldn't need you, he's my best friend. He knows we're trying to leave the life behind."**_

" _ **Don't blame night wing, the decision was mine." They kissed. "Babe, your freaking out over nothing. What could go wrong?"**_

"Oh, I'm the one you're mad at," Dick sounded disappointed.

" _ **There both going to end up our responsibility, aren't they?" asked a voice.**_

"Wait, is that Mal, from school?" Conner asked his girlfriend.

"I think so," she replied.

" _ **Not necessarily," said Nightwing. "Bart, Impulse, is staying with Jay and Joan Garret in central city. Roy, the original speedy, is recuperating at Royal Memorial Hospital in Star City. Arrows green and red are watching over him"**_

" _ **Mm-hmm. They're both gonna windup our responsibility." Said Mal.**_

" _ **Doesn't everything?" said Conner. "I mean, where are we on identifying the light's new partner?"**_

 _ **Nightwing sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No progress"**_

" _ **L'gann don't eat so fast!" said M'gann giggling.**_

Conner frowned.

" _ **I can't help it, Anglefish. The idea of cooking crabs is amazing enough, making them into tiny cakes?"**_

" _ **Heh! You're going to choke." Laughed M'gann.**_

" _ **If only," mumbled super boy.**_

"Someone's jealous," said Zala.

" _ **Here let me," said M'gann.**_

" _ **Mm. If that's not true love, I don't know what is… chum."**_

" _ **Call me when it's time to leave" said super boy as he walked off.**_

"Yep, He's jealous." Said Myra.

 _ **The machine announced Artemis. "Time for the briefing," said nightwing.**_

" _ **Artemis!" exclaimed M'gann, ditching L'gann.**_

Everyone laughed.

" _ **Hi, M'gann," Artemis said as M'gann hugged her. "Whoa!"**_

" _ **How's Wally?" M'gann asked.**_

" _ **He's… Wally." Artemis answered, and they laughed.**_

As did everyone minus both Wallys and Paula.

" _ **Welcome back, girl." Said Mal.**_

" _ **Hey, Mal!"**_

" _ **We have so missed you around here," said super boy.**_

" _ **Conner!"**_

" _ **I relish this opportunity to finally fight beside you, archer." Said La'gaan.**_

" _ **Umm…Thanks, La'gaan," she said awkwardly.**_

"Just, wow," said Zala.

" _ **OK, Gamma squad, listen up. The mission is Cape Canaveral, covert op to safeguard the first earth-mars com sat. There are people out there who don't even like the idea of aliens and will do anything to scrub this launch."**_

 _ **M'gann looked down. "But that's why I came back, because not all of us feel that way."**_

" _ **So, why are you going?" Mal asked Dick.**_

" _ **Let's just say after running this team for a year, I'm peckish for a little action," answered Dick.**_

"Oh, so I finally become leader?" Dick asked.

 _ **The scene changed to a launch site. "I know I'm not Wally's favorite person right now, but it's nice to have you back." Said Nightwing.**_

"I honestly don't know why future me is so mad." Said Wally.

" _ **It's nice to be back." Said Artemis. "I didn't realize how much I'd been missing it, which is pretty much exactly what Wally's afraid of. He's worried the rush that comes with the mask, will get its hooks in, and I won't give it up until my dying day"**_

" _ **I know exactly what you mean." Said Nightwing.**_

 _ **The scene shifted to Conner and M'gann in the bioship. "So, we're never talking again?"**_

" _ **Gee, you read my mind." Said Conner.**_

"Wait, what's going on between us?" asked M'gann.

Conner frowned.

" _ **I don't have to read your mind to know how you feel, Conner, but the breakup was your idea."**_

"Oh," said Zatanna and Raquel.

" _ **Don't pretend you don't know why."**_

" _ **I know, I know. You disapprove of how I use my psychic powers."**_

" _ **You mean how you abuse them, ripping Intel from the minds of your victims with no concern for what it does to their psychies!" Conner yelled.**_

"I wonder what I did." Said M'gann.

" _ **They're not victims. They're bad guys. That information is helping the team, the league, the entire planet."**_

" _ **And leaving your victims in a catatonic state. It's not right, M'gann. You're behaving no better than Simon!"**_

"That's horrible," said M'gann, talking about herself.

" _ **If you feel so strongly, why not tell Nightwing or the league?"**_

" _ **I was hoping I mattered enough to make you stop. I didn't think you'd try to tamper with my mind, try to make me forget I was upset with you."**_

Everyone from the past gasped.

" _ **Conner, I'm sorry about that."**_

" _ **Sorry you did it or sorry you got caught? After all we'd been through, how could you think I wouldn't recognize your touch inside my mind? Didn't you know what that touch meant to me? And to have you pervert it like that… guess I was kidding myself. I mean how replaceable was I? Two minutes after I ended you're dating the rebound guy from the black lagoon."**_

"Rebound guy from the black lagoon, good one," said Dick.

"Says long term rebound guy," Wally Jr. muttered to his twin sister.

" _ **La'gaan is not my rebound guy.**_

" _ **Well, lucky La'gaan."**_

 _ **The scene changed to a rocket launching. "The mission may yet succeed." Said Kaldur launching a missile at the rocket.**_

 _ **Artemis fired an arrow at the missile stopping it. "No rust on me," she said.**_

"Wait Kaldur becomes a bad guy?" Artemis asked shocked.

" _ **Artemis, behind you!" Dick yelled. He then got hit by Kaldur with a hammer.**_

 _ **Kaldur knocked Artemis's bow away and stabbed her. "Welcome back," he said and walked away.**_

Everyone from the past looked horrified, but none more than Kaldur. "Don't worry, it'll explain everything later," said Lian.

" _ **Artemis!" Dick yelled. Then he grabbed her. "I got you. Hang on."**_

" _ **Move out mission is a failure" said Kaldur. Then the rocket exploded. He looked upset. "We're done here."**_

 _ **Dick was trying to give Artemis CPR. Conner and Megan ran towards them. "I…I don't hear her heartbeat." Conner said.**_

 _ **Dick tried to revive her a little more than stopped. "She's dead."**_

"What!" Artemis yelled.

 _ **The scene changed to a werehouse. Dick looked at the photo he had taken of Artemis when he was 13. "We'll laugh about this someday," he said. He heard someone coming. "Wally?" he asked.**_

" _ **No," said Kaldur. Then Wally arrived, and then Artemis. It then flashbacked how they faked her death. "I take it our ruse was successful."**_

"Good that means Kaldur isn't a bad guy and Artemis isn't dead." Said M'gann.

" _ **Almost too successful. The team and the league are in mourning. They may never forgive us." Said Dick.**_

" _ **And still only we 4 know the secret?" asked Kaldur.**_

"So we were kept out of the loop?" Conner sounded a little angry.

" _ **This secret and the other that you've been under deep cover within Manta's Organization since leaving the team. How'd it go on that end?" asked Dick.**_

" _ **Successful as well, I've proven my loyalty to my biological father. He is moving me up the latter, bringing me closer to the light and their unknown partner." Said Kaldur.**_

"Your dad's a bad guy?" Raquel asked.

" _ **Not without cost, Kaldur. The com sat wasn't supposed to be destroyed, and La'gaan definitely wasn't supposed to be captured." Said Dick.**_

" _ **It was the only way to save his life and maintain my cover." Said Kaldur.**_

" _ **I'm not blaming you. I know you've been forced to make impossible decisions. Like choosing between saving the Crolatans on Melina Island,"**_

"Oh god, what happened there?" Paula asked.

" _ **Or saving my friends," Kaldur finished. "And I will find a way to save La'gaan. You have my word."**_

" _ **So what now?" Artemis asked. Dick put a necklace on Artemis.**_

" _ **Uh, Dude, why are you giving bling to my dead girlfriend?" Wally asked.**_

People laughed

" _ **Glamour charm, courtesy of Zatanna. Physiomorphic spell, I think. She said it backwards." Answered Dick.**_

" _ **Wow, you look… exactly the same." Said Wally.**_

" _ **To the 4 of us, and only us. But to anyone else, you're on entirely different person." Answered Dick.**_

" _ **The more impressive trick is how you got something so specific from Zatanna without revealing who or what it was for." Artemis said.**_

" _ **We have a history." Dick said.**_

" _ **Dog," Wally said elbowing him.**_

Everyone minus Zatanna and Robin laughed.

" _ **It is time." Said Kaldur.**_

 _ **Wally and Artemis hugged and kissed. "What could go wrong?" she asked.**_

" _ **Heh! Don't say that." Wally said. Dick signaled the end of their display of affection. Kaldur and Artemis got on a sub. The screen showed Artemis in her disguise.**_

"I went undercover as a villain, didn't I?" said Artemis.

"Yep." Said Lian.

 **A/N: this was the longest chapter I've made on this story so far. I hope you like it please review and make sugestions.**


	7. Bart, the original time traveler: part 1

_**Decryption completed. Translation completed. Announced a computer. "Is that the Krolotean intel?" asked a boy wearing a robin uniform.**_

"Who's that?" asked Dick.

"The third Robin," said Shawn.

"The third!?" said Dick. "Which one are you?"

"The seventh one," answered Shawn.

"I was the sixth one," said Aiden.

" _ **What Krolotean intel?" asked a green boy.**_

" _ **The data files M'gann and J'onn recovered on Malina Island before it was destroyed." Said Nightwing**_

"This is what I was talking to Kaldur about." Said Dick.

" _ **Well, noted." Said Beastboy.**_

" _ **Apparently, the Kroloteans were snatching humans to use as guinea pigs. They were hoping to find something. Something inside us." Said Dick.**_

" _ **What?" asked Robin.**_

" _ **There's no English word for it. The nearest translation is meta-gene." Said Dick.**_

" _ **What's a meta-gene?" robin asked.**_

 _ **Beast boy elbowed him playfully "Never met a gene I didn't like."**_

"That was so bad." Said Zala.

 _ **Warning. Unknown energy impulse detected. Said a machine. Then a ball of electricity appeared then a huge machine dropped to the floor. "Stand ready." Dick commanded as the door started to open.**_

 _ **Then a kid with brown hair jumped out and yelled "Ta-Da!"**_

"Is that Bart!?" yelled both pairs of twins.

"Do we know you two?" asked Paula.

"Yes," they said unmasking to reveal Don and Dawn Allen.

"Of course," said Wally Jr.

"Lord knows, all our relatives are in on this." Said Paula.

"Yep, pretty much," said Dawn.

 _ **Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Said the system. "Computer, lock down cave." commanded Dick.**_

"Ha! It's like Siri!" said Ferra. "Computer show me my apointments."

" _ **Well, I think we found our unknown energy impulse." Said beast boy.**_

" _ **Impulse? That's so crash." Said Bart. Then he started using speedster powers. "Catchy. Dramatic. One word. Like Nightwing and Robin and Beast boy. Except that's 2 words. Blue beetle's 2 words. Hey is he here too?" he ran to the door. "Never mind! Impulse can find that out for himself." He laughed and ran around.**_

"Wow, he's worse than Wally!" said Artemis.

" _ **You two, take him down now." They ran after him "We're crash?"**_

 _ **He ran into the showers. "Whoa. Old style faucets. So retro." He turned on all the faucets and Gar slipped on the water.**_

 _ **Tim tried to hit him with a Bo staff. "Limbo time." He said going under it. Paper hit Tim in the face. Someone threw balls on the floor he dodged them. "Ha, you can't catch me that easy." He fell after Nightwing punched him in the stomach. Dick bound his hands together then his feet.**_

" _ **Now that was crash." Said Dick.**_

" _ **For you maybe." Said Bart. "Me I'm totally feeling the mode."**_

 _ **The scene shifted. "You're a tourist from the future?" said Tim.**_

"Woah, Bart's from the future!" said Don.

" _ **Why so surprised?" asked Bart. "Half the meat at comic con are from my era." Tim studied him "Look, look, look. Guys we should all be friends. I'm really one of you, part of the heroic legacy, right? My name's Bart Allen. You know, grandson of Barry Allen, the Flash."**_

"What!" Don and Dawn yelled at the same time.

"I hope he's yours," said Dawn.

"He's probably yours," scoffed Don.

"Either way, it's going to be very awkward talking to him ever again," said Dawn.

"Yep," agreed Don.

"Wait, you guys are Uncle Barry's kids, are you also Iris's?" asked Wally Sr.

"Yep," said Don.

"Doesn't that make you guys my cousins?"

"Yep," said Dawn.

" _ **Noted. Not believed, but noted." Said Garfeild.**_

" _ **What's not to believe? I've clearly got flash's speed, amazing good looks. Frankly, I can't wait to meet him. You know, back in his prime." Said Bart.**_

" _ **Well, Bart, coming all the way from the future, you must have worked up quite a thirst." Said Dick.**_

"This definitely sounds like a trick," said Shawn.

" _ **Thanks," he said and took a drink. "Oh, ah, you're trying to get a DNA sample, you need my spit." He spit into the cup. "That's such a Dick Grayson thing to do."**_

 _ **Tim's eyes widened. "How did-?"**_

" _ **See I know stuff only a future boy would know. Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Garfield Logan."**_

"Wait, Garfield Logan, that kid from Bialia?" asked Dick.

"Did I do that to him?" M'gann asked slightly horrified.

" _ **You mean your name's Tim, and yours is Dick?" Garfield said grimacing.**_

" _ **Oops. Spoilers. This secret identity thing is so retro. I mean you can call me Impulse, or Bart, or Bart Allen, or Bart Impulse Allen. It's all crash." Bart rambled.**_

" _ **Is it possible he might actually be telling the truth? Could he really be from the future?" asked Tim.**_

" _ **Tell us something we don't know yet. When do I become leader of the team? When do I join the justice league? When do I get my own reality series?" Beast boy demanded.**_

"He really has high expectations, doesn't he?" said Artemis.

" _ **Sorry, BB, never was the best history student. Besides, we can't risk altering the time stream. We do that we're all feeling the mode." Said Bart.**_

" _ **And the mode would be bad?" asked Beast boy.**_

" _ **Doesn't get any worse. Always better to crash the mode." Said Bart.**_

" _ **Uh, noted?" said Garfield.**_

"His slang is weird," said Shana.

 _ **Recognized Malcolm Duncan 8-1-0 said the computer. "Ooh, sounds like a door opening somewhere. And that's my cue." Said Bart as he shifted his molecules out of the handcuffs.**_

"He can shift his molecules, no fair!" said Wally.

" _ **Bye-bye." He ran to the door "Hi, Mal. Bye Mal." He said as he passed him.**_

" _ **Don't worry, the Peregrine falcon is the world's fastest bird. He won't get away." Beast boy said as he turned into a falcon and chased after Bart.**_

" _ **Doesn't stand a chance, does he?" asked Tim.**_

" _ **Nope. Impulse is too fast. But at least we can track him." Said Dick pulling up a holographic screen.**_

" _ **You planted a tracer? It'll fall off at his speed." Said Tim.**_

" _ **It won't. He drank it." Said Nightwing.**_

" _ **Subcutaneous micro tracker in the water. Nice." Said Tim.**_

"It's weird how casually he said that," said Wally Sr.

" _ **Thanks. He's making a beeline for central city." He took out a phone. "Hey, need your help."**_

"You think he called me?" Wally Sr. asked.

 _ **The scene changed. "Happy Anniversary!" yelled a few voices.**_

" _ **Barry, you and Iris never forget." Said Jay.**_

" _ **You kidding, Jay? We idolize you two." Said Barry. "70 years of marriage is quite the achievement."**_

" _ **The real achievement is how Joan's put up with me for that long." Jay said kissing her cheek.**_

 _ **Barry's phone rang. "Just a sec." He answered the phone leaving the door open. "Barry Allen. What kind of impulse? Another speedster? He says he's my what?" Bart then ran through the open door.**_

" _ **Your Grandson. Ha! Bart Allen, AKA Impulse, and I'm your grandson from the future. Pretty crash, huh?" Bart said then hugged his grandfather. "I've always dreamed of doing this. I mean when you were young and I didn't have to worry about breaking you, gramps."**_

"Oh, he's definitely hiding something," said Zatanna.

 _ **Then he ran to Iris. "Hey, grandma." He hugged her. "Love you too." Then he ran to Jay and Joan. "You must be the Garricks. That makes you, like, my honorary great grandparents." Then he hugged them.**_

" _ **Uh, Barry, something you've been meaning to tell us?" asked Jay.**_

" _ **What? No." said Barry. "This kid is not my grandson, from the future or any… when. Heck, Iris and I don't even have kids."**_

" _ **Um, Barry." Said Iris.**_

" _ **What?"**_

" _ **I'm pregnant."**_

" _ **What?"**_

Everyone laughed.

" _ **I found out this morning. I was going to tell you tonight. In private."**_

 _ **Bart waved at her stomach. "Hi, dad. Hi, Aunt Dawn."**_

"Ha! I told you!" yelled Dawn.

"Ugh, this is going to be so awkward when we get home," said Don

" _ **Wait, there are two in there?" asked Barry.**_

" _ **We're having twins?!" said Iris.**_

" _ **Oops. Spoilers." Said Bart.**_

" _ **Careful, kid. If you are what you say you are, revealing too much would crash the whole time stream." Wally said as he entered the house.**_

" _ **Crash it. If only." Said Bart said to himself.**_

"I wonder what his agenda is." said Artemis.

 **A/N: I got tired of writing so I'm making this scene into two parts. Please review.**


	8. Bart, the original time traveler: part 2

" _ **Wally, what are you…" Barry asked.**_

" _ **Nightwing called." Wally said cutting him off. "Thought I might be of some help with this mess."**_

"Knew he called me," said Wally Sr.

 _ **Bart hugged him. "You're Wally West, my first cousin once removed!"**_

" _ **The operative word being 'removed'." Wally said pushing him away.**_

"Baywatch!" said Artemis, slapping his shoulder.

 _ **A phone rang, and Barry answered his. "Uh, Hello?"**_

 _ **The ringing continued. "It's mine, babe." Said Iris.**_

People laughed.

" _ **Don't answer that," said Bart. "I mean, why interrupt the reunion?"**_

" _ **It's my boss at GBS." She said then answered it. "What's up, Pete?" her eyes widened and she got off the phone. "They're evacuating downtown. A new superpower lunatic is calling for blood. Your blood."**_

 _ **The scene changed to a man in a power suit destroying a Flash statue. "One flash down, one to go."**_

 _ **The scene changed again to Barry getting into his flash costume. "Oh, come on, Grandpa. Let the league handle this guy. I mean how often does a relative from the future show up at your door?" said Bart.**_

"Apparently more than you'd think." Said Artemis glancing at the red-headed girl, who said she was her daughter.

" _ **Listen, I… ugh. I'll deal with you later. Stay put. I'll be back in a flash." Said Barry running off.**_

" _ **Heh. Back in a flash. Wow. Does he say that often?" Bart asked.**_

 _ **Iris, Wally, Joan, and Jay lowered their heads and sighed. "Too often." They said in unison.**_

Everyone laughed.

"It's true." Said Wally.

" _ **You're going, aren't you?" Wally asked.**_

" _ **Doy." Said Bart, running out the door.**_

Lisha cringed at the crude word.

 _ **The scene changed to the villain from earlier rampaging the city. The Flash saved a woman from a car. "You're safe mow, ma'am. There's a shelter sat fox and gardner well out of the danger zone. Walk don't run, and you and your little one will be just fine."**_

 _ **He ran off towards the villain jumping on rubble. He got blasted with the red waves coming off the villain, Bart caught him in a mini speed tornado. "Nice trick," said Barry.**_

" _ **Thanks. Dad taught me. He learned it… well, will learn it from you." Said Bart.**_

Don groaned and Dawn laughed at him.

" _ **Flash!" yelled the villain. "Prepare to meet your doom." He tried to hit the speedsters with blasts.**_

" _ **Heh. What kind of meat is this guy? He's never going to hit us with those." Said Bart.**_

" _ **No, but it's a stand-off. He's generating cascading waves of energy. Each wave starts before the previous wave dissipates. There are no gaps at any speed. We can't get close." He said moving away from the blasts. He turned to Bart. "Wait a minute. I told you not to come."**_

" _ **I want to see you beat the bad guy in person, in your prime." Bart said. They ran.**_

 _ **The scene changed to wally talking to a man in police armor. "Keep your men back, captain." Said Wally.**_

" _ **Protecting the city's what they pay me for, speedy." Said the captain.**_

 _ **Bart and Barry ran up behind them. "No, speedy's the other guy. Though history books were really unclear on the why." Said Bart.**_

" _ **Let's please try to stay focused. Captain, the best way to protect this city is to keep the citizens at a safe distance. You handle that…" said Barry.**_

" _ **And we handle Neutron, right?" asked Bart.**_

"What, Neutron, How'd he know the name?" said Dick. "He's hiding something."

" _ **Right. Wait. His name is Neutron?" asked Barry.**_

" _ **Yeah, sure. Heard him shout it, you know, like bad guys do. 'I'm neutron! All of you will die.' Anyway, what's the plan?" asked Bart.**_

"That's a terrible impression," said Kaline.

" _ **Remember that wind funnel you used to save me?" asked Barry.**_

" _ **Sure I remember. I was there, so were you. Good times." Said Bart.**_

A few people laughed.

" _ **We do it again on a bigger scale. You, me, Kid flash, around the perimeter of the explosive wave." Said Barry.**_

" _ **The funnel drawes him upward." Said Bart.**_

" _ **We get him out of the city, piece of cake." Said Barry.**_

 _ **They were speaking rapidly. "You getting any of this?" asked The captain.**_

" _ **Every fifth word maybe." He answered then turned to the other speedsters. "Flash. Yo, Flash!" he yelled.**_

A lot of people laughed.

" _ **Sorry, sidetracked. You on board?" Barry asked.**_

" _ **With what? I heard something about funnel cake." Said Wally.**_

"Ugh, Baywatch!" said Artemis.

" _ **Just follow our lead, kid." Said Bart.**_

 _ **They all ran circles around Neutron. Barry passed Wally a few times. "Go ahead lap me. I'm used to it." Said Wally. Then Bart lapped him. "Aw, come on!" he tried to pick up the speed. They had a funnel around Neutron.**_

"Are you jealous?" asked Dick. Wally shrugged.

" _ **No. This interference will not… stand!" Neutron yelled.**_

" _ **We are so gonna feel the mode." Said Bart.**_

 _ **Neutron exploded. The speedsters ran away. Bart and Barry carried Wally away. "This is so humiliating." Said Wally.**_

Everyone laughed and Wally blushed.

 _ **Bart started to walk towards Neutron. Barry stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?"**_

" _ **I just wanted a closer look," Bart answered. "What harm could it do? Neutron totally felt the mode. He's gone."**_

" _ **Who's Neutron?" asked Wally.**_

" _ **The bad guy." Bart and Barry said at the same time.**_

 _ **Wally put on his goggles and looked at Neutron. "Ok, fine." He said. "Except he's not so much feeling modes as putting his body back together from scratch."**_

"Woah," said a few people.

 **A/N: Sorry I got sick of writing so this is going to be 3 parts long. Please review.**


	9. Bart, the original time traveler: part 3

" _ **What's going on?" asked Neutron. "How did I get here? What's happened to me?"**_

" _ **Switching to infrared." Said Wally as he did. "I think that getup he was wearing before was some kind of containment suit. Without it, he's even less stable. Looks to me like he's gonna blow again, maybe bigger than before."**_

" _ **Kid, let me see those." Barry said. Wally handed the goggles to him. "There are fluctuations now between his energy waves."**_

" _ **I didn't see that." Said Wally.**_

" _ **You don't have the Allen family eyes." Said Bart.**_

" _ **Don't make me hurt you." Said Wally.**_

People laughed.

" _ **Each fluctuation only lasts a micro second, but at near light speed, I can race in, grab neutron, and haul him to the desert to minimize damage." Said Barry.**_

"That sounds unadvisable." Said Kaldur.

" _ **That sounds kind of..." Bart said.**_

" _ **You two stay put. I'll be back in a flash." Said Barry.**_

 _ **Barry ran towards Neutron, Bart caught up to him and 'accidentally' tripped him. Wally and Jay saved them.**_

" _ **You realized you almost got him killed, right?" said Wally.**_

" _ **Sorry, I…" said Bart.**_

" _ **Actually, he saved me. Or at least you all did." Said Barry. "Neutron's overload accelerated. Even at my top speed, I'd never made it to the desert in time. But what are you doing? You're retired. You could have died."**_

" _ **Eh. Joan's gonna kill me just for putting on the tin hat." Said Jay.**_

" _ **Hey, where's the kid?" asked Barry.**_

 _ **The scene changed to Bart throwing a small blue ball at a reforming neutron. Neutron glowed then stabilized, stopping the waves.**_

"What did he do?" asked Miss M.

 _ **Barry, Wally, and Jay ran to them. "Is that…?" asked Wally.**_

" _ **Yeah," said Bart. "Might want to get him a blanket or something."**_

" _ **What's happening to me?" asked Neutron.**_

 _ **Barry put a blanket on him. "We're not sure, son." Said Barry.**_

" _ **But it looks like it's over. His heat signature reads normal human now." Said Wally.**_

" _ **What did happen?" asked Jay.**_

" _ **No idea." Said Bart. "Guess old neutron, just ran out of juice."**_

"That's a straight out lie!" said Artemis

"I wonder how many lies he's told." Said Dick.

"I guess he might be saving the whole space time continuum thing." Said Conner.

" _ **Whose neutron?" asked Neutron.**_

 _ **The scene changed. "Impulse's DNA matches up with both Iris and you, Barry. And this thing is giving off both zeta and chronotron radiation." Said Nightwing.**_

" _ **Which is, based on pure theory, exactly what you'd expect to find radiating off a time machine." Said Wally.**_

" _ **Which means you're exactly who you say you are." Said Barry.**_

"Maybe not," said Paula.

" _ **Ha! Told you." Said Bart. "Anyway, it's been crash, but the future awaits, I gotta run, see what I did there with the run? As for you gramps."**_

" _ **Bart," said Barry. "Thanks for coming, I look forward to meeting you again for the first time, and watching you grow up."**_

Don groaned.

" _ **That will be crash," said Bart. He hugged Barry. Then he got in a time machine. They waited but nothing happened.**_

" _ **Maybe he's traveling forward one second at a time?" said Beastboy.**_

A few people laughed.

 _ **Bart got out of the machine. "It's not working. The whole things fried." Bart said. He kicked it.**_

" _ **Can you fix it?" asked Barry.**_

" _ **I'm a tourist, not a Chrono expert." Said Bart. "Look at me, I'm trapped in the stupid past! Uh, I'm so moded."**_

 _ **The scene changed to ashes falling from the sky. "How's it coming?" A bald man asked a kid with brown hair who was fixing a machine.**_

" _ **Almost finished," answered the kid.**_

"Is that Bart?" asked Artemis.

"Yeah, I think so." Said Mary-Jade.

"I thought he said he couldn't fix a time machine!" said Wally.

"The kid has a lying problem," said Aiden.

" _ **I wish I could come along."**_

" _ **Sorry, only seats one."**_

" _ **You understand that the trip to the past will fry the machine's circuitry, this is a one-way trip."**_

" _ **Does this look like a future worth returning to? Well I better get in character, Neutron." Said Bart.**_

"His personality is really different than he portrays, isn't it?" said Lian.

"He was friends with Neutron?" asked Artemis.

"Apparently," said Wally Sr.

" _ **Please, don't use that name!" Bart ran off. "I was Neutron for too many years, through too much destruction. Curing me, and saving Flash's life, you know, it's only the beginning." He handed Bart the blue ball.**_

" _ **I know Nathanial, lot's to do, better get to it." Then he got into the time machine and traveled away.**_

"So, he does have a secret agenda." Said Dick.

 **A/N: Yes! I'm finally done with this! I'm going to do something with the future kids next. You can suggest things, I might not use them, but I also might use them. Please review. I'll try to make the characters comment more.**


	10. the second team begins

_**Kaline (Aqua girl), Lian Wen Harper (Cheshire), Donald "Don" Allen (Kid Flash), Dawn Allen (Miss Flash), Ryan Clarke Kent (Mister Martian), Zala Gia Zattara (Zala), Myra Raquel Freeman (Missile), Ferra Jaimie Grayson ( Batgirl), and Marcus William Duncan (Guardian) were standing next to a mountain. They were all labeled for the present and future team to see.**_

"Are we related?" Zatanna asked Zala.

"Umm… yeah." She answered.

" _ **Today the nine of you are restarting a program that has been forgotten for ten years." Said Nightwing as he approached them.**_

"We forgot about the team?" asked M'gann, sounding disappointed.

" _ **It took forever, but we finally put the Mt. Justice back together."**_

"What happened to it?" asked Dick.

"I'm sure they'll explain later." Said Kaline.

 _ **He led them into the cave. "Various members of the league will come in and train you, Black Canary will be here in an hour for your first training session, for now get yourselves acquainted." Nightwing left to go communicate with the league.**_

" _ **Umm… Hello, my name is Cheshire." Said Lian. "My real name is Lian."**_

" _ **I'm Kaline, or Aqua girl."**_

" _ **I'm Batgirl, my actual name is Ferra, though."**_

" _ **I'm Zala, it's both my real name and code name."**_

" _ **Ryan, or mister Martian."**_

" _ **I'm Don, Kid flash."**_

" _ **I'm Dawn, Miss Flash."**_

" _ **We're twins." They said in unison.**_

" _ **I'm missile, or Myra."**_

" _ **I'm Marcus my code name's Guardian."**_

" _ **So, I'm guessing we're all children of past heroes." Said Ferra.**_

" _ **Yep," they all said.**_

" _ **So who is whose kid?" asked Lian. "Well, I know Ferra personally, but I don't know much about the rest of you. I'm the daughter of Jade and Roy Harper, the previous Cheshire and Red Arrow, the clone, not 'the original Roy Harper', Arsenal."**_

"Wait, they find the actual Roy?" asked Dick.

"Yep." Said Lian. "And I don't like him."

" And his codename is Arsenal?" asked Artemis.

"Yeah," said Alice.

" _ **My mom's Zatanna," said Zala.**_

"Oh, so that's how we're related." Said Zatanna in a small voice.

" _ **My father is Aqua lad." Said Kaline.**_

 _Kaldur's eyes went wide._

" _ **My father is the Super boy, Conner Kent, my mom is M'gann Kent, Miss Martian." Said Ryan.**_

"So, your our son?" asked M'gann. "I thought we broke up."

"Oh, that was just temporary." Said Emily.

" _ **My father is Nightwing, My mother is Oracle." Said Ferrra.**_

"Who's Oracle?" asked Dick.

"Barbara Gordon." Answered Ferra.

"Wait, Babs gets caught up in this, and we're…!" said Dick

"Well, not anymore," said Ferra. "You're with Shawn and Mary-Jade's Mom."

"And that would be…?" asked Artemis.

"A conversation for another time," answered Mary-Jade.

" _ **Whoa, that was your dad?" said Zala.**_

" _ **Our dad's the Flash." Said Dawn and Don.**_

" _ **My mom was Rocket, my dad was Icon." Said Myra.**_

" _Wait,_ your my daughter!?" said Raquel.

"Yes," said Myra.

" _ **My mom is Caren Duncan, Bumble bee, my dad is Malcom Duncan." Said Marcus.**_

" _ **Ok, so we're a team now, let's see how this works out," said Lian.**_

 _ **A/N: sorry, that was short. I hope you like it. It will explain how the rest of the kids joined, later. Please review. If you have an idea tell me.**_


	11. an arguement

_**Mary-Jade, Dick, Ferra, and Shawn were sitting in an apartment. There was the sound of arguing was coming from a different room. "What did they do this time?" asked Ferra.**_

"Who are you talking about?" asked Dick.

"The twins." Answered Ferra.

"Don and Dawn?" asked Wally Sr.

"No, us." Said Wally Jr. pointing at Paula.

"Wait you're twins? So you're both my kids?" asked Artemis.

"Yep." Said Paula.

"Why are we in the same house as you guys?" Dick asked.

"I'm sure it will explain later," said Paula.

" _ **I didn't ask," said Dick.**_

" _ **Can someone make them shut up?" mumbled Ferra.**_

" _ **I'm sure they'll stop in about an hour," said Shawn.**_

"Do they fight with that other person a lot?" asked Conner.

"Yes," said Shawn, Mary-Jade, and Ferra.

" _ **Paula, what did you do this time?" Ferra yelled.**_

"Your name's Paula? I guess that makes sense." Said Artemis.

" _ **Why do you always assume it's me?" Paula yelled back.**_

"It was!" yelled all of Paula's siblings. (Including Ferra)

" _ **Because it always is!" yelled Wally.**_

" _ **Oh, shut up!" yelled Paula.**_

" _ **All of you, stop fighting!" yelled Mary-Jade.**_

"Do you usually stop arguments?" asked Dick.

"Yes." Said Dick.

" _ **Ok," Paula, Wally, and Ferra mumbled.**_

" _ **Thank you." Said Mary-Jade.**_

" _ **But, seriously, what happened that made her so mad?" asked Ferra.**_

"You just wouldn't let that go, would you?" asked Paula.

"Nope," said Ferra.

" _ **You know I can hear all of you, right?" said Artemis.**_

People laughed. "Is that me?" asked Artemis.

"Yep." Said Paula.

" _ **Oh, umm… yeah, what did she do?" asked Ferra.**_

" _ **She got in another fight at school, which you would know if you were at school." Said Artemis.**_

" _ **Ok, I punch Rachel in the face, once, and I'm severely punished, those three constantly skip school, never get in trouble, how is that?" asked Paula angrily.**_

" _ **We have valid reasons, you on the other hand do not." Said Ferra.**_

"Well, I know that now." Said Paula.

" _ **Wait, I thought Rachel was your best friend," said Shawn.**_

" _ **Well, not anymore." Said Paula.**_

Everyone laughed **.**

" _ **I never really liked her." Said Wally.**_

" _ **You don't like any of my friends, Wally." Said Paula.**_

" _ **And yet, he doesn't have any of his own." Said Ferra.**_

" _ **I... have... I... your right." Said a defeated Wally. His family laughed.**_

As did the viewers.

" _ **Why are you guys still having a conversation through a wall?" asked Dick.**_

" _ **Don't know." They all answered.**_

 **A/N: sorry, this is the best I could come up with at the moment. I thought I should show how they operated as a family. Sorry for skipping yesterday, I had a minor case of writer's block. Sorry, this is really short. Please review.**


	12. Zala and Magic

_**Zala sat on the one bed in the small apartment that she shared with her mother. Her mother had been gone for a few days to work with the league, she hadn't known that though. She picked up the only picture of her father they had. Her mother had never even told her his name. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties in the photo. He had his arms wrapped around her mother, they had been on vacation. When this memory had taken place Zala had been twelve.**_

"Who's that?" asked Zatanna.

"My dad, never met him." Answered Zala.

"What's his name?"

"You never told me."

"Oh."

 _ **Her mother entered the house. She was wearing a strange magician's outfit that Zala had never seen before. She looked tired and worn out. "Mom, Where were you?" asked Zala.**_

" _ **Important business." Her mother answered.**_

" _ **You always say that!" yelled Zala.**_

"Did I not tell you about my magic?" asked Zatanna.

"Yeah, you were kind of secretive back then." Said Zala.

 _ **Her mother gave her sad smile. "I know."**_

" _ **You always leave me! Why?" asked Zala. Zatanna sat on the bed next to her.**_

" _ **I have to tell you something, a family secret."**_

" _ **What?" asked Zala.**_

" _ **Do you believe in magic?"**_

"You probably should, saying everything that happens in this world, it's really not that unbelievable." Said Shana.

 _ **Zala frowned in confusion. "Well, I guess there are heroes who use it." She answered.**_

"And it looks like your mom was one of them." Said Emily.

" _ **Well, I can use it." Said her mother.**_

 _ **Zala looked skeptically at her mother. "Ok, if you can actually do magic, show me."**_

" _ **Ekam em raew naillivic gnihtolc." Said her mother and suddenly she was wearing a white blouse and blue jeans.**_

 _ **Zala gaped at her mother. "How…?"**_

" _ **You say thing backward and it happens, it's a family gift."**_

"Yeah, my father used to be Zattarra, but now…" said Zatanna trailing off.

"He's doctor fate." Said Zala with sympathy.

" _ **Can I do that?" asked Zala.**_

" _ **Probably."**_

" _ **So I just say something backwards, like what?"**_

" _ **Why don't we start with something simple? Say 'evom eht puc drawerof'."**_

 _ **Zala did, and it worked. Zala gasped. Her mother smiled.**_

 **A/N: Sorry another short chapter. I thought I should do something on someone on someone that I haven't really focused on yet. Please review.**


	13. Jason Todd

_**Robin (The first one) and batman were patrolling Gotham. They'd just got done beating up crooks and leaving them for the cops to find. When they got back to the bat mobile, the tires were gone. Robin looked at batman, shocked.**_

"Who do you think did it?" Wally Sr. asked Dick. He shrugged.

 _ **They saw a shadow of a person running from the scene. Robin and Batman followed it. When they found the person, it turned out to be kid who was probably 11 or 12 who was carrying tires. When he saw them he threw a tire at batman and ran. They followed the kid.**_

"Woah, did he just throw tires at _Batman?"_ asked Wally Sr.

 _ **They caught up with him. "Kid, just give us the tires back." Said Robin.**_

" _ **No." said the kid. Batman restrained the kid.**_

 _ **They got back to the bat mobile, bringing the kid and tires with them. "What's your name?" asked Batman.**_

" _ **Not gonna tell you!" said the kid.**_

 _ **Batman glared at the kid. "Fine, Jason Todd." Said the kid.**_

Aiden looked a little embarrassed at his father's actions.

" _ **So, Jason, Where are your parents?" asked Robin.**_

" _ **Dead." Said Jason bluntly. Robin gave him a sympathetic look.**_

So did the version of him watching.

" _ **Do you anywhere to stay?" asked Batman.**_

" _ **I can manage." Said Jason.**_

" _ **We have to find you someone to stay with." Said Robin.**_

" _ **I'm fine where I am." Growled the kid.**_

"This kid's kind of stubborn." Said Dick.

" _ **You can stay in the bat cave for a few days until we figure out what to do with you." Said Batman.**_

" _ **I'm not going in the system." Insisted Jason.**_

" _ **We'll figure that out later." Said Batman.**_

" _ **Ok," grumbled Jason. They put the tires back on and drove away. They went through the route than involved not letting the kid know where they lived.**_

 _ **They entered the bat cave and got Jason some food, because he looked like he hadn't eaten in a while. "Thanks," mumbled Jason.**_

 **A/N: I know this is really short, and there wasn't much for reactions. I know this probably isn't the way this actually went. As for Zala's Dad, I forgot to mention this earlier like I was supposed to, is just some random guy, unless someone really wants it to be a specific person, then tell me who, and I'll think about it. Please review.**


	14. Kaline

_**Kaline was underwater practicing magic with a girl with short curly chocolate brown hair and green eyes wearing a short white dress. "Mayrin, tomorrow I am leaving for the surface with my father." Said Kaline.**_

" _ **That's wonderful!" said Mayrin.**_

" _ **I suppose." Said Kaline.**_

"You seem disappointed." Said M'gann.

" _ **This has been your dream since we were little girls." Said Mayrin.**_

" _ **May, I am starting to have second thoughts about my decision."**_

" _ **It's not like you are leaving forever." Said Mayrin.**_

"Was this to join the team?" asked Emily.

"Yes," said Kaline.

" _ **Yes, but it will be awhile before I see most of my friends again."**_

"Is this why you sometimes seem like you're kinda depressed?" asked Lisha.

Kaline ignored her.

" _ **We'll all be here when you return."**_

" _ **Yes, of course, I know that."**_

" _ **Then why are you regretting this?"**_

" _ **I don't know."**_

" _ **Maybe you'll find new friends on the surface world."**_

"You did." Said Emily with a smile that Kaline returned.

" _ **Maybe."**_

" _ **Caiora, Mathin, and I will miss you, but we will not keep you from your dreams."**_

 _ **Kaline smiled and hugged Mayrin. "Thank you."**_

" _ **Come on let's go get Mathin and Caiora."**_

" _ **Of course."**_

 _ **They walked to a girl with long dark brown hair, tan skin, dark brown eyes, a beauty mark on her cheek, wearing a short dark green dress; and a boy with short light brown hair and blue eyes wearing a blue shirt and black pants.**_

"So, those are your other friends?" asked Emily.

"Yes," said Kaline.

" _ **Mathin was wondering where you were." Said the girl.**_

" _ **We were practicing magic." Answered Kaline.**_

" _ **My apologies." Said the boy (Mathin).**_

"Why do Atlanteans always talk so formal?" asked Wally Sr. "I thought maybe it was just Kaldur, apparently not."

" _ **Kaline has something to inform you of." Said Mayrin.**_

" _ **Tomorrow I am leaving Atlantis."**_

" _ **Oh, that is great for you!" said Caiora.**_

" _ **You will visit, will you not?" asked Mathin.**_

" _ **Of course." Said Kaline.**_

"So that's where you went all those times, duh." Said Ferra.

" _ **Good, I don't know what we would do if you disappeared." Said Caiora.**_

" _ **I will miss all of you," said Kaline.**_

" _ **As will we." Said Mayrin.**_

This kind of reminded Kaldur of his departure, but a little happier.

 **A/N: I know this is kinda short. Please review.**


	15. cookies

_**Emily looked about six. She was making cookies with M'gann. "Mommy, how much sugar do I put in the bowl?" asked Emily.**_

"So you're our daughter too?" asked M'gann.

"Umm… yeah." Emily said blushing because of her six year old self.

" _ **Oh, honey, let me do it."**_

" _ **Okay, Mommy." Said the little girl, her mother giggling.**_

"You were such a cute little girl," said Lian.

 _ **M'gann poured some sugar into a measuring cup and put it into a bowl. They heard a door open. Conner and an eight year old Ryan entered. Conner and M'gann kissed. "Did you get everything on the list?" asked M'gann.**_

"You guys are such a cute couple," said Zatanna with a smirk.

" _ **I made sure he did, Mommy, I even held the list!" exclaimed Ryan.**_

People laughed. Ryan was blushing.

" _ **I'm sure you did," said M'gann laughing.**_

" _ **Yeah, eggs, milk, noodles, cereal, juice, apples, hamburgers, and yogurt, right?" asked Conner.**_

" _ **Yep," said M'gann.**_

" _ **Mommy, let's finish the cookies!" said Emily.**_

"You were a bossy little girl," said Lian jokingly.

" _ **Ok, honey." Said M'gann. "Conner, could you and Ryan set the table?"**_

" _ **Sure." Said Conner.**_

"You sound like you really don't want to do it," said Dick.

" _ **Emily, set the timer to fifteen minutes."**_

" _ **Okay, Mommy."**_

 _ **M'gann checked to see if Emily set it to the right time.**_

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't trust a six year old to do that," said Emily.

 _ **She finished making cookies and dinner. Everyone sat at the table and ate. "Try a cookie, Mommy and I made them all by ourselves!" said Emily. Conner and M'gann laughed.**_

 _ **Ryan took one "Mm, these are good!" he said.**_

 **A/N: I know this is like the shortest chapter ever. Sorry. I thought I should do something with Conner and M'gann. Please review.**


	16. people get served

_**Black Canary was standing on a training system. "I consider it an honor to be your teacher, I'll throw a lot at you, everything I've learned from my own mentors, and my own bruises." She said taking off her jacket.**_

"Oh, it's this," said Wally Sr. blushing a little. Dick smirked.

" _ **What happened?" asked M'gann.**_

" _ **The job." Said Canary. "Now, combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your own terms. You should always be acting never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."**_

Wally put his head down in shame.

" _ **Right here, yeah." Said Wally who was eating a banana. "After this," he said throwing the banana away. "I'll show you my moves."**_

"Baywatch!" Artemis said hitting her boyfriend.

 _ **Canary punched him then knocked him down with a sweep. "Ow, that hurts so good."**_

Artemis face palmed.

" _ **Now, did anyone see what he did wrong?" asked Canary.**_

 _ **Robin raised his hand. "Ooh, he hit on teacher and got served!"**_

Dick smirked. People laughed.

" _ **Dude!" said KF.**_

 _ **The scene changed. Miss Martian, Batgirl, Bumblebee, and Wonder girl were sitting in the bioship. Nightwing was on the screen.**_

"Is that Babs?" Dick asked Ferra.

"Yep," she said.

"And Caren?" asked M'gann.

"Yeah, that's her." Said Lisha.

"Who's the blonde?" asked Wally.

"That's my mom, Cassie, or Wonder girl, I guess." Said Shana.

" _ **Investigating the origin of the bomb that destroyed the Crolotean invasion force is still a high priority. We suspect the bomb may have been smuggled to earth via Boom tube. Watchtower sensors scans in Bialya have recorded an uptake in Boom tube activity. Alpha squad, your mission is..." he was then cut off by Cassie.**_

" _ **To sneak behind enemy lines, recon known boomtube hotspots and find alien tech matching the bomb, ooh, and don't get caught,." Cassie said changing to stealth gear. "Or create an international incident, right?"**_

"She definitely reminds me of Shana," said Lian.

" _ **That about covers it." Said Nightwing.**_

" _ **Simon?" M'gann asked with a scowl.**_

" _ **I have confirmation Bialyan telepathic enforcer is still catatonic in a Quaracy hospital… after his last encounter with… you." Said Nightwing. "But Bialya's dictator, Queen Bee is another story, her ability to control the minds of men is why Alpha is an all-female squad for this mission."**_

" _ **Oh, really? Would you have felt the need to justify an all-male squad for a given mission?" asked Batgirl.**_

"Definitely sounds like Babs," said Dick with a sigh.

Ferra smirked.

 _ **Nightwing coughed awkwardly. "Umm… th...there's no right answer for that… uh… is there? So, Nightwing out." The screen disappeared.**_

"Wow, dude, that reaction." Said Wally Sr. as he laughed.

" _ **Queen Bee isn't the only one who knows how to mess with a man's mind," said Barbara. Then they all started laughing.**_

As did the viewers.

 **A/N: I had to do those moments, they're hilarious. Please review. And Artemis wasn't on the team yet for that first one so it would be new to her.**


	17. the big reveal

" _ **Asami has deployed the egg and disabled the MFD." Said a female voice to a man on a computer.**_

"What's going on?" asked Wally Sr.

" _ **Good work, theta. 20 squads deployed, 20 MFDs destroyed." Said the guy on the computer. "The mission was a success! We have done it!"**_

"What's with the team and squads?" asked Dick.

" _ **You missed one." Said Atom "The earth's magnetic fields are still being disrupted."**_

" _ **Blue beetle to watch tower, I'm reading a 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **MFD in the artic. Hidden from my previous scans by earth's north magnetic pole. Sending coordinates."**_

"This is gonna end bad, isn't it?" asked Dick.

"Disastrous," said Ferra.

"Why can't everything just be astrous?" asked dick.

He got some strange looks from the future team.

" _ **No zeta tubes in the artic, how are we gonna..?" asked computer guy.**_

" _ **Don't worry gang, I've got this." Said the Flash.**_

" _ **Not without me, you don't. Remember. Let's go in and crash that MFD's mode." Said Bart.**_

"So, that kid's still there," said Wally Sr.

" _ **Woah, Flash to watchtower, the magnetic field disruptor, it's already gone chrysalis" said Flash. "I'm not sure the egg.."**_

" _ **The egg is useless now, you're too late." Said Lex Luthor. Bart and Barry ran out of the cave as a giant funnel started.**_

"well, this is bad," said Conner.

"Is that Lex Luthor?" asked Dick.

"Yep." Said Lian.

" _ **What now?" asked Flash.**_

" _ **Now you run." Said Lex.**_

" _ **Hey, I'm no quitter, there's gotta be…"**_

" _ **I didn't say run away, I said run. Together you and Impulse should be able to negate the chrysalis by running counter to its energy flow."**_

" _ **Is it really that simple?" asked Barry.**_

"If only…" said Mary-Jade. She always felt gulilty about the twins' father's death. If he hadn't died… well her parent's never would've gotten together and she would not have been born. She felt the universe had traded his life for Mary-Jade and her brother's.

" _ **I wouldn't call it simple, you'll be attempting to syphon its power with your own speed trails, it'll take a massive amount of kinetic energy."**_

" _ **Do you think it'll be enough?" asked Artemis.**_

" _ **Recognized Kid Flash B-0-3." Said the computer.**_

"Oh, what happens to Kid idiot?" asked Artemis. The kids from the future couldn't meet her eyes.

" _ **And no matter what don't slow down, until the chrysalis is completely neutralized."**_

 _ **Barry and Bart started running around the chrysalis. "I think it just might be working." Said Bart.**_

" _ **It's definitely slowing, but not stopping." Said Barry. "Even at our top speed, I'm not certain the two of us could generate enough kinetic energy."**_

" _ **Then how about the 3 of us." Wally said joining them. "I may not be as fast as you 2, but I can add my fair share of kinetic energy. Besides I can't let the new kid take all of the credit for saving the world."**_

"Yeah, it all goes to Luthor," grumbled

" _ **Good man." Said Barry.**_

" _ **So crash!" said Bart.**_

" _ **Come on Wall man, you can do better than that." Said Wally as Bart and Barry passed him.**_

 _ **The Bioship landed letting Conner, Jaime, M'gann, Dick, Artemis, and Kaldur out.**_

" _ **Look! It's working! They're shutting it down." said Dick.**_

" _ **Earth's Magnetic field is stabilizing." said the scarab.**_

"What was that?" asked Wally Jr.

"Jaime's Scarab." Answered Ferra.

"What?" asked Artemis.

"I'm sure it'll explain later.

" _ **Yes!" yelled Jaime.**_

" _ **But there is a problem, Jaime Reyes. The Kid flash is in danger. His slower speed is making an exit valve for the chrysalis' energy."**_

 _ **Kid flash screamed as energy hit him.**_

"Uh... What's happening?" Wally Sr. asked with a nervous laugh.

" _ **In 16 seconds he will cease."**_

"What!" yelled Wally Sr.

"Oh it's this!" yelled Paula.

"This is how..." stuttered Wally Jr.

"You're telling me..." stuttered Paula. They looked at each other, shocked.

" _ **Cease? Cease what?"**_

 _ **Kid flash grunted as he was hit by energy.. "Bart, we have to try to slow down for him, try to syphon off some of the energy attacking wally.**_

" _ **It's no good, Barry. Oh man! Artemis is so gonna kill me for this. And don't even get me started on mom and dad." Said Wally as he faded.**_

Everyone gaped at the screne. Artemis and M'gann were on the verge of tears.

" _ **Kid!" yelled Barry.**_

" _ **Just tell them, OK."**_

" _ **Kid!" Yelled Barry. The funnel stopped.**_

"Wow," said Wally. "I just witnessed my own death."

" _ **They did it!" yelled M'gann happily. Bart and Barry panted and fell to their knees. "It's over!"**_

" _ **Congratulations, you have saved…" said Kaldur.**_

"We don't know." Said M'gann.

" _ **Wait," said Artemis. "Where's Wally?"**_

"Oh, god…" said Artemis.

" _ **Artemis…" said Barry. "He wanted me to tell you…"**_

" _ **No, No," said Artemis.**_

" _ **He loved you." Said Barry.**_

Artemis and Wally looked at each other.

 _ **Artemis started crying and fell to her knees. M'gann knelt down ad held her.**_

 _ **The scene changed Artemis knocked on Wally's parent's house and they opened the door, she started crying and they hugged her.**_

"Oh, god," said Wally Sr.

 _ **The scene changed to Dick and Kaldur walking in the watchtower. "This is no time for you to resign." Said Kaldur.**_

"So I resign, I guess that makes sense." Said Dick in a small voice.

" _ **I'm not resigning, just taking a leave of absence. Besides, if you need help, Barbara's more than ready to step up."**_

"She did help for a few years, didn't she." Said Ferra.

" _ **Agreed, but Dick,"**_

" _ **I need a break Kaldur. You, me, Wally, we founded this team. Without him…"**_

Dick and Kaldur looked down.

 _ **Kaldur sighed. "I understand."**_

 _ **The scene changed there were holographic people. Tula, Ted cord, and an unrecognizable robin.**_

"Tula dies!" yelled Kaldur.

"Yeah." Said Kaline.

"Who's that kid in the robin outfit?" asked Dick.

"That's the 2nd robin, Jason Todd." Said Aiden.

"So that kid becomes Robin, then dies?" asked Dick.

Aiden nodded. "Doesn't mean he'll stay dead." Aiden mumbled to himself.

 _ **A boy dressed in the kid flash outfit stood in front of Wally's holograph. "You look good." Said Artemis.**_

" _ **Really, cause I feel like a fraud." Said Bart.**_

" _ **Well don't. You're honoring Wally's memory by becoming Kidflash. I know he'd be proud."**_

"I guess it's an honor, a little." Said Wally Sr. a little awkwardly.

" _ **Thanks, so you suited up." Said Bart. "But as Tigress?"**_

Dick and Artemis's eyes widened. They really didn't want to acknowledge what that meant. At least they knew why they were in the same house now. Everyone from the past gave them strange looks. Mary-Jade and Shawn looked extremely embarrassed. Ferra smirked at her younger siblings, and parents. Paula and Wally were still shocked from learning the details of their father's death, and they were a little mad at the other twins for not telling them, saying they probably knew saying they were his cousins.

" _ **Artemis was Wally's partner. I need some distance. I need a change. So let's see how tigress does."**_

" _ **As a hero?"**_

" _ **As a blonde."**_

 **A/N: Sorry if this was disappointing. At least you guys now know why the last few chapters were a little fluffy. Please review.**


	18. Barbara's Birthday

_**Ferra walked into an apartment. A woman with red hair and blue eyes in a wheelchair was in the apartment. She had a striking resemblance to Ferra.**_

"Is that Babs?" asked Dick.

Ferra nodded.

"How'd she get in a wheelchair?" asked Artemis, being reminded of her own mother.

"She was shot by the Joker." Ferra said darkly.

"I always wondered what happened to her," said Paula.

"Yeah, never bring up the joker when her mom and my dad are there. It turns into a full on Joker hate-fest." Said Aiden. "Though, my dad usually has a little more to say."

"Speaking of your dad," said Wally Jr. "I swear they said he was dead earlier."

"Yeah, you'll probably learn more about that later." Said Aiden.

" _ **You came," said Barbara, smiling.**_

" _ **Of course I did, Mom." Said Ferra with a softness none of them were very used to.**_

"Oh, wow, I didn't know you could be remotely caring," said Paula.

Ferra glared at her. "That's because I don't like you." She mumbled to herself, so no one else could hear.

" _ **I thought you mad at me." Said Barbara bluntly.**_

"What happened?" Mary-Jade asked her sister.

"A petty argument." She answered.

 _ **She knelt down and hugged her mother. "I can't stay mad at you." Ferra said starting to tear up.**_

"Aww," said Shana and M'gann.

" _ **And I, you." Said Barbara.**_

" _ **I'm so sorry," said Ferra. "I love you."**_

 _ **Barbara was stroking her daughter's hair. "It's ok. And I love you too."**_

Paula had always been jealous of Ferra's relationship with her mother. Artemis and Paula's relationship was not so great.

 _ **Ferra pulled a small box out of her bag, and a slice of cake you can buy at a store. "Got you something, and cake." She said wiping the tears off her face. "Happy birthday, Mom."**_

" _ **I haven't had cake in forever." Said Barbara. She took both of the items. She opened the box, inside was a circular locket. She opened the locket, there was a picture of Barbara and Ferra inside. Barbara smiled.**_

" _ **Do you like it?" asked Ferra.**_

" _ **I love it," said Babs. They hugged again. "So, Dick let you come over?" she asked.**_

" _ **Of course, someone had to drive me to the store for the cake."**_

Ferra groaned, knowing what came next.

 _ **Barbara laughed. "Besides we know that man just can't resist me," she joked.**_

" _ **Oh, I don't need to know about your secret fantasies with my dad," Ferra countered.**_

" _ **And I'm your mom, put two and two together, they're not so secret," Barbara joked.**_

Dick and Ferra were blushing while everyone else was laughing.

" _ **Mom!" Ferra said laughing.**_

 **A/N: Sorry it's short. I just had to do this. Please review.**


	19. just some info and questions

**A/N: Ok, I was going to put this in an author's note at the end of a chapter, but since I kind of have writer's block and really wanted to post** _ **something**_ **, I'm just posting it separately. Sorry for not posting lately. And I'm sorry about that weird mix-up with the chapters earlier, I accidently mixed them up. It's just the description age and possible pairings with characters. You can tell me who you want together on pairings, none of them are set in stone. I might not use your choice, but I will consider it.**

Mary-Jade Grayson (Tigress) - 14. Jade is actually her middle name, but she prefers it when you call her Mary-Jade rather than Mary. She has thick kind of feathery black hair that ends mid neck. Her eyes are blue. She has the strongest Asian features out of her siblings, even if they aren't that strong.

Paula Anne West- 16. She has thick red hair (the same color as Wally Sr.) that ends just a little bit above her shoulders. Her eyes are the same green as Wally Sr.'s. She has slight Asian features.

Wallace Barry West- 16. No one calls him Wally Jr., I'm just doing that so you can tell them apart. No one calls him Wallace either. He has blonde hair (darker than Artemis's) green eyes and looks a lot like Wally Sr.

Lian Wen Harper (Cheshire) – 17. Long dark auburn hair (closer to brown than red) that is usually pulled back into a tight ponytail. Brown eyes. Asian features.

Alice Mia Harper (speedy) - 13. Curly shoulder-length red hair (Roy's color) and Blue eyes. In case you were wondering, her outfit is closer to Roy's than it is to Mia Dearden's.

Shawn Johnathan Grayson (robin) - 13. Blue eyes, short black hair.

Ferra Jamie Grayson (Batgirl) - 15. Blue eyes, long wavy red hair. Looks a lot like Babs.

Donald Wallace Allen (Kid Flash) - 16. Green eyes and red hair.

Dawn Joan Allen (Miss Flash)- 16. Green eyes and red hair.

Emily Kara Kent (Super girl)- 14. Blue eyes and long black hair.

Ryan Clarke Kent (mister Martian) – 16. Green skin, short auburn hair, blue eyes.

Shana Janet Drake (wonder girl)- 13. Looks a lot like Cassie. Black hair blue eyes.

Aiden Richard Todd (Red bird)-14. Dark brown hair and green eyes.

Zala Gia Zattara (Zala)-15. Long black hair and blue eyes.

Marcus William Duncan (Guardian)-16. Curly brown hair. A buzz cut. Dark skin.

Lisha Annette Duncan (Bee)-15. Close cropped curly brown hair. Dark skin.

Kaline (Aqua girl)-14. Long wavy blonde hair (same color as Kaldur's). Dark skin, silver eyes.

Myra Raquel Freeman (Missile)-15. Shoulder-length straight brown hair. Brown eyes and dark skin.

 **Possible ships-**

ZalaxAiden RyanxMyra RyanxLisha RyanxDawn KalinexEmily KalinexMayrin MarcusxDawn MarcusxFerra ZalaxMarcus or anything else you think would be ok.

I have an Idea for Aiden's mom, but I'm not sure about it. Also, would it be ok if I added a little teen titans to this.


	20. Damian

" _ **So, you're telling me you were with Talia Al Ghul, and that happened." Said Nightwing in disbelief as he pointed at a kid who looked about 10.**_

" _ **Yes," said Batman.**_

"What?!" yelled Dick.

"Wow, so batman has a thing for villains." Said Wally Sr.

"And I'm guessing he's part of the league of shadows, saying who his mom is." Said Dick.

"Wait, is that Damian?!" yelled Wally Jr.

"Umm…yeah." Said Mary-Jade.

"We should have expected that," Paula said angrily than sighed.

"I always knew there was something weird about him," said Wally Jr.

" _ **Wow, I did not see that coming," said Nightwing.**_

"Tell me about it," mumbled Dick.

" _ **Dick, just take care of Damian while I'm on patrol." Said Batman.**_

"Oh great, I'm a babysitter now," said Dick.

" _ **Um… Ok."**_

" _ **I don't trust him, he was trained by the shadow's, be careful." Batman whispered as he walked off.**_

"That explains the daddy-issues," said Aiden.

"I think it's a bit harsh." Said M'gann.

" _ **So, Damian, what do you want to do?" asked Dick.**_

" _ **Don't treat me like a child, Grayson." Said Damian, glaring.**_

"This kid becomes a problem, doesn't he?" asked Dick.

"A little bit in his first few years with Bruce," said Ferra.

" _ **Ok," said Dick raising an eyebrow.**_

" _ **I'll be training, if you need me." Said Damian. He pulled out a sword and sliced through the air while Dick stood off to the side.**_

"Yep, definitely trained by the shadows." Said Artemis.

 **A/N: I know this is really short. Please review, also please answer some of the questions from the previous chapter.**


	21. the teen titans

" _ **We have to work with who now?!" yelled Aiden (Robin at the time). He was standing in a mission briefing with Ferra, Lian, Don, Dawn, Emily, Ryan, Zala, Myra, Marcus, and Kaline.**_

" _ **The teen titans," said Nightwing. "A group of young heroes a few friends and I created back when I was robin."**_

"So, you get a new team?" said Wally Sr.

Dick shrugged. "Apparently." Dick said.

"To be fair, you were on it too." Said Ferra said to Wally Sr.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep." Said Don.

"I'm pretty sure the two teams just kind of exchange members every once in a while." Said Lian.

" _ **I thought we were covert," said Ferra.**_

" _ **You are, but they're a little short on people for something this big." Said Nightwing. "And, well, I think people are starting to notice you."**_

" _ **So who all's on this team?" asked Zala.**_

" _ **Sapphire, Shadow, Bee, Hex, and Changeling." Said Nightwing.**_

"Who are they?" asked Artemis.

"The teen titans." Said Don.

She face palmed "Not what I ment."

 _ **Marcus and Aiden tensed. "Zeta to Jump, you'll meet them there." Said Nightwing.**_

 _ **The team zeta'd to Jump city. They ended up inside a tower.**_

" _ **Oh, hello, you must be the guests mother informed me of." Said a girl with long red hair. The girl had green eyes and tan skin that almost looked orange. She was wearing a dark blue one-piece that was reminiscent of a swim suit.**_

"Woah, is she Tamaranian?" asked M'gann.

"Yes," said Aiden bitterly.

"Well, technically only half," corrected Ferra.

" _ **So, you're the Teen Titans?" asked Don.**_

" _ **Yes." Said the orange-ish girl. "This is Shadow," she pointed to a girl with long curly black hair in a long elegant black dress. "Bee," she pointed to Lisha.**_

"So, you were on that team before this one?" asked Raquel.

"Yeah." Said Lisha.

"Told you 'bout the exchange thing." Said Lian.

" _ **Hex" she gestured to a boy with black hair and cat like eyes wearing a black tux. "And Changeling" she gestured at a boy who looked about eight with green skin, hair, and eyes. "I already know Lian, Ferra, and Aiden"**_

"How?" asked Dick.

Aiden groaned.

"Ok, I won't ask." Said Dick.

" _ **Emily, Ryan!" yelled Changeling.**_

" _ **Oh, hey Theo." Said Ryan.**_

" _ **How's my favorite little cousin?" asked Emily.**_

"Which one of my siblings is his parent?" asked M'gann.

"Your adopted little brother." Said Emily.

"Who would that be?" asked M'gann.

"Garfield Logan." Said Ryan.

"How'd he become my brother?"

"His mom died and you took him in as a brother." Said Emily.

" _ **I'm your only cousin." said Theo (changeling).**_

"But I have so many siblings." Said M'gann.

"He's the only one we've ever met." Said Emily.

"Oh," said M'gann.

" _ **Oh, hey is that you, Marcus?" asked Lisha.**_

" _ **Hey sis." Said Marcus.**_

" _ **So, you must be Sapphire." Said Don to the orange-ish girl.**_

" _ **Yes," she said. "You must be Kid Flash."**_

" _ **Yep."**_

" _ **How do you know those three?" asked Dawn.**_

"That's what I asked." Dick mumbled to himself.

" _ **Oh, I don't believe they want you to be informed of my existence." Said Sapphire.**_

" _ **Oh, I'm fine with you, Ka'li." Said Ferra. Aiden glared at Ferra.**_

" _ **I was talking about Aiden, but thank you, Ferra." Said Sapphire smiling.**_

"Why do you hate this girl so much?" asked Zatanna.

"I have my reasons." Said Aiden.

" _ **So, what's the issue?" asked Lian.**_

 **A/N: sorry, I just really didn't want to write the mission. No one objected when I mentioned this in chapter 19, so I just threw the teen titans into it. It won't be exactly like the show for them, because I'll have to make Beat boy way younger, so that will probably change some things. Please review.**


	22. Mar'i is worse than Paula

" _ **Mar'i, what are you doing?" asked Ferra harshly to a girl who was flying. The girl had long black hair that moved like a flame, and glowing green eyes.**_

"Woah, what?" yelled Wally Jr.

"Since when…!" yelled Paula.

"Always," said Aiden bitterly.

"Who's she?" asked Artemis.

"It'll explain later." Said Ferra shortly.

" _ **Just having some fun, chill." Said Mar'i.**_

" _ **You're going to get us busted!" Whisper-yelled Shawn.**_

"Who are you trying not to get in trouble with?" asked Paula. Lian started laughing knowing the answer. Ferra, MJ, and Shawn glared at her.

" _ **And that would be bad?" asked Mar'i.**_

" _ **Yes!" said Mary-Jade.**_

" _ **They're your siblings, and you trust them less than I do." Said Mar'i laughing.**_

"Oh," said Paula.

Artemis and Dick felt so awkward. They really didn't want to think about their future relationship.

" _ **No, it's not that we don't trust them, it's just that mom would be ticked if they got caught in this." Said Shawn.**_

"Too late now." Said Wally Jr.

" _ **Be a little rebellious then." Said Mar'i.**_

" _ **No!" they all said in unison.**_

"Since when are you the tame one?" asked Paula.

"When Mar'i is over." Said Ferra.

" _ **Always so uptight." Said Mar'i.**_

" _ **We're just trying to upset our parents," said Ferra. "That's not a bad thing."**_

" _ **It's funny, every time I talk to Paula, she says your different when I'm gone, Ferra."**_

"Exactly!" said Paula.

" _ **That's because, as much as Paula and I argue, she's easier to handle than you." Said Ferra.**_

"Oh, thanks." Said Paula sarcastically. Ferra rolled her eyes.

" _ **Oh, come on, let's have some fun." Said Mar'i.**_

" _ **Hmm, last time you said that, remember what happened." Said Ferra.**_

" _ **Yeah, Mar'i, we can't fly." Said Shawn.**_

" _ **But that was fun!" said Mar'i.**_

" _ **For you maybe." Said Mary.**_

" _ **Uhh, It took forever to get that cast off." Said Shawn.**_

"Oh, you're talking about the time Shawn came home with a broken arm, Mary came home with a concussion, Ferra came home with a scowl, and Mar'i with a black eye." Said Paula. "I've always wondered what happened."

"Let's just say she deserved the black eye I gave her." Said Ferra.

" _ **Why can't you go bother Ka'li and Aiden?" asked Ferra.**_

"Oh, thanks." Said Aiden sarcastically.

" _ **Because mom's there, and Mom and Ka'li would take turns killing me. Oh, and Dad said I was grounded."**_

"Who's your… oh." Said Dick, realizing he was probably her father.

" _ **Kori is kind of violent at points, but she can't be as bad as our mom." Said Shawn.**_

" _ **Have to agree with that." Said Mar'i.**_

Artemis looked very offended.

" _ **Can you guys stop talking about mom, she might hear you!" said Mary-Jade.**_

"Well, I can now." Said Artemis.

"Sorry." Said Shawn.

" _ **Easy for you to say you're both our parents second favorite, I'm the third favorite!" said Shawn.**_

" _ **Then why don't you go yell at Wally and Ferra, they're the favorites!" said Mary-Jade.**_

" _ **Paula and I are the least favorites!" said Mar'i in a voice way too happy for the words she was saying. "Speaking of Paula, I'm gonna go bother her!" her eyes and hair changed to normal and she left.**_

" _ **Finally, she's gone," said Ferra.**_

 **A/N: Okay, Ka'li is not Dick's daughter, but since you obviously wanted starfire and Dick to have a daughter, here she is. Sorry. Please review.**


	23. dresses

" _ **Kids, get ready!" yelled Artemis.**_

" _ **Dinner at Bruce's!" added Dick.**_

" _ **And dress nice!" yelled Artemis.**_

 _ **The kids went into the living room. "So, like wear a dress?" asked Ferra.**_

"My god, Ferra." Said Lian.

"I ask that every time, it's tradition." Said Ferra.

" _ **Yes." Said Artemis. "That applies to you too, Paula." Paula groaned.**_

" _ **And Mar'i, wear something appropriate." Said Dick.**_

"I remember that one time with that dress that Artemis kept calling the 'stripper dress', it wasn't as bad as she said, but it was still bad." Said Ferra.

"It really wasn't bad compared to half the things her mom wears." Said Shawn.

"Oh, Kori does wear the most revealing clothes ever." Said Mary-Jade.

" _ **Okay Daddy." Said Mar'i in a voice too childish for her age.**_

" _ **Ferra and Mary-Jade, just help everyone." Said Dick.**_

" _ **Ok." Said Ferra. Mary nodded.**_

 _ **Everyone left to get ready. They all came back wearing nice clothes. The boys were wearing suits. Paula was wearing a long spring green dress, with a white ribbon around the waist. Mar'i wore a knee-length dark blue dress. Ferra wore a long black dress. Mary's dress was light blue. Artemis wore a knee-length white dress.**_

" _ **Why do we have to dress up every time we go to Bruce's." asked Paula.**_

" _ **Because it's all about public image." Said Dick. "At least we don't drag you guys to many galas, I went to so many of those when I was a kid."**_

"I hate those things." Said Dick.

" _ **Ok, you always talk about your childhood, how come Mom never talks about her's?" asked Paula**_

" _ **It wasn't very good, let's just keep it at that." Said Artemis.**_

"It really was bad." Said Artemis.

 **A/N: Sorry, this is really short. Dick has 4 biological children (Mar'i-16, Ferra-15, Mary-Jade-14, and Shawn-13) and 2 step-kids (Paula and Wally), that's it, no more than that. Please review.**


	24. More visitors

There was a bright flash. Suddenly a bunch of people in costumes were in front of them. Nightwing, Tigress, Aqua lad, Batgirl, Robin, Wonder girl, Beast boy, Miss Martian, Super boy, Mal, Bumble Bee, Lagoon boy, Blue beetle, and Kid flash (Bart). There was also a girl in a full body purple suit, a blonde girl in a superman themed outfit, and an orange girl in purple.

"Where are we?" asked the girl in the full body suit.

"I don't know." Said future Aqua lad.

"Umm… you might be from the future." Said Wally Sr. "They are" he pointed to the newest team. Tigress (Artemis) felt a twinge of sorrow whenever she looked at him.

"Oh, wow." Said Cassie.

"I thought we were safe from the embarrassment!" yelled Shana.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mal.

"You're right this will be disastrous." Said Lisha.

"yep." Said Marcus.

"Oh no, not both of them!" said Ferra, staring wide eyed at Barbara. It made Barbara very uncomfortable.

"Ok, what's going on?" asked the girl in the super man themed suit.

"Oh, is that Kara?" asked Ryan.

"Yep." Said Emily.

"Seriously, this is getting confusing." Said Karen.

"Ok, so a crazy woman sent you all here to watch weird videos." Explained robin (Dick).

"Oh, wow, isn't that just whelming." Mumbled Nightwing sarcastically.

"Ok, so we were introduced to all of you in the videos, except for purple girl, orange girl, and super girl." Said Artemis.

"You actually got mine right." Said Kara.

"I'm spoiler." Said purple girl. Shana didn't really like Stephanie, there was always a tension between her parents when she was brought up.

"Starfire." Said the orange girl.

"Oh god, Mar'i's mom." Said Ferra. Mary-Jade shushed her and Kori gave her a strange look. Aiden felt awkward being around Kori. "Well, and those other kids she has." Added Ferra.

"Yes! And neither of our parents are here!" yelled Lian. Alice looked incredibly embarrassed to be related to her.

"Could you please introduce yourselves to us, future visitors?" asked future Aqualad. They did.

"So, there's another super girl." Said Kara.

"You're the _seventh_ robin!" said Tim, a bit disturbed.

 **A/N: Sorry, it's short and I could probably add a lot more, but I haven't posted in a while and I'm tired. Please review. You can still give suggestions.**


	25. explanations

"So who exactly are you?" asked Jaime.

"Umm, well they already know, so I guess it's better if we just tell you guys." Said Shana.

"Yeah, we probably should." Said Lian.

"This is going to be so embarrassing," said Marcus with a sigh.

"Not really." Said Lian.

"Easy for you to say." Said Ferra.

"I'm just going to go straight into it," said Lian. "Well, not me or my sister, but they are."

Mal sighed. "It's like Bart all over again."

"I'm still recovering from that video." Said Don.

"I'm just glad he's not mine." Muttered Dawn.

"I'm so moded, aren't I." said Bart.

"Yep." Said Beast boy.

"Why does stuff like this always happen to us?" muttered Artemis (Tigress).

"At least we didn't end up in the Teen Titans era." Muttered Nightwing, sighing.

"Who sent you here?" asked future Aqua lad.

"Some crazy sorceress named Amethyst, who hired a guy with a time travel device." Said Lian.

"And why haven't people come looking for you yet?" future Aqualad asked the past team.

"Maybe she froze time." Said Wally Sr.

"I guess that would make sense." said Tim.

"So, she makes you watch videos from different points in time?" asked future Conner. "That seems dangerous."

"She said she'd erase their minds of this when we're done." Said Mary-Jade.

"But not yours?" asked older M'gann.

"Yeah, we get to remember this." Said Aiden.

 **A/N: Sorry, another short chapter. Who do you want Aiden's mom to be? I've been thinking about three possibilities, two of which have powers. If his mom ends up having powers, he just won't inherit them. Please tell me who you want as his mom (His dad is Jason, just in case you forgot). Please review.**


	26. babysitting

_**Dick opened the door to Artemis's apartment. "I'm so sorry, Dick. M'gann, Zatanna, Raquel, and Bette were all busy."**_

"Bette, like from school?" asked Dick (robin).

"Yeah, I think so," said young Artemis.

" _ **That's ok, I'm happy to help." Said Dick. "Plus, I've got experience."**_

"What are you talking about?" asked Wally Jr.

 _ **Artemis laughed. "So, Babs has Ferra, and Kori has Mar'i?" she asked.**_

"Who is this 'Mar'i' you all speak of?" asked Kori.

"Some girl." Said Mary-Jade.

"That was a very vague answer." Said Kori.

"And who's Ferra?" asked Babs.

"I am." Said Ferra. "I was a baby when this took place"

" _ **Yep." Said Dick.**_

" _ **I'm so sorry about you and Barbara." Said Artemis.**_

Everyone was a little confused.

" _ **It's ok, we all saw it coming."**_

" _ **Yeah, it was kind of obvious."**_

" _ **But right after Kori… I just have terrible luck with women, don't I?"**_

"Oh, we must have broken up." Said Kori, looking a little disappointed.

 _ **Artemis laughed. "Yeah, I don't even know how you got Kori to date you, she was way out of your league."**_

"Well, thanks." Said Nightwing sarcastically.

" _ **I'm charming," Dick joked.**_

" _ **Bye, I have to go now, it was nice to see you, have fun babysitting." Artemis then left.**_

Wally Sr. laughed "Of, course that's what she wanted."

 **A/N: Sorry, short. Someone actually said one of my options I had earlier for Aiden's mom, maybe it isn't as bad of an idea as I thought. Please review.**


	27. pizza

_**Starfire (16), Robin (15), Beast boy (10), Raven (16), and Cyborg (17) were in the tower. "I'm hungry, what do you guys want to eat?" asked cyborg.**_

"Who are they?" asked Robin (Dick).

"The Teen Titans." Said Nightwing. "The half robot guy is Cyborg, and the girl in the cloak is Raven."

"Oh." Said Dick.

" _ **How about pizza?" said Beast boy.**_

" _ **Meat lover's?" asked Cyborg.**_

"I remember this argument." Said Garfield.

"Really, they all seemed to be the same thing." Said Nightwing.

"Yes, you two were very repetitive." Said Kori.

" _ **No, tofu, I'm a vegetarian!" said Beast boy.**_

" _ **But meat is amazing!" said Cyborg.**_

 _ **The others sighed, obviously used to their team mates' antics.**_

" _ **But I've been most of those animals!" said Beast boy, appalled.**_

" _ **Yeah, and some of those animals are carnivores." Said Cyborg.**_

"He has a good point." Said past Artemis.

"Yep." Said Nightwing.

" _ **Yeah, but it would be like cannibalism."**_

" _ **And some of those animals are cannibals."**_

"Uh-huh." Said Nightwing.

" _ **Can't you just get two pizzas!" yelled Raven.**_

"Raven was very smart." Said Kori.

"Yeah." Said Garfield.

" _ **Please, friends, don't fight!" pleaded Starfire.**_

" _ **I agree with Raven," said Robin.**_

" _ **Fine." Said Cyborg.**_

 **A/N: Just something with the Teen Titans. Sorry, this is really short. Please review. I need inspiration, please give me suggestions.**


	28. Amethyst's return

Suddenly Amethyst appeared. "Hello!" she said.

"Who's she?" asked tigress (Artemis)

"The crazy woman who sent us all here." Answered Ferra.

"I'm here to bring you some new friends, and well, watch the drama unfold of course." Said Amethyst.

"What do you mean by 'new friends'?" asked Robin (Dick).

"Well, new people to watch these glorious memories with!" said Amethyst.

"Who?" asked Wally Sr.

"Well, I'll show you." She said. Nightwing, Artemis, Kid flash (Wally), Miss Martian, Aqua lad, super boy, Tula, Garth, Troia, Robin (Jason), Batgirl, Mal, and Bumble bee appeared.

"Ok, where are we?" asked Jason.

"No idea," said younger Nightwing.

"Oh, hi, I'm Amethyst! I sent you here to watch videos of the past and future with people from the past and future."

"Yeah, I don't believe you." Said older Wally Sr.

"Oh, it's true." Said Paula.

"And we die when we're in our early twenties." Said younger Wally Sr.

"What!" said older Wally Sr.

"Yep, we watched a video about it." Said younger Wally Sr.

"That seems a bit… I don't know, demented." Said older Wally Sr.

"Three of you guys die." Said Robin (Dick).

"Really, who?" asked Jason. Older Nightwing and older Barbara seemed to just notice him and were staring at him like a ghost, while Tim tensed.

"You'll probably find out in the videos, they're very revealy." Said Aiden.

"Revealy's not a word." Said Shawn.

"I really don't care." Said Aiden.

"Oh, and I'm going to stay here and watch them with you, until I get bored!" said Amethyst. They all sighed.

 **A/N: Sorry, I just keep adding new people, and it's getting hard to keep track. I will refer to oldest dick as Nightwing, middle Dick can just be Dick, and the youngest one will be Robin. The other robins will be referred to by their real names. Older Artemis will be referred to as Tigress (Mary-Jade will just be Mary-Jade) and younger Artemis will just be Artemis. Please review, and please give suggestions.**


	29. types

" _ **Steph, I don't know why you're still mad about that. No, there's nothing between Cassie and I… anymore." Said Tim into a phone..**_

Cassie was very disappointed that Tim had broken up with her, or _will,_ to be more accurate. She glared at her boyfriend, wondering who this Steph girl was.

Stephanie was happy to learn Tim and she would get together eventually.

Tim, well he didn't know what to think.

 _ **Jason and Dick were eavesdropping on his side of the conversation. They were in the dining room of the manor.**_

"Wait, how is he there?" asked the younger Wally sr. "If he, you know…" he dragged his pointer finger his neck.

"What?!" yelled Jason.

"It'll explain later." Said Mary-Jade.

" _ **Well, you can't say he doesn't have a type." Said Jason.**_

Tim raised an eyebrow.

" _ **Really, what is his type then?" asked Dick.**_

" _ **Obnoxious, over-protective, over-jealous, hyper, perky blondes." Said Jason.**_

"Hey!" said Stephanie and Cassandra in unison.

" _ **Steph and Cassie aren't that bad." Said Dick.**_

" _ **You've got to admit they're a little over-bearing, though."**_

" _ **Only a little."**_

" _ **You have a type too."**_

" _ **Oh, and what would that be?"**_

" _ **Red heads."**_

"That _is_ true." Said Jason.

"No!" said Dick.

" _ **Not really."**_

" _ **Oh, really?" said Jason, smirking. "Barbara and Kori."**_

" _ **That's only two."**_

" _ **Oh, and what about that crush on Cathy before you learned she liked girls too."**_

All three versions of him blushed a little.

" _ **Ok, maybe." Said Dick.**_

" _ **And Bruce likes bad girls." Said Jason.**_

"Yeah, he apparently does, you know. That kid of his is evidence." Said younger Wally Sr.

"What kid?" asked Tim.

"I think his name was Damian." Said Robin.

" _ **I don't see it." Said Dick.**_

" _ **Ok, there is definitely something between him and Selina, and possibly Talia Al Ghul."**_

"Yes, on Talia." Said Lian.

" _ **Ok, maybe Selina, but Talia?" said Dick.**_

" _ **Well, she's definitely into him at least."**_

 **A/N: I got his crush on Kathy (Bat woman) from Batman: Bad Blood. I really don't know why I wrote this. I just really needed to post something, and this is the only thing I could come up with. Please review. And if you have any ideas for new stories for me to write, please tell me. Also please give me suggestions on this story (Other than a traught moment, a lot of people already want me to do that).**


	30. the outlaws

_**Kori, Jason, and Roy (Arsenal, not Red Arrow) were on Kori's island in their costumes. "Well, that was bad." Said Roy.**_

"Umm, why are you with Red hood, the guy who keeps on trying to kill us?" asked Nightwing.

Kori shrugged.

"And why is Roy wearing a fake arm and a trucker hat?" asked younger Wally Sr.

"Oh, that's arsenal, the original Roy Harper." Answered Lian.

"They find him?" asked older Wally Sr.

"Yes, and he's not very good at working with others." Said Tim.

"So, he gets rid of the buzz cut." Said Kara.

"good." Said Stephanie.

"I'm not sure if the long hair is worse or better." Said Kara.

"And I thought your currant clothes were revealing." Said Tigress.

" _ **Yeah, the sidekicks interfered again." Said Jason.**_

"Are they talking about us?" asked Bart.

"They are." Said Kara, sounding offended.

" _ **Well, I don't think they're particularly fond of you, with the things you did when you first met the majority of them." Said Kori.**_

"Umm, yeah, he's a psychopath." Said Bart.

"Then why are Starfire and Arsenal working with him?" asked Jason.

Lian and Ferra burst out laughing. Aiden glared at them. Others gave them strange looks. "Sorry." Said Lian. "It'll explain later."

" _ **Well, I'm not that bad, I was just a little messed up when I was first resurrected." Said Jason. "I mean, dying really isn't fun."**_

"What!" said Tim. "Is that even possible?"

"Apparently." Said Paula.

"I guess that explains some things." Said Nightwing.

" _ **I never really liked them." Said Roy "They kept comparing me to the clone."**_

"I guess we did…" said oldest Kaldur.

" _ **And didn't you almost get them killed on a few occasions?" asked Jason.**_

"Yes." Said Tim.

" _ **Yeah, but it was mostly about revenge and not wanting to get captured. You tried to kill them on purpose."**_

 _ **Jason shrugged.**_

"He did, a lot." Said Tigress.

 **A/N: Yeah, I put a loose adaptation of Red hood and the outlaws in this. I hope that's ok. Please review.**


	31. people overload

Starfire, Cyborg, Beast boy, Robin, and Raven appeared. "What…?" said Raven.

"Ok, you're from the future, we're watching videos, crazy woman with purple eyes sent you here." Said YJ Robin in a bored tone.

"Hi, I'm amethyst!"

"Umm… that's really weird." Said Cyborg.

"Hello, I'm Starfire!"

"Cyborg."

"Beast boy."

"I'm Robin."

"Raven."

"Wait, is that future Starfire?" asked Cyborg.

"Oh, yes, I remember the teen titans, Victor, Dick, Garfield, Rachel, Kori." Said Kori.

The teen titans looked strangely at each other because none of them knew each other's names.

"Umm, so who is everyone?" asked beast boy.

"We're the farthest into the future." Said Lian.

"And we're the earliest." Said Kaldur.

"This is so weird." Said Raven.

"Oh, I find it quite glorious!" said Starfire.

"You're always happy." Said Raven.

"I was kind of bad with English back then." Mused Kori.

"So you're that point in my life when I had a Death stroke obsession?" asked Nightwing.

"You had a Death stroke obsession?" said Tim.

"Yeah, it was bad."

"Who?" asked TT Robin.

"Slade." Said Nightwing with a sigh.

"Slade." Hissed TT Robin. Nightwing gave Tim a _see?_ Expression.

Jason looked weird at Dick. "I said it was bad." Said Dick.

"Wow, you really hated him, almost as bad as Jason's Joker obsession." Said Amethyst.

"What?" asked Jason.

"You'll see." Said Amethyst. Tim and Nightwing were confused saying Jason was dead.

 **A/N: I totally forgot I put Amethyst in here, so when I remembered I gave her some parts. Sorry, people overload. I'll refer to the older one as Kori, and the younger as Starfire. Older will be Garfield, younger will be beast boy.**


	32. red hood hates the joker

" _ **Beta is Tigress, spoiler, Super boy, and static. Alpha, your mission is to save the joker and put him back in Arkham. Red hood is trying to kill him again." Said Nightwing. "And maybe this time we can catch him."**_

"Oh yeah, it's that time." Said Stephanie.

"Isn't he the guy that was with Starfire and Roy?" asked Yj Robin.

"What?" demanded TT Robin.

"Uh, yeah, the last scene the three of them were on an island. Oh, and it's the original, arsenal, not Red Arrow." Said YJ Robin.

"Why would I do such a thing?" asked Starfire.

" _ **I hope so." Said Virgil.**_

" _ **I really don't get this guy's Joker obsession." Said Stephanie. "Even the name is based off him. You'd think the guy running the drug trade in Gotham would have bigger priorities."**_

"He ran the drug trade?" asked TT robin.

"Well not all of it, and it has something to do with black mask." Said Spoiler.

"If it makes you feel better, he told them not to sell to kids." Said Aiden.

"I have a feeling we know this guy but you guys just don't want to tell us." Said Paula.

Mary-Jade, Ferra, Shawn, Aiden, and Lian gave each other weary looks.

"Wait, actualy I have a theory." Said Paula with a smirk.

Wally Jr. gave his twin a confused look then smirked as well when he got it. "Wow Aiden." He said. "This is going to end so badly." Aiden glared at him.

"I'm sure you guessed right." Said Amethyst.

" _ **Well, the joker does have a lot of victims." Said Conner.**_

"Yeah." Said Nightwing, thinking about Jason.

" _ **Do you want us to put Hood in the asylum too?" Artemis joked wryly.**_

 _ **Nightwing shrugged. "Whatever you see fit."**_

" _ **Red hood is kind of crazy." Said Stephanie.**_

"Yep." Said Virgil.

" _ **Yeah, that guy has some serious issues." Said Virgil.**_

 _ **Beta zetad to Gotham. They snuck around until they found their an old warehouse, Red hood was holding a crowbar and the Joker was tied up. "You psycho, I'll make you pay." Said Red hood.**_

"Well, at least he has enough common sense to know the Joker's crazy." Joked younger Wally Sr.

" _ **Do I know you?" asked the Joker. "Did I kill your family?" red hood growled and hit the Joker with a crowbar. The Joker laughed. "I take that as a yes."**_

 _ **Static used his powers to move the crowbar. The team fought Red Hood for a bit, he was holding up against them. Finally he escaped, which frustrated the team. "How is he doing this?" angrily asked Spoiler.**_

"One of the most annoying villains ever." Said Virgil.

" _ **For now, let's put the joker in Arkham." Said Tigress.**_

 **A/N: I totally forgot Virgil was on the team, pretend he's been here as long as the people from his time period were here. I'm sorry if my writing is bad, I usually quickly write these (30minutes to an hour is how long it usually takes) then post it right away. I suck at writing fight scenes. Sorry I'm writing about Jason so much, but most of my ideas revolve around him or the teen titans.**


	33. Terra

" _ **I can't believe she did that." Said Beastboy.**_

"Who are you talking about?" asked Dawn.

"Terra." Answered Beastboy.

"Oh, I remember her." Said Garfield sadly.

" _ **We trusted her." Said Raven.**_

"What did she do?" asked Jason.

"She was secretly working for death stroke." Said Dick.

"She wasn't that bad." Said Garfield.

" _ **Slade, should've known he was involved." Said Robin.**_

"He's always involved." Growled TT Robin.

" _ **Friend Robin, why would Terra betray us?" asked Starfire.**_

"Because she was no good." Said Kori.

"Don't you work with a villain in the future?" said YJ Robin.

She shrugged. "I don't know the full story." She said.

" _ **I don't know star." Said Robin.**_

" _ **Well, she did what was right in the end." Said Beast boy.**_

"She sacrificed herself for the greater good." Explained Nightwing.

" _ **We should all rest. I need a break after saving Jump and all." Said Cyborg.**_

" _ **Yeah, you guys do that, I'm going to see if I can track Slade." Said Robin.**_

"You're a bit obsessive aren't you?" asked YJ Robin.

"He is." Said Cyborg. TT Robin glared at him.

" _ **Dude, you need a break too." Said Cyborg.**_

" _ **Yes, friend Robin." Said Star.**_

" _ **Let's order pizza." Said Beast boy.**_

"Uh, I hope this doesn't go like the last clip about you guys." Said Cassie.

"Was it about meat vs tofu?" asked Raven. Cassie nodded.

" _ **Get half vegetarian, half meat." Said Raven before they could start arguing about topping choices.**_

"Good save." Said middle Artemis.

" _ **Yeah, I guess I'll rest." Said Robin.**_

" _ **Oh thank you!" said Starfire.**_

 **A/N: I know it's short. Please review.**


	34. Alone

_**Aiden, Ka'li, and Mar'i were sitting in their apartment, waiting for Mar'i's dad to pick them up. "So mom, and your guy's dads ran off again while I was at school?" asked Mar'i.**_

"Is that you?" asked Cassie.

"Yeah." Said Aiden. "And my half-sisters, Mar'i and Ka'li."

"Are they Tameranian?" asked Kori.

"Yes they do appear that way." Said Starfire.

"Yeah." Said Aiden.

"Wait if she's…and… then you've got to be…" said YJ Robin realizing that Aiden's mother must have been Starfire. As did the rest of the people from the farthest back in time.

" _ **Yep." Said Ka'li.**_

"Why did they do that?" asked Kara.

"They go off and do their _thing_ , sometimes." Said Lian.

"That doesn't help at all." Said Mal.

" _ **I hate when they do this." Said Aiden.**_

" _ **We all do." Said Mar'i. Ka'li nodded.**_

"That is so sad." Said Starfire.

"Interesting, though." Said Amethyst

"Not really, my mom left all the time too." Said Zala. Zatanna winced with guilt.

"My parents too." Said Tim.

" _ **So why can't we just stay here alone?" asked Aiden.**_

" _ **We always do that, you guys rarely go to my house." Said Mar'i.**_

" _ **Okay, Mar'i." said Ka'li.**_

" _ **But Artemis is so strict!" complained Aiden.**_

"Why in all of these, you guys are insulting me?" asked the youngest Artemis.

"Sorry." Said Aiden.

" _ **She's not that bad." Said Ka'li. "Our parents are just really bad at parenting."**_

" _ **Yeah." Said Mar'i.**_

 _ **The doorbell rang. "Oh thank X'hal, Dad's here." Said Mar'i.**_

"Yes, definitely Tameranian." Said Kori.

 **A/N: Sorry, short, but it is the third chapter I've written today. Please review. So yeah, Kori's Aiden's mom, he just didn't inherit powers. Ka'li's dad is** _ **not**_ **Jason.**


	35. Tim the fanboy

_**Bruce was hosting a gala. Dick was flirting with some girl while Jason was standing awkwardly by his side. "I hate these things." Said Jason after the girl left.**_

"Is that you two?" asked Troia.

"Yeah." Said Jason.

" _ **Come on, they're not that bad." Said Dick.**_

 _ **A kid that looked about 12 approached them. "Hi Tim." Said Dick.**_

"Oh yeah, it's fanboy." Said Jason.

"Bruce nearly killed us when he found out about this." Said Dick.

Nightwing smirked at Tim. Tim looked incredibly embarrassed.

"Oh, that's Tim as in _Tim_!" said Wally Jr. in realization.

"Well no duh." Said Paula.

" _ **Hi Dick." Said Tim.**_

" _ **What do you want?" asked Jason.**_

" _ **I just have some questions." Said Tim.**_

" _ **Ok." Said Dick.**_

" _ **So, are you Robin and Nightwing?" asked Tim.**_

"So blunt." Said Nightwing. Tim cringed.

"Sorry," mumbled Tim so only Nightwing could hear him.

 _ **Jason and Dick looked at each other with shock. "What?" asked Dick. "Why would you think that?"**_

"Cause he's a stalker." Said Jason.

" _ **I saw you do a move in the circus and well I've seen you do it while you were Nightwing." Said Tim. "Plus, you've got the same physical appearance."**_

"Smart kid though," said TT robin.

"Yep." Agreed older Barbara.

" _ **Don't tell anyone." Said Jason.**_

"You gave up way too early." Said Aiden. Jason shrugged.

" _ **Jason, you could have denied it a little longer." Said Dick.**_

"Yep." Said YJ Robin.

" _ **I knew it!" said Tim with a huge smile. "I knew it!"**_

"See, a fanboy." Said Jason.

Older Barbara and Nightwing smirked at Tim who glared at them.

" _ **Shhh, kid don't tell everyone." Said Jason.**_

"Don't worry, he doesn't." said Shana.

" _ **Sorry, it's just…" said Tim still smiling.**_

" _ **Ok, fanboy." Said Jason. "Seriously, no one."**_

 _ **Tim nodded in agreement.**_

 **A/N: Sorry about it being short, please review. And I have a few ideas for pairings with the future kids. Tell me if you would like a certain pairing. Or if there is something you really don't want happening. I'm ok with same gender pairings, just in case you were wondering, but only with certain characters.**

 **L, the guest reviewer, I would like to mention something to you. Just because I have OCs, it doesn't mean the whole story is centered on them. I never said it was.**


	36. Gamma

" _ **The league and the team will hit all 14 Krolotean zeta locations simultaneously. Your priorities are to destroy all zeta tubes or platforms and search for any humans the aliens may have abducted. As allways, Mal is ops manager, coordinating com from here." Said Nightwing.**_

"So that's what you do." Said youngest conner.

"Yep." Said oldest Mal.

" _ **Come on alpha squad." Said Lagoon boy.**_

"No I got Gamma." Said La'gaan.

" _ **Wonder girl, you and I are alpha." Said Nightwing.**_

" _ **Yes!" celebrated Cassie.**_

" _ **Neptune's beard!" said La'gaan.**_

"You really wanted that." Mused Myra.

" _ **Assignment Philadelphia."**_

" _ **Ok, Ok, give me beta." Said Lagoon boy.**_

"You're determined." Said Zala.

" _ **Batgirl, Bumble Bee, you two and wolf are Beta. Assignment Vlatavastock."**_

"You let wolf go on missions?" asked younger Conner.

"Yeah." Said Oldest Conner.

" _ **Robin, La'gaan, Beetle, you're Gamma. Prep the bioship. You're heading to new Orleans."**_

" _ **Gamma always gets the soft gigs." Complained La'gaan.**_

"Not that time." Said Jaime.

 _ **Nightwing stopped Tim. "Tim, you'll be running Gamma."**_

"Really Dick, you let fanboy be my replacement." Said Jason. Dick raised an eyebrow.

Nightwing shrugged. "He does a decent job."

Tim wanted to insult Jason, but thought it would be rude to speak ill of the dead. And, well, Tim usual kept insults to himself.

" _ **Me? Dick, I've never led a squad before." Said Tim.**_

"Really?" asked Marcus.

" _ **Making this a good opportunity to get your feet wet as a field leader."**_

" _ **Because it's gamma and you're not expecting trouble, or because we're stretched thin and you have no choice?"**_

"Good point." Said La'gaan.

" _ **Just don't die, ok?" said Dick. Tim's eyes widened.**_

"Did you really say that?" said Aiden horrified, it was obviously a reference to Jason.

Amethyst smirked. "He did." A few people who got it laughed. Nightwing shrugged.

" _ **And no unnecessary risks to the squad. That's an order."**_

 **A/N: I know this is a little random. But I thought this was the part that best showed Dick and Tim's relationship. And I just got the Jason reference, I found it hilarious. Please review.**


	37. the grotto

_**Jaime, Bart, Tim, and Garfield were in the grotto wearing civilian clothes. There were 4 holograms. Tula, Jason, Ted Kord, and Artemis. Bart was chewing on something. Everyone glared at him. "Uh…sorry. Mourning makes me hungry." Said Bart.**_

"What!" said Tula, older Artemis, and Jason. They were all panicking a little.

"Don't worry, we faked my death." Said Tigress. Older Artemis let out a sigh of relief.

"And them?" asked younger Barbara.

"They were not as lucky." Said oldest Kaldur. Tula put her hand over her mouth, and Jason's mouth hung open in shock.

"So, I get replaced because I died?" asked Jason in disbelief. He felt betrayed.

"Oh my god." Said Dick.

"Sorry." Said Tim "It's my fault." Jason glared at him.

"Hey at least Robin and I weren't being disrespectful." Said Garfield, he looked accusingly at Jaime and Bart.

 _ **Jaime dragged him by his shirt. "You stole those freeze dried chicken whizees from my locker, didn't you?" asked Jaime.**_

" _ **Hey, Hey, hey. Where I come from it's not stealing, it's scavenger rights." Said Bart. Jaime didn't look amused. "The point is we don't have chicken whizees, freeze dried or otherwise in my era. So blame kid flash, he got me hooked."**_

"Yeah, one of our earlier videos showed your future, it was like post-apocalyptic." Said Zala.

Bart shrugged. "I blame Wally."

 _ **Jaime face palmed. "Forget I asked."**_

" _ **So, why is this here?" asked Bart. "I mean it's pretty and everything, but these people are heroes. In the line of duty and all that. They should have giant statues, big crashing memorials in the hall of justice or something."**_

"Yeah," said Jason.

" _ **Yeah, I asked that too." Said Jaime. "Captain atom said the league doesn't want or need a public shrine to its fallen, but I don't know. Seems to me that they just don't want to advertise that they're not immortal. The handful of regular people who've seen me in action, they think I'm this guy in a new costume. The world will never know about Ted Kord's sacrifice."**_

Jaime got a few strange looks, and a few of understanding.

" _ **But you know." Said Bart. "And you're carrying on the grand blue beetle heroic tradition, right?"**_

" _ **I wish." Said Jaime "It's such a total rip. Super boy has superman."**_

"He actually ignores me." Said youngest Conner.

"Not in the future." Said oldest Conner. Youngest Conner raised an eyebrow.

" _ **Wonder girl has wonder woman. Robin has Batman, Nightwing and Batgirl." Tim was staring at Jason's statue. "You've been in this era for like what? Five minutes? And you've already got 3 flash mentors. One who feeds you junk food." Bart smiled and hid the bag behind his back. "Not me, I never even got the chance to meet the guy who should've been my mentor."**_

 _ **Bart laughed awkwardly. "I hear that. You know we have more in common than you might think. Like our love of chicken whizees. Let me buy you a bag to replace the one I salvaged. We'll hang, it'll be totally crash." Bart had his arm around his shoulders to lead him out the door.**_

" _ **Umm, sure." Said Jaime.**_

" _ **Great!" said Bart. "You got any money?"**_

A few people laughed and a few people face palmed.

 **A/N: Please review. This is what I was thinking for pairings: ZalaxAiden, MarcusxKa'li, EmilyxKaline, RyanxDawn, DonxShannon, (Shannon is Shadow from that one chapter about the future teen titans) LishaxHector (Hector is Hex from Teen Titans chapter). Tell me what you think of these pairings.**


	38. the original Roy

_**Roy was lying in a hospital bed and was missing an arm. Ollie and Roy (the other one) were standing near him. "So, let me get this straight, while I was on ice you found another Roy harper, the sidekicks formed their own team, aliens invaded the earth, and Ollie grew that dopey goatee?" asked Roy.**_

"Aliens invaded?" asked Jason. "hm, won't be around for that." Nightwing winced.

" _ **We try not to call ourselves sidekicks." Said Red Arrow.**_

"Really, Roy?" said younger Wally Sr. "You'll never let that go."

"You're actually right about that." Said Alice.

" _ **You don't like the goatee?" said Ollie.**_

All Artemises face palmed.

" _ **So missing the point. You've both been talking around it all day. Now I want answers, what happened to me? How can there be another Roy harper? And what happened to my arm?" screamed Arsenal.**_

" _ **Ok, Ok, we wanted to wait until you were strong enough, but I guess the moment's here." Said Red Arrow.**_

"He actually sounds really calm compared to usual." Said YJ Robin.

" _ **Moment's passed." Said Arsenal. "Get to it."**_

" _ **What's the last thing you remember before we found you in Tibet?" asked Red Arrow.**_

" _ **I've been trying to piece that together. I remember investigating a Lex corp. shell company that we suspected of smuggling weapons to north Realasia. Some Lex corp. goons got the drop on me. I remember feeling embarrassed, then nothing."**_

" _ **That's right." Said Ollie. "They grabbed you. Thing is, Roy, that was eight years ago."**_

"That would be really sad, waking up with 8 years missing." Said Emily. Kaline nodded.

" _ **What!" said Arsenal.**_

" _ **Lex Luthor and the light, this criminal organization he works with, abducted you. They amputated your arm." Said Red Arrow.**_

" _ **Why?" asked Arsenal. "To keep me from using my bow?"**_

"Nope." Said Lisha.

" _ **No," said Red Arrow. "They needed an endless supply of your DNA to perfect their cloning process."**_

"Oh, wow." Said Paula.

 _ **Arsenal looked at his stump. "So that's what you are, a clone."**_

"I'd always thought the two Roys were identical twins with very uncreative parents." Said Wally Jr.

"Me too." Said his twin.

" _ **Yeah," said Red Arrow. "They grew me, or rather force grew me. In a matter of months I looked your age. I was programmed with all your memories, and skills, and… worse."**_

" _ **They fed me clues to your location. I thought that I was doing detective work, butIn hindsight… you'd been missing for 3 months, I'd been going crazy, so when I found you, him, I didn't question the good fortune. I had no idea it wasn't the real, the original you. I had no idea Luthor had stored you on ice all this time."**_

"Wow, so that's the story." Said Dick.

" _ **So, what you're saying is, you took my place. You've been living my life for eight years." Red arrow looked away.**_

"That would be so weird." Said Zala.

" _ **And he's been tirelessly searching for you for five of those years." Said Ollie.**_

" _ **Huh, but not you? You gave up on me."**_

"No, he just thought you were dead." Said Alice.

" _ **I don't want to be the cause of more conflict between you two, I'd understand if you never wanted to lay eyes on me a gain." Said Red Arrrow.**_

" _ **I don't know." Said Arsenal. "Seems to me the clone didn't do anything wrong. He didn't ask to be created. Plus he found me. I can't blame him for this. But I can totally blame you." He screamed the last part.**_

A few people winced.

" _ **Roy, I…" said Ollie.**_

" _ **We were partners, friends, how could you not know that I'd been replaced. How could you leave me in Luthor's hands for eight years? And how did I not see how useless you are? Get out. Get out!"**_

"Ouch." Said Lian.

 _ **Ollie left. "Uh, look…Roy, I need some time to process all this, so…" said Arsenal.**_

" _ **I understand." Said Red Arrow. Then he left too.**_

 **A/N: Please review. I know this is random, but Zala is pronounced Zayla, just so you know. So what do you think of the pairings I put in the author's note last chapter.**


	39. The loss of Mt Justice: part 1

_**The terror twins, Aqua lad, Tigress, and Icicle Jr. were inside a sub. "Brother Tommy, I think we're plumb crazy to throw in with this feller." Said Tuppance. "It wasn't two years ago when Mr. Aqua lad here was trying to lock us back up in Belle Reve."**_

" _ **Well, sister Tuppance, folks say he had a change of heart after finding out who his pappy is." Said Tommy.**_

"Who's my father?" asked middle Kaldur. "And why am I working with villains?"

"You're undercover." Said Nightwing.

"And our father is Black manta." Said oldest Kaldur.

" _ **I hear he switched sides because of some girl." Said Icicle Jr. "Which I totally get, you know, if it's the right girl." He put his hand on her shoulder.**_

Tula knew the girl was her.

" _ **Get back, junior, you're giving me the chills." Said Tupppance.**_

" _ **But in a good way, right?" asked Junior.**_

"No, you creep." Said Zala.

" _ **Me, I'm more concerned about this Tigress. How come the terror twins aint ever heard of her before?" said Tommy.**_

"Yeah, who is she?" asked Donna.

"That would be me, undercover." Said Tigress.

" _ **You know we can hear you." Said Tigress.**_

" _ **That we do missy." Said Tommy. "These here, are open questions, you see."**_

" _ **So, which one of you want to ask your open questions of black manta? Which one of you wants to suggest to the big bad that his son and his son's handpicked right hand are not to be trusted?" asked Tigress.**_

"Good way to intimidate them." Said Lisha.

" _ **Don't look so defeated, I'm here for you, babe." Said Junior.**_

 _ **Tuppance shuddered. "Will you cut that out?"**_

"It is super creepy." Said Paula.

" _ **Can't help myself, babe." Said Junior. "Been kind of obsessed since the first time I layed eyes on you."**_

"Well, that's not creepy at all." Said Emily sarcastically.

" _ **This is the first time you layed eyes on me." Said Tuppance.**_

" _ **Technically, but see five years ago in Belle Reve, this Martian girl was posing as you."**_

"Really, he's still not over that?" said Oldest Conner.

 _ **Tuppance crushed his hand. "So go give the skeevies to her."**_

" _ **I'm wearing her down." Said Junior.**_

"No, you're not." Said Ferra.

" _ **Perhaps we can focus on the mission now. We are closing on our target." Said Kaldur.**_

 _ **The scene changed. "Here, watch this one." Said Jaime as he blasted a rock. "Well?"**_

"Really, you guys were blasting rocks?" asked Don.

"Um, yeah." Said Jaime.

" _ **Yawn." Said Bart. "Really, that's the best you could do?"**_

" _ **No." said Jaime who blasted another rock. "How's that, hermano?"**_

" _ **Woo, not bad, not bad." Said Bart. "Boulder's definitely feeling the mode, but one thing I learned in the future is that it is easier to destroy" he ran around. "Then to create. Ta-Da."**_

" _ **The impulse has created nothing, and its premises faulty." Said the scarab. "Tactical destruction is more effective than creation."**_

"Whoa, what was that?" asked Jason.

"The scarab, the thing that controls the suit." Said Jaime. "Usually other people can't hear it."

"That is really weird." Said Wally Jr.

" _ **Ta da, what exactly?" asked Jaime.**_

" _ **Curb the attitude, get a little altitude, hermano." Said Bart.**_

 _ **Jaime flew up. "Woah." He said.**_

" _ **Impulse, by impulse." Said Bart. "Hey is that crash, or what."**_

" _ **Crash." Said Jaime. "Totally crash."**_

 _ **Tuppance tackled Jaime to the ground, destroying Bart's 'art'. "Oh, man, I spent 1.6 seconds on that self-portrait, it was my masterpiece." He dodged Tigress then bounced off Tommy. Then Tigress cought him in a net.**_

 _ **The terror twins tried to restrain Blue beetle. "Hold him steady." Said Junior. "Now move!" he shot ice at Jaime. Bart broke out of the net and Jaime escaped the ice.**_

 _ **Jaime nocked a few villains to the ground. "The advantage is ours. Recommended tactic, evisceration." Said the scarab.**_

"That thing is really violent." Said younger Wally Sr.

" _ **Or, since they outnumber us 2 to 4, we could recommend tactical strategic retreat." Said Jaime.**_

" _ **Totally." Said Bart. "But first how did they find out in the middle of the… oh." He saw Kaldur and ran toward him. "So, you're Aqualad, working with the bad guys, I see. Taking their alien tech to track our friend Blue. Not crash, dude, not crash at all." He took a device out of Kaldur's hand. "Zoink, loaded."**_

 _ **He ran to help Jaime. "They can't follow us now. Let's book." They ran off.**_

" _ **Well, that's brilliant chief, you let them get away with the tracking device." Said Tommy. "Now how do we find Beetle?"**_

" _ **As it happens." Said Kaldur.**_

"Oh no." said YJ Robin.

 _ **The scene changed. The computer announced Blue beetle and Impulse. "Ha, ha. Left them in the dust." Said Bart.**_

" _ **Left who in the dust?" asked Nightwing. "And what is that?" he pointed to the device.**_

" _ **Souvenir." Said Bart.**_

" _ **Souvenirs are Beast boy's thing, esse." Said Jaime.**_

"Hey, I started that!" said younger Wally.

" _ **Oh, really. I thought it was kid flash." Said Bart.**_

"He's right." Said younger Wally.

" _ **Can we get to it." Said Nightwing.**_

" _ **Sorry, Aqualad attacked us with Icicle Jr., the terror twins and a ninja girl, I didn't recognize." Said Jaime.**_

" _ **This is how they tracked Blue, I made sure they couldn't do it again." Said Bart.**_

" _ **So you brought foreign, possibly alien tech into the cave? Rookie mistake." Said Nightwing with an edge in his voice. He sighed and put his hand on his head in agitation. "Give it here." Bart did.**_

"You're kind of snappy in the future." Younger Wally Sr. said to his friend who shrugged.

 **A/N: This was getting long and it's late, so I decided to make it into 2 parts. Do you want me to do more with the pairings with the future kids? Please review.**


	40. The loss of Mt Justice: part 2

" _ **If you had another one of those gizmos, why not just say so?" asked Tommy.**_

" _ **It is not the same." Said Kaldur. "This one confirms the first device acted as a Trojan horse. Impulse brought it into the cave, where it remotely hacked and bypassed all security." All his teammates smiled. "Mount justice is ours."**_

"Oh, wow." Said YJ Robin.

"You make a really convincing villain." Said younger Wally Sr.

"I was very deep undercover." Said oldest Kaldur.

 _ **Kaldur drove his sub near the mountain and entered through water into the cave. Sphere approached him then left when Kaldur put his hand on it.**_

 _ **Tigress put an inhibiter collar on Wolf.**_

 _ **There was a knock on Garfield's door. He paused the episode of Hello Megan and opened the door. It was Tuppance, she punched him in the face.**_

 _ **Conner was in the grotto looking at Artemis's hologram when Tommy Terror attacked. "Terror, move." Said Junior who then blasted Conner. Conner broke the ice though, and tried to attack Tommy, but Tommy put a collar on him.**_

 _ **He bent his hand back. "Sorry, son, but collar's done shut off your strength." Said Tommy.**_

" _ **And that's not all it can do." Said Junior as he shocked Conner.**_

" _ **I don't know about you, Junior, but I'm harboring some old resentments against this boy." Said Tommy.**_

"Why?" asked Zala.

"I posed as him in Belle Reve." Answered oldest Conner.

" _ **Oh, yeah, let's finish him." Said Junior.**_

" _ **Belay that." Said Kaldur. "When the time is right you will have your revenge, for now I need super boy alive."**_

 _ **Nightwing, Blue beetle, and Impulse heard alarms. "uhh, I'm an idiot." Said Nightwing.**_

"You would never admit that now." Said younger Wally Sr. to YJ Robin.

"Shut up Wally." Said YJ Robin.

 _ **He turned around and Tommy Terror threw Conner at him.**_

 _ **Junior shot ice at the floor. "Oh, this one's a classic. Ice over the floor, and the speedster can't get traction, right?" Said Bart. He ran up the wall and pushed Junior off his perch. "Wrong."**_

 _ **Tuppance was carrying beast boy. "That worked so nice, I'll try it twice." Said Bart. He bounced off of Tuppance and into Tommy. Tommy lifted him up. Bart tried to punch him. "Uhh, my hands. What are you made of?" asked Bart.**_

Don thought he should probably teach his son how to fight people with super strength in the future. The he shuddered because admitting Bart was his son was awkward, even if it was just to himself.

" _ **Snips, and snails and puppy dog tails." Said Tommy. He put a collar on Bart.**_

" _ **Nice try but I'll just vibrate right out of this… oh, no speed. I'm moded aren't I?" said Bart.**_

"Yep, that's what inhibiter collars do." Said younger Artemis.

 _ **Tommy punched him to the ground. Blue beetle blasted Tommy with some kind of sound wave thingy.**_

 _ **Nightwing pushed Conner off of him and stood up, but immediately fell again because Tigress kicked him. She sat on his chest and put a collar on him. "Sorry, no super powers for your collar to turn off." He said. Then he pushed her away with his legs. He stood up then was electrocuted.**_

 _ **Blue beetle was about to shoot someone. "Stand down!" said Kaldur.**_

" _ **Switch to plasma cannon, wide dispersal, incinerate them all." Said the scarab.**_

"That thing is evil." Said Wally Jr. __

" _ **Good guys included? No thanks." Said Jaime.**_

" _ **This battle is over." Said Kaldur.**_

" _ **I don't think so traitor." Said Jaime.**_

" _ **Then rethink, beetle." Said Kaldur. "This is the same type of bomb that obliterated Melina Island. I am holding the Deadman's switch. If my hand comes off this button for any reason, mount justice falls."**_

"Yes, very realistic villain." Mused Kaline.

" _ **The traitor bluffs." Said the scarab. "And if not, I calculate we can survive the blast."**_

"Yeah, but not anyone else." Said Zala.

" _ **But my friends can't." said Jaime. He flew to the ground. "We're standing down." Tommy put a collar on him.**_

" _ **Wise choice." Said Kaldur.**_

" _ **I'm fine by the way." Said Junior.**_

"I don't think Kaldur cares." Said middle Artemis.

" _ **Good, escort Impulse, beetle and beast boy to the flyer." Said Kaldur.**_

" _ **What about these two?" asked Tigress.**_

" _ **As hostages here, they have value, but Nightwing is an ordinary human. Super Boy, a human/Kryptonian hybrid clone. Neither category is of any interest to our partner."**_

" _ **Aqua lad!" yelled Nightwing. "You'll regret this." Kaldur punched him in the gut.**_

"Your trying to hard." Said TT robin. Nightwing shrugged.

" _ **I've outgrown the name Aqua lad, as well as anything resembling regret." Said Kaldur. "I will leave the bomb with you, as a souvenir. Oh, and the dead man's switch has a five mile range, do not peruse."**_

"You took this really seriously." Said Emily.

 _ **The villains and their hostages were walking to the flyer. "Move it bug." Said Junior as he pushed Jaime.**_

" _ **No, we cannot allow ourselves to be taken prisoner." Said the scarab.**_

" _ **There isn't much choice is there?" asked Jaime.**_

" _ **None at all." Said Junior.**_

" _ **Inaccurate, I've accessed the functions of this inhibiter collar. I will disable it, so you may attack." Said the scarab.**_

"That would be useful." Said Marcus.

"Not with lives at stake though." Said Jaime.

" _ **And risk Aqua lad blowing up the cave? I don't think so." Said Jaime.**_

" _ **Then Jaime Reyes, you leave me no choice." Said the scarab. "I am taking control."**_

"It can do that?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah," said Jaime.

" _ **What? No, you can't." Jaime attacked the villains against his will. He knocked Aqua lad into a rock and the button fell out of his hand. "No!" said Jaime.**_

"No," said youngest M'gann.

 _ **The mountain didn't blow up.**_

"Good, I thought it was going to explode." Said younger Wally Sr. Tigress looked down.

" _ **You were right, it was a bluff. Get him." He tied to attack Kaldur, but Kaldur used his Atlantean sorcery to electrocute him, leaving a spot of open flesh. Tigress hit the skin with a blow dart, and he fell over.**_

" _ **I was not certain that would work." Said Kaldur. "But it seems beetle is indeed vulnerable to mystic energy, and sedatives. Bring him aboard."**_

" _ **Can't believe we didn't end super boy when we had the chance." Said Tommy when they were back in the flyer.**_

" _ **Boss, here still has a soft spot for his old team." Said Junior.**_

" _ **Do it." Said Kaldur to tigress.**_

 _ **She took of her mask. "You sure?" she asked.**_

"Do what?" asked Raven. Aqua lad and tigress looked sad.

" _ **Do it." He said. She took a breath then hit the button. The mountain exploded.**_

"What!" yelled yj Robin.

"No!" said M'gann.

 _ **Beatboy gasped. "Oh no!" yelled Bart. They flew away.**_

 _ **The screen showed Mal get off his motorcycle and see the explosion. "Duncan to watch tower." He said into a communicator. "Mt. Justice is…gone. I mean there's been an explosion, a big one. Requesting immediate assistance, get here, fast."**_

 _ **He drove to the wreckage and started looking through it then he heard a noise. "Sphere?" he asked, the pulled out his phone and used the camera to look for sphere. He found him in the water. He swam out and saw Nightwing, Conner, and Wolf unconscious on sphere. He grabbed Nightwing when he fell into the water.**_

"Well, that's embarrassing." YJ Robin muttered to himself.

" _ **Conner, Superboy, wake up!" he yelled then splashed Conner with water.**_

" _ **What?" said Conner as he woke up.**_

" _ **Questions later, man, grab wolf. The S cycle's sinking." Said Mal.**_

" _ **Right, right." Said Conner as he grabbed wolf.**_

" _ **Will sphere be ok?" asked Mal.**_

" _ **Yeah, I think so." Said Conner. "She folds up to heal. Can you make it to shore with Nightwing?"**_

"His personality seems a little different in the future." Younger Wally Sr. said to YJ Robin.

" _ **Yeah." Said Mal. "I got him."**_

 _ **The scene changed to Nightwing drinking coffee in the hall of justice, and Kid flash being announced. "What happened?" Wally demanded.**_

" _ **It was necessary." Said Dick.**_

"A bit extreme though," said Ferra.

" _ **It better have been." Said Wally. "Spill."**_

" _ **Aqua lad needed to find a way to help rescue Lagoon boy. He'd already injected a microscopic tag into La'gaan's bloodstream. And he used the raid on the cave to pass essential Intel." He held up a flash drive. "A flash drive with among other thigs, tracking software that can locate the tag."**_

" _ **Like that's all he did."**_

" _ **Wally, he had to make it look good. He put inhibiter collars on us, but he knew I'd get us out of them."**_

" _ **He took three more hostages, members of your team."**_

" _ **And we'll rescue them when we rescue Lagoon boy."**_

"Wow." Said Bart.

"Nice to know you care." Said Jaime sarcastically.

" _ **Dick, he blew up the cave. You guys almost died!"**_

"Since when is Wally the reasonable one?" asked youngest Artemis.

" _ **No, it's all on the flash drive. He needed to pursue to make it look legit, so that's exacly what happened. He gave us time to get out. We just… we got caught in the debris field from the explosion."**_

" _ **Do you even hear yourself? What if even one of you had been left behind, huh? Why take that risk? Why go to such extremes?"**_

"Yeah, why?" asked Mary-Jade. She'd always wondered that herself.

" _ **The drive explains that too. He needed to cement his position with the light, and the light's partner."**_

" _ **Isn't that why he 'murdered' Artemis?"**_

" _ **Guess he didn't convince everyone."**_

" _ **You guess!" Wally yelled.**_

" _ **The cave is, was, just a place, worth sacrificing if it helps us stop the invasion. Look, I'm sorry you lost all your souvenirs."**_

Younger Wally Sr. glared at yj Robin. "Hey I haven't done or said anything yet." YJ robin said. So Wally glared at Nightwing.

" _ **Are you serious?" Wally yelled as he pushed Nightwing down into a chair. "I don't care about that junk, I'm worried about Artemis. Terrified for her. You put her right into his hands."**_

" _ **Wally, we're talking about Kaldur here."**_

" _ **I know, Kaldur, our friend, who in the space of a few months, lost the love of his life, and found out Black manta was his father. Isn't it possible Aqua lad might actually be a traitor, a triple agent? He's supposed to be playing them, but are you absolutely sure he isn't playing you?"**_

Oldest Kaldur was sad that Wally felt that way, but understood why.

 **A/N: I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far. I hate when I have to make chapters into multiple parts, so I just made this longer instead of making 3 parts. Please review.**


	41. the couch

_**Kaline and Emily were sitting on a couch in Mt. Justice. They were wearing civvies. Kaline was wearing a long sleeved yellow blouse, brown boots, and black leggings. Emily was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with ripped sleeves, blue skinny jeans, and black flats. Emily's head rested on Kaline's shoulder. Zala and Aiden (also in civvies) were sitting behind the coach. Zala was wearing a yellow tank top, black boots, and blue skinny jeans. Aiden was wearing a red t-shirt, athletic shoes, and jeans. Everyone else was in the kitchen.**_

"Are you two together?" Paula asked Kaline and Emily. They nodded. Emily was smirking while Kaline blushed.

"And why are you guys behind the couch?" asked youngest Artemis.

"its fun?" said Zala. "Oh, and he's there because he goes where ever I tell him."

"I do not." Aiden protested. Zala smirked. "Ok, maybe." He admitted.

" _ **You know, just because you're behind the couch, doesn't mean we don't know you're there." Said Emily in a bored tone.**_

"Do they sit there often?" asked Raven.

"Yep." Said Lian.

" _ **We know, but its nice back here." Said Zala. Emily and Kaline looked at each other.**_

" _ **You are so weird Zala." Said Aiden.**_

" _ **You're doing the same thing, Aiden." Said Zala. "Plus that's why you love me." He blushed and she smirked.**_

"Someone's got a crush." Said YJ Robin.

" _ **Oh, god, you two are so obvious." Said Emily.**_

" _ **Just ask her out all ready." Said Kaline.**_

" _ **If anything, she's going to ask him out." Said Emily laughing.**_

"I did." Said Zala, smirking.

"Yeah, she did." Muttered Aiden.

" _ **Shut up." Said Aiden, who was blushing even worse now. Zala was still smirking.**_

 **A/N: Don't know what this is, ok. Sorry. Please review.**


	42. 10 year old Mar'i knows about the league

_**Damian looked about 15. Paula, Wally and Mar'i were 10. Ferra was 9, Mary-Jade was 8, and Shawn was 7. They were in the Wayne Manor. Sometimes Dick and Artemis lived there for short periods of time. "We're going somewhere, don't die." Said Dick.**_

"Why am I in charge of you guys?" asked Dick.

"They're our kids from the future, we already established this before most of you showed up." Said YJ Robin. Most people's eyes widened.

"Wow." Said Jason.

"I know you guys are there and the girl from earlier, but who's the older kid?" Nightwing asked.

"Oh, that's Bruce's biological son, Damian." Said Mary-Jade.

"Who's the mom?" Tim asked.

"Talia Al Ghul." Said Emily.

"Whoa." Said Jason.

" _ **We know that, Grayson!" said Damian.**_

" _ **Ok, then, bye." He said, and left.**_

" _ **Where are they going?" Paula asked Damian.**_

"Now that I think about it they were probably on a mission." Said Ferra.

"Who's the other person they're talking about?" asked Bart.

"Oh, um, my and Mary-Jade's mother." Answered Shawn. Artemis felt awkward from being reminded of her future relationship.

"So then who are your guy's moms?" asked TT robin.

"Well, her mom is Barbara." Said YJ Robin pointing at Ferra. "They're Wally and Artemis's kids, Their also Artemis's kids, and not sure about the Mar'i girl, but I have an idea."

Both Barbaras looked disturbed. And everyone made the connection that Artemis and Dick get together, and were a little shocked.

"But Wally's dead." Said Tigress.

"Your pregnant, surprise." said Paula. "With twins." Tigress's eyes widened.

" _ **Do you know?" asked Ferra.**_

" _ **I know." Said Mar'i. "But I'm not supposed to tell anyone."**_

"You think she actually knows?" asked Mal.

" _ **Where are they then?" asked Damian.**_

" _ **League mission." She whispered in Damian's ear.**_

"Who told her?" asked older Conner.

"Her mom." Said Lian.

" _ **How do you know that?" Damian asked.**_

" _ **Mom told me about their job, and I'm just guessing that's where they are." She answered.**_

" _ **Of course it was your Mother." He said.**_

 **A/N: I know that wasn't very exciting for them learning about the kids, but I really didn't want to write anything too dramatic. Please review. Sorry, terrible chapter name, I know.**


	43. Cassie and Tim are a couple

_**Cassie and Tim were standing side by side in front of Jason's hologram holding hands. Virgil was across from them. "Welcome to the team Virgil." Said Cassie.**_

" _ **Call me static." Said Virgil.**_

" _ **Catchy. So what about your pals?" Tim asked. "I take it, they declined our invitation."**_

"Who?" asked YJ Robin.

"Asami, Tye, Eduardo, and Arsenal." Said Virgil.

" _ **Well, Arsenal was always more of a solo act, and the others are getting out of the game." Said Virgil.**_

"But I thought he teamed up with Kori and Red hood." Said Nightwing.

"Yeah, that is kind of out of character for him." Said Virgil.

" _ **Since when are Tim and Cassie a couple?" Conner asked M'gann. They were standing by a tree watching them.**_

"Ok, that's really creepy." Said Tim.

"Were you really watching us?" asked Cassie.

"Sorry," said oldest M'gann.

" _ **Since Wally… you know. It's kind of a life is short thing." Said M'gann. "It gave Cassie the courage to kiss him."**_

"Oh, great, that's my legacy now." Said younger Wally Sr.

"Then mine is for people to talk in front of a hologram of me." Said Jason. "People seemed to do that a lot.

" _ **That kind of courage…" Said Conner moving closer to M'gann.**_

" _ **Can be hard to come by." M'gann finished.**_

"Wow." Said Ryan.

" _ **Team, report to the mission room." Kaldur's voice interrupted.**_

 **A/N: I know it's short. Please review.**


	44. tour

_**The computer announced Robin and Kid flash. They ran to Aqua lad, Miss Martian and Super boy. "Did you ask him?" asked Robin.**_

" _ **What did he say?" asked Wally.**_

" _ **He's arriving now." Said Kaldur.**_

"Who are you talking about?" asked Aiden.

"Red tornado." Answered younger Wally Sr.

" _ **What are we waiting for?" Wally said excitedly. Wally and Robin ran off to the entrance and the others followed. Red tornado landed. "Red tornado!" said Wally.**_

" _ **Greeting," said Red Tornado. "Is there a reason you intercepted me outside the cave?"**_

" _ **We hoped you had a mission for us." Said Kaldur.**_

" _ **Mission assignments are the batman's responsibility." Said Red Tornado.**_

" _ **It's been over a week and nothing…." Robin complained.**_

" _ **You'll be tested soon enough." Said Red Tornado, cutting him off. "Now, for the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."**_

" _ **This team is not a social club." Said Kaldur.**_

"You had a bit of a rebellious streak back then." Said Zatanna.

" _ **No, but I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise." Said Red Tornado. "Perhaps you can keep busy with familiarizing yourself with the cave."**_

" _ **Keep busy." Said Wally angrily.**_

" _ **Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin said angrily.**_

" _ **Oh, I'll find out!" said Miss Martian. "Sorry, I forgot, he's a machine. Inorganic. I cannot read his mind."**_

" _ **Nice try though. So, um, do you know what I'm thinking right now?" Wally asked flirtatiously.**_

"Really, Baywatch?" said Artemis.

" _ **We all know what you're thinking right now." Said Robin as he elbowed Wally.**_

A few people laughed.

" _ **And now we tour the clubhouse." Said Kaldur.**_

" _ **Well, superboy and I live here, maybe we can play tourguide." Said Miss Martian. They all looked at superboy.**_

" _ **Don't look at me." He said, indicating that he wasn't going to play tour guide.**_

" _ **We won't, a private tour sounds much more fun." Said Wally.**_

"I don't think that's what anyone meant." Said Kaline.

" _ **She never said private." Said Robin.**_

"yeah." Said Zatanna.

" _ **Team building, we'll all go." Said Kaldur.**_

 _ **They walked back into the entrance. Robin pushed Wally back for flirting with M'gann earlier. "This would be the front door." Said Miss Martian. The walked to the other door. "And this would be the back. The cave is actually the entire mountain."**_

" _ **It was hollowed out and reinforced by superman and green lantern back in the early days of the league." Said Wally.**_

" _ **Then why abandon it for the hall of justice?" asked Conner.**_

" _ **The cave's secret location was… compromised." Said Kaldur.**_

" _ **So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah, that makes sense." Said Conner sarcastically.**_

"Well, actually they have the watchtower." Said Ryan.

" _ **Villains know of the cave, we must be on constant alert." Said M'gann.**_

 _ **Robin took her hand. "The bad guys know we know they know about the place, so they'd never think to look here."**_

"That didn't make much sense." Said Emily.

 _ **Wally pushed robin's hand off M'gann's. "Uh, He means we're hiding in plain sight." Clarified Wally.**_

" _ **Ah, that's much clearer." Said M'gann.**_

 _ **Conner sniffed the air. "I smell smoke." He said.**_

" _ **Oh, my cookies!" said M'gann. She flew into the kitchen and took them out of the oven using her powers. "I was trying out Grammy Jones recipe from episode 17 of.." she laughed awkwardly. "Never mind."**_

"You were talking about Hello Megan, weren't you?" asked younger Wally.

"Yeah." She said.

"It was a strong hint towards that, I don't think anyone gave it a second thought though." Said Amethyst.

" _ **I bet they would have tasted great." Said Robin. "He doesn't seem to mind."**_

 _ **Kid flash was eating them even though they were severely burnt. Everyone looked at him. "I… have… a serious metabolism." He said.**_

"Wow." Said younger Artemis.

" _ **I'll make more?" she said.**_

" _ **It was sweet of you to make any." Said Kaldur.**_

" _ **Thanks Aqualad."**_

 **A/N: Sorry, this is kind of random. Do you have any ideas for the kids from the future? If so, I would like to hear them. Please review, it makes me write more when I get a lot of reviews.**


	45. Zatanna

_**Wally was sitting in a chair in the cave with a broken arm. "Pineapple juice." Said Captain Marvel as he gave Wally a glass.**_

"Are you forcing Billy to be your servant?" asked Jason. Younger Wally shrugged.

 _ **Wally took a drink. "Ah, just what the doctor ordered."**_

" _ **How's the arm doing, Wally?" he asked.**_

" _ **Nothing a little nachos can't cure." Said Wally.**_

" _ **Nachos, Oh, I'll go get you some!" said Captain Marvel as he flew off.**_

"He is very childish." Said Paula.

"Well he was only like ten at that point, but we didn't know." Said older Wally.

"Oh. How?" asked Paula.

"He can change form with like a magic word." Said older Wally Sr.

 _ **Robin was battling Artemis and Kaldur was fighting M'gann. "Not bad, actually it's been a very productive week." Said Black canary.**_

" _ **Yeah, for everyone except kid malingerer." Said Artemis.**_

" _ **Hey, arm broken in combat against the injustice league." Said Wally.**_

"Who?" asked Don.

"Uhg, remember, our dad told us this stuff. It was made up of Poison Ivy, the Joker, Count Vertigo, Atomic skull, Wotan, black Atom, and ultra humanite. The light used them to get the justice league off their trail." Said Dawn.

"Ok, I don't usually pay attention to league history lessons." Said Don.

Dawn sighed.

" _ **I've really enjoyed being your den mother this week." Said Dinah.**_

 _ **The computer announced Zatarra, and he let Zatanna through. "Zatanna, this is the team." Said Zatarra, "team, my daughter, Zatanna."**_

"Oh, so it's the first time I met the team." Said Zatanna.

" _ **Hi I'm…" said M'gann.**_

" _ **Robin!" yelled Robin cutting her off. "I mean, I'm robin. She's megan, uh, and that's Wally, Artemis, that's Kaldur, and Conner."**_

"Oh, my god." Said Jason laughing. "You kind of remind me of Wally right there."

"Yeah, that was kind of weird." Said Dick.

" _ **Welcome to the cave." said Kaldur.**_

" _ **Uh, thanks." Said Zatanna.**_

" _ **Are you joining the team?" Robin stuttered.**_

" _ **Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Said Giovani. "This is strictly a visit. I am sorry we missed the training. It's something from which Zatanna could better."**_

' _ **Do the rest of you get the feeling we're still on probation with Zattara?' Miss Martian asked psychically.**_

"Hm, I've always wondered what exactly you guys were saying in that conversation." Said Zatanna.

' _ **Not just Zatarra, I mean why's Marvel still hanging around?' asked Conner.**_

"Because he's a little kid that idolizes you guys." Said middle M'gann.

' _ **Because we like having him around' said Wally.**_

' _ **You like having him around, because he waits on you hand and foot.' Said Artemis.**_

' _ **And your point is?' said Wally.**_

' _ **Almost makes one nostalgic for Red Tornado's tenure as our supervisor.' Said Kaldur.**_

' _ **Yeah, at least he trusted us.' Said Robin.**_

' _ **If you ignore the fact that we shouldn't have trusted him!' said Conner. 'He was a traitor. That machine nearly got M…, all of us killed.'**_

"You were about to say M'gann weren't you?" asked Emily.

"Yeah." Said youngest Conner.

" _ **Are you guys having a psychic conversation?" asked Zatanna. "Cause I can't decide if that's cool or really rude."**_

"Both." Said Zala.

" _ **Alright, fine. We're talking about Tornado. It's been weeks since his attack, and the league hasn't told us anything." Said Conner.**_

" _ **The League is searching for tornado, as well as the other androids that invaded the cave, and their creator, T.O. Morrow." said Dinah. "Batman's made tracking them down our highest priority."**_

" _ **But you've found none of the above." Said Robin.**_

" _ **Not yet, but Tornado is Justice League. The team is not to pursue this." Said Canary.**_

" _ **Why don't you all take Zatanna on a, uh, a tour of the cave?" said Giovani. She was sitting by Wolf.**_

She got a few strange looks.

" _ **Ah. You're giving a tour?" asked Captain Marvel. "Cool."**_

" _ **Actually, I was hoping you'd take wolf outside." Said Conner. "He needs the excersise. We'll join you in a few."**_

"You're distracting him, aren't you?" asked Shawn.

" _ **Sure, Sure. I can do that. Come on wolf." Said Captain Marvel they ran off.**_

" _ **What… my nachos." Said Wally. Super boy grabbed him.**_

"Really, your _nachos._ " Said Lian.

" _ **When you did…How did you…?" asked Robin because Zatanna had different clothes on.**_

"Magic." She said.

" _ **We're not really taking a tour are we?" asked Zatanna.**_

" _ **No. We're hunting down that robot." Said Conner.**_

" _ **Yes we are." Said Kaldur.**_

" _ **Wow. Out loud and everything." Said Zatanna.**_

A few people laughed.

" _ **What about new girl?" asked Artemis.**_

" _ **I'm sure she won't tell." Said Robin.**_

" _ **I can't tell. Not if you kidnap me." Said Zatanna.**_

"Ok, that is really weird logic." Said Paula.

" _ **Oh. She's going to fit in great." said Artemis.**_

 **A/N: Please review. Reviews motivate me.**


	46. Kori visits

_**Nightwing entered the cave. Everyone was in civvies. "So who's our babysitter this time?" asked Lian.**_

 _ **Nightwing sighed. "Stop referring to everyone as 'babysitter'. And Kori will be staying with you today."**_

"So, Kori is Starfire's real name?" asked Cyborg.

"Correct." Said Kori. "My real name is Koriand'r, it translates to Starfire."

 _ **Lian and Aiden groaned. "Why her?" asked Aiden.**_

"What has future me done that you mistrust me?" asked Starfire. Aiden found it strange seeing his mother young, and with an air of innocence.

"Nothing, really." He said. It was true. He didn't hate his mother. She was just a bit annoying at times.

" _ **Because she has a lot of free time, and I couldn't find anyone else." Answered Nightwing.**_

" _ **Kori, as in you're crazy alien princess mom?" asked Zala.**_

" _ **Yeah, her." Said Aiden bitterly.**_

Everyone gawked at the screen. They were token back, they would never have guessed that Kori was his mother.

"Wait, princess?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes, technically I am a princess, but I do not like talking about my past." Said Starfire, which made the teen titans very curious.

 _ **Kori walked in. "Hello," she said. "I will be staying with you today."**_

" _ **So, yeah, good bye." Said Nightwing who then left.**_

" _ **Hey, my dad's here almost every day." Said Ferra. "She's probably not going to stay long, so don't complain."**_

" _ **Hey, at least it isn't your dad." Said Shawn.**_

That statement made everyone very curious.

 _ **Aiden shuddered at the thought. "Yeah, that would be disastrous."**_

" _ **Heavy on the dis." Said Ferra. She got strange looks from everyone but her siblings, who were sighing and face palming.**_

All the versions of Dick minus TT Robin smiled.

" _ **I can't believe the league even associates with you anymore." Lian said to Kori.**_

" _ **I really didn't do anything that bad." Said Kori.**_

" _ **You ran around with Red Hood and arsenal killing people." Said Lian.**_

No one could see Kori or Starfire committing murder, except the people from the future.

" _ **I need not justify my actions to a child, but may I remind you of your own parent's actions?" Said Kori.**_

 _ **Lian stopped talking after that. "Thank you for getting that through her head, I've been trying to point this out for years." Said Alice.**_

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating for the last few days. Please review, I need reviews.**


	47. pranks

_**Ryan walked in the living area of the cave, his hair and face dripping with water. He did not look happy. "This is the fourth time this week, I've had water dumped on me." He complained. "Dawn, Don, Lian, Ferra, and Zala we need to talk."**_

"I remember this, it was hilarious." Said Ferra.

" _ **It's not our fault that you keep walking into the water traps, seriously, you're the only one who falls for those." Said Lian.**_

"Really?" asked YJ robin.

"Yeah, it's weird." Said Shawn.

" _ **Yeah, the rest of us always fall for the worst ones, which you always seem to avoid." Said Emily.**_

"There are so many bad ones we could tell you about." Said Marcus.

" _ **The one with the mustard was horrible." Said Lisha.**_

" _ **Yeah, it reminded me of my mom." Said Aiden. The others gave him strange looks. "She drinks it plain."**_

They all stared at Starfire and Kori. "Mustard is most delicious." Said Starfire.

" _ **Eww." Said Shana.**_

" _ **That's a bit strange." Said Myra.**_

" _ **Anyways, just stop pranking people." Said Ryan.**_

" _ **Ryan, you know we won't." said Dawn.**_

" _ **Please!" he begged.**_

" _ **Not a chance." She said kissing him on the cheek.**_

A few people looked amused.

 _ **He sighed. "It was worth a try."**_

 **A/N: Please review. Ok, I know the choice of characters on the cover are a bit random. I was drawing people, and these are the only ones that looked ok. Yes, I'm the one who drew them, that's why they aren't great. Oh, and when I put the picture thingy on fanfiction it kinda cut off some stuff on the sides.**


	48. Don't trust Paula with Vehicles

" _ **Tell her." Said Dick. Mary-Jade, Shawn, and Wally looked horrified.**_ _ **Paula looked guilty.**_

"What happened?" asked Lian.

Paula laughed awkwardly. "Oh, it's _this_ time." She said.

" _ **Tell me what?" asked Artemis.**_

" _ **Well, you know that car we have?" asked Paula said awkwardly. Artemis's eyes narrowed. "Well, I don't think it works anymore."**_

People's eyes widened.

"I remember Ferra telling us about this." Said Aiden.

"Oh yeah." Said Zala.

" _ **What did you do?" Artemis asked.**_

" _ **Umm, it involves mail boxes and a wall, let's just keep it at that." Said Paula.**_

"Oh, wow." Said YJ Robin.

"You are terrible at driving." Said Ferra.

" _ **Paula." Said Artemis angrily.**_

" _ **Sorry mom, I don't know exactly why it happened, but it did." Said Paula.**_

" _ **You need to stop doing things like this." Said Artemis.**_

" _ **Yeah, sorry." Said Paula.**_

" _ **Well, you're grounded." Said Artemis.**_

"I get grounded a lot." Said Paula.

"You deserve it though." Said Ferra.

" _ **Yeah, I expected that much." Said Paula.**_

" _ **You really shouldn't have trusted her with a vehicle." Said Wally.**_

"Very true." Said Ferra.

" _ **Hey, you're my twin, you're supposed to be on my side!" said Paula.**_

"Yeah." Said Dawn and Don.

" _ **I know, but let's just say, I'm never letting you borrow my car when we're older." Said Wally.**_

" _ **Neither am I." said Shawn.**_

" _ **Where did Ferra go?" Artemis asked.**_

" _ **She went to her mom's house." Said Dick.**_

" _ **Yeah, she said something about how annoying Paula was and left." Said Shawn.**_

"She _is_ annoying." Said Ferra.

 _ **Mary-Jade sighed. "I don't blame her." She said.**_

"Hey!" said Paula.

 **A/N: Wow, this is kind of random. Please review. Sorry for not updating recently, I was busy.**


	49. Dinner

_**M'gann, Conner, Ryan, Emily, and Kaline were sitting in the table eating dinner. "So, did I do Ok on the food?" asked M'gann.**_

" _ **You did wonderful, Mrs. Kent." Said Kaline.**_

" _ **Thank you." Said M'gann.**_

" _ **I have a question, Mom." Said Ryan.**_

"Oh my god, it's that conversation." Said Emily blushing.

"Oh, this was so embarrassing." Said Kaline.

" _ **What?" M'gann asked.**_

" _ **Ok, why won't you let Dawn come over more than like once a month, but you let Kaline practically live with us? And you even let her share a room with Emily." Said Ryan. The mentioned girls both gave him a horrified 'shut up' look.**_

Dawn gave Ryan a flirtatious smile.

"He actually asked that?!" asked Zala laughing.

"Yeah, and they still don't know they're dating." Said Ryan.

"We sound kind of oblivious." Said oldest Conner.

"You kind of are." Said Emily.

" _ **Well, Dawn's your girlfriend." Said M'gann.**_

"So oblivious." Said Ferra.

" _ **And?" he asked. Emily was glaring at her brother.**_

" _ **Well, it's a different situation. Emily and Kaline have a completely different type of relationship. You know it would be bad parenting if we let your girlfriend stay over." Answered M'gann.**_

People started laughing.

 _ **Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Ok." He said. M'gann and Conner looked confused.**_

 **A/N: Ok, so that was a weird chapter. Please review. Oh and Kaline stays with them when Kaldur is busy.**


	50. Ferra learns family secrets

_**Barbara was in a wheelchair in an apartment. Ferra was there too, she looked about 12.**_

"Whoa, what happened?" asked older Barbara.

"You were shot." Said Ferra.

People who didn't already know this were shocked.

" _ **Ferra, I have something I need to tell you." Said Barbara.**_

" _ **What is it, Mom?" asked Ferra.**_

" _ **Have you ever heard of Batgirl?" she asked.**_

" _ **Yeah, weren't there like 3 of them?" she asked.**_

"Who were the other 2?" asked younger Barbara.

"You tell me in a bit." Said Ferra.

" _ **Yeah." Said Barbara.**_

" _ **So what about them?" asked Ferra.**_

" _ **I was the first one." She said slowly.**_

 _ **Ferra gasped. "What?!" she yelled.**_

" _ **Now I'm Oracle."**_

"So, you continue even in the chair?" asked Nightwing.

" _ **Never heard of her."**_

" _ **I mainly give info to other heroes."**_

"Doesn't sound that fun." Said older Barbara.

" _ **Ok, I guess that makes sense."**_

" _ **Your father is in the business too."**_

" _ **Really?" Ferra asked.**_

" _ **Yeah, he's Nightwing. He was the first robin, too."**_

 _ **Ferra gaped. "Let me guess, my whole family's involved in this."**_

"This s how we felt a few hours ago." Said Paula.

" _ **Most of them."**_

" _ **Who were the other Batgirls?"**_

" _ **Well the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **one was your aunt Cassandra."**_

" _ **Which one?"**_

"You have more than one aunt named Cassandra?" asked Raven.

"Yeah, they are almost opposites though." Said Ferra.

" _ **The one who talks less, Cassie was wonder girl."**_

People laughed.

" _ **So Aunt Cassie can fly?"**_

" _ **Yep. Anyway then Cass let Steph become batgirl and then became Black Bat. Speaking of Steph, that girl went through monikers as fast as Bruce went through sidekicks. She was spoiler first, then she was the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **Robin, then she was spoiler again, then she was Batgirl."**_

"Whoa, you mean I was a robin and a batgirl?" said Steph sounding shocked.

"I would be so happy about the robin thing, you got fired after like 3 months." Said Aiden.

" _ **Who was Uncle Tim?"**_

" _ **He was the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **robin, and then he was Red Robin."**_

" _ **Jason?"**_

 _ **Barbara's expression darkened. "Well, now that you mention him, I guess I'm in the mood for a rant."**_

"About what?" asked older Barbara.

" _ **He was the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **robin, then he died. Murdered by the Joker, the same person who put me in the chair."**_

"Oh, wow." Said Cassie.

" _ **Then he was resurrected by Ra's Al Ghul."**_

"What?!" yelled Nightwing.

"Oh, so I don't stay dead?" asked Jason, sounding really shocked.

" _ **You'd think he'd show up, tell us he was alive and we'd all hug and be happy, right? But, no. He had to go crazy, with his weird 'every villain must die' ideas, and even fight us. I feel like Dick forgave him way too easy. Me, I'm still mad. Tim agrees with me."**_

"What… that doesn't sound like something I'd do." Said Jason. Nightwing, Dick, both Barbaras and Tim looked shocked.

"Wow, I sound mad." Said younger Barbara.

" _ **Wow, that's bad."**_

" _ **Damian, was almost as bad at first, but that's because his mother and grandfather had been influencing him his whole life. He was raised and trained to be an assassin. Dick and Bruce straightened him out by letting him become the 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **robin."**_

"We let that kid become robin?" yelled YJ Robin.

"Yeah." Said Shawn.

" _ **Artemis?"**_

" _ **Oh, she actually used her real name when she was Green Arrow's sidekick. She has a really convenient name. Anyway she later became Tigress when the first Kid Flash, Paula and Wally's dad, died."**_

"Your name _is_ really convenient." Said younger Wally.

" _ **Oh, and Bruce was Batman." Said Barbara.**_

" _ **Wow."**_

 **A/N: Please review. I need reviews. I would like to know if you guys had any ideas for the future kids.**


	51. Jason, Tim, and Damian fight alot

_**Jason, Dick, Cass, Damian, and Tim were in the manor. Jason, Damian, and Tim were glaring at each other, while Dick and Cass looked annoyed at them. Tim's hair was longer, and Jason looked kind of crazy.**_

" _ **Could you three just get along, for once?" pleaded Dick. They all looked at him as to say no.**_

"I've always wondered what Jason and Tim would react to each other." Dick said to himself.

"They never get along." Said Ferra.

" _ **No, they're all jealous of each other, and Damian and Jason have daddy issues which makes things worse." Said Cass.**_

People laughed. Tim and Jason felt awkward.

" _ **I do not have daddy issues!" yelled Damian and Jason at the same time.**_

"Yes they do." Said Aiden.

" _ **You really do." Mumbled Tim.**_

" _ **Shut up, replacement." Said Jason.**_

 _Replacement?_ Jason thought _Makes sense._

" _ **I preferred when he was dead." Tim mumbled.**_

Tim's eyes widened, apparently future him wasn't so polite.

 _ **Dick and Cass sighed.**_

" _ **I remember when you were both kids, you were so much easier to handle." Said Dick. "Damian on the other hand has never been easy to take care of."**_

"You kind of sound like an old man." Said Younger Wally Sr.

" _ **I'm allowed to be mad, they've both tried to kill me multiple times." Said Tim.**_

People were shocked at that.

" _ **Yeah, Ok." Said Dick.**_

 **A/N: Sorry for it being so short. Please review. Please!**


	52. Batgirl meets the team

_**Artemis, Conner, M'gann, Kaldur, Zatanna, Wally, and Raquel were in the cave when the computer announced batman and robin. Then they allowed batgirl to enter.**_

" _ **Who's she?" asked Wally.**_

"Oh, is this when you joined?" asked Mary-Jade.

"Yep." Said younger Barbara.

" _ **Wait, is that batgirl, there's rumors about her in Gotham." Said Artemis.**_

" _ **Yep." Said robin.**_

" _ **Yes, this is batgirl, she will be joining the team." Said Batman.**_

" _ **Hi." Said Batgirl. "Nice to meet you guys."**_

" _ **Hi, I'm…" said M'gann.**_

" _ **Miss Martian, or M'gann M'orzz, or Megan Morse. I already know all your names." Said Barbara.**_

" _ **What's your name?" asked Artemis.**_

"Secret identity." Said Ferra.

" _ **Sorry, secret identity." Said Barbara. "Batman's picky about that."**_

"Yeah, he is." Said Tim.

"The whole secret ID thing didn't last long for me." Said older Barbara.

" _ **Well I'm glad to meet you." Said M'gann.**_

" _ **Wait, do you know boy blunder's secret ID?" asked Artemis.**_

"Of course I do." Said younger Barbara.

 _ **Barbara smirked. "Yeah, but Batman would kill me if I told you." She said.**_

"He would." Said Aiden.

 **A/N: Sorry for it being so short. Please review, I beg. Thank you Unlucky Alis and Skyywriter14 for being such faithful reviewers.**


	53. Therapy

_**Conner and Dinah were sitting in green chairs across from each other. "I can only imagine how devastating it was. Losing your friends, in essence your family, convinced all the time it was completely real. I'm sure it must have been horrible for you. I understand, your Super boy, you're not supposed to have feelings of sadness or vulnerability." Said Dinah.**_

"The therapy sessions." Mumbled. TT Robin.

"Please tell me you aren't going to show all of them." Begged YJ Robin.

"Sorry, but I am." Said Amethyst.

" _ **You don't know what I feel!" yelled Conner as he got up and left. She called after him. "Just leave me alone." He said.**_

"Then I went and found the forever people." Said older Conner.

 _ **The scene changed so that Artemis was sitting in the chair across from Dinah. "Look me dying during the exercise might have started things going south, but I was coma girl. Missed out on all the fun of forgetting it wasn't real, so no trauma, no need for the shrink wrap." Said Artemis.**_

"That sounds like a bad experience, what happened?" asked Paula wordily.

All the people who had experienced the exercise looked down. "We don't like to talk about it." Said oldest M'gann.

" _ **You're too tough to need help." Said Dinah.**_

" _ **Whatever, maybe." Said Artemis.**_

" _ **Or maybe too tough to admit you need help." Said Dinah. "Artemis, it's not a sign of weakness to open up to your friends."**_

"So, she used the same strategy on me as Superboy?" said Tigress.

" _ **I know that." Artemis said annoyed.**_

" _ **But you still keep secrets from them."**_

" _ **You won't tell them, you can't." ordered Artemis, her eyes wide.**_

" _ **I won't, but you should. You could start by admitting you're not really Green Arrow's niece."**_

"You tried to convince the team you were Ollie's niece?" Don asked.

"Yep, she told us this, you just don't pay attention, like normal" Said Dawn.

" _ **pft. Yeah right. Can you imagine what Wally would do with that?"**_

" _ **Interesting, so the person you're most worried about is Wally?"**_

Older Wally smiled at middle Artemis.

 _ **Artemis's eyes widened.**_

 _ **Now Kaldur was in the chair. "I was the general, but I behaved like a soldier and sacrificed myself. I am not fit for command and must resign as team leader." Said Kaldur.**_

"Wait, you almost quit?" Dick asked middle Kaldur, alarmed.

"Yes." He said.

" _ **Who do you recommend to take your place?" Dinah asked.**_

 _ **Kaldur considered it for a second. "Artemis is too raw and untrusting. Kid flash too rash and impulsive. Miss Martian remains too eager to please. Super boy carries too much anger." He answered.**_

"Wow, Kaldur." Said Zala. "You're just insulting everyone."

" _ **Making Robin the logical choice." Said Dinah.**_

" _ **But he is so young."**_

" _ **Kaldur, you're all young."**_

" _ **I cannot shift this burden to him. Not yet." He sighed. "It appears I must withdraw my resignation."**_

"He does end up leader of the teen titans two years later." Said Mary-Jade.

"And he's very good at it." Said Starfire.

 _ **Next Wally was in the chair. He was laying upside down, throwing food in his mouth.**_

" _ **So you want me to believe after everything you went through, including your own death from fiery explosion, you're peachy?" said Dinah.**_

" _ **I'm, uh, fairly certain I never use the word peachy, but I think you got the gist." Said Wally.**_

"Wow, you took this way better than the rest of us, I practically broke down." Said YJ Robin.

"Me too." Said M'gann.

" _ **So you really have no interest in confronting your extreme reaction to Artemis's death?"**_

 _ **He started choking on popcorn, so he sat normally. "I rather talk about you, babe."**_

"Wow, Baywatch." Said younger Artemis.

" _ **Wally, you're in denial."**_

" _ **I'm comfortable with that."**_

Younger Artemis raised an eyebrow.

 _ **Next it was Dick's turn. "Hurting? Try traumatized." He said.**_

Everyone winced.

" _ **I finally become leader and wind up sending all of my friends to their deaths. I know I did what I had to, but I hated it. When we started this team, I was desperate to be in charge. Not anymore. And that's not even the worst of it. You can't tell batman."**_

" _ **Nothing leaves this room." Said Dinah.**_

" _ **I always wanted, expected to grow up and become him. And the hero bit, I'm still all in. But that thing inside him, that thing that drives him to sacrifice everything for the sake of his mission, that's not in me. I-I don't want to be 'the' batman anymore."**_

"How ironic." Said Lian. She got some confused looks.

"Well, there was this one time when Bruce died (He came back, don't worry) that he became Batman. And Damian was his robin." Said Ferra.

People gaped at her.

 _ **Last was M'gann. "It was all my fault. Hello, Megan. Who else could take a simple exercise and turn it into a nightmare that terrorizes everyone she cares about?" Said M'gann sadly. Her skin turned into human colored skin instead of green.**_

She got looks of sympathy. Though older Conner kind of started thinking about how M'gann did abuse her abilities.

" _ **You've turned white." Said Dinah.**_

 _ **M'gann gasped and looked at herself. "No!" she yelled.**_

" _ **Oh, you meant Caucasian. Yeah, I'm fine being Megan. But I can't be trusted to use my other powers."**_

" _ **M'gann, you're a Martian. Not using your natural abilities is like me refusing to speak. Which, by the way, I tried for a while, after my very first canary cry nearly deafened my entire first-grade class."**_

"That sounds horrible." Said Kaline.

" _**So I get how you feel, but not being yourself is never the answer and won't make your feelings of guilt go away. Learned from what happened. Your uncle would be happy to train you. Practice until you gain control and regain your confidence."**_

 **A/N: Please review! I need reviews. This was one of my longer chapters. Ok, The weirdest thing happened this morning. I was talking to one of my friends, and she was telling me about a fanfic she was reading. It was her first one, I suggested that she check out the previous day. And it happened to be one that I wrote. Not this one though.**


	54. traught

_**Artemis was standing in front of Gotham academy with her school uniform on. "Artemis, I'm Bette, your new student liaison." Said a girl with curly blonde hair. "Welcome to Gotham academy."**_

" _ **Thanks, I'm Artemis…. But… you knew that." She said awkwardly.**_

A few people face palmed.

 _ **Then Dick walked over put his arm around her shoulder. "We'll laugh about this someday." He said and took a picture of them with his phone. She looked disoriented. He left.**_

"Oh my god, that's the story behind that picture? Wow." Said Paula. They had the picture in an album that she had seen a few times.

" _ **Uhh, who was that?" asked Artemis.**_

" _ **A freshman, ignore him." Said Bette.**_

" _ **Dick what was that about?" Barbara asked him.**_

"Well, I get it now." Said older Barbara.

" _ **Nothing, Barbara, just being friendly with the new girl." He answered.**_

 _ **The scene changed to Artemis walking towards a phone booth. "Artemis?" Robin called as he appeared.**_

 _ **She gasped. "Robin…I uh."**_

" _ **How random that you're in Gotham city instead of Star City, where your uncle Green Arrow lives." He put emphasis on the word uncle.**_

"You knew. Didn't you?" younger Artemis asked.

"Yep." Said yj robin.

"Know what?" asked Wally.

"Who my family was." Said Tigress.

" _ **I'm uh, here to see my cousin, she was in the state spelling bee…in Gotham."**_

" _ **C-O-O-L, did she W-I-N?" he asked.**_

" _ **N-O." Artemis said annoyed.**_

" _ **D-R-A-G." he said.**_

"Uhh, you carried that out longer than you should have." Said Ferra.

" _ **Yeah, let's just go to the cave." said Artemis.**_

" _ **Ladies first."**_

" _ **Your town, you go."**_

 _ **He shrugged and went first.**_

 _ **The scene changed to Artemis and Robin fighting Red Tornado's siblings. "Who are we fighting?" Artemis asked.**_

" _ **Don't know, but we're sitting ducks by these tubes. Head for the exit." Robin said the water came out of the exit. "Or not." They were thrown against the wall by the water. Then they landed on the floor and ran away from the fireball being shot at them.**_

 _ **They ran into a room full of exercise equipment. "Robin to team. Come in. Aqualad!"**_

" _ **M'gann, can you hear me? Are you there?" asked Artemis. Fire burst through the door behind them.**_

" _ **Batman. Override RG4. Cave calling justice league." Said Robin as they entered the shower rooms. "H-O-J slash watchtower." They started turning on the water. "B-0-1 priority ray. Com is down. Locked."**_

"I didn't get any of what you said." Said Don.

"You don't get anything." Said Dawn.

 _ **They stood in the middle of the room. "At least the water's helping." Said Robin. Then water bursted out of everywhere. "Or not." He said. The whole room filled with water. Robin threw a bomb thingy blade at the wall. It beeped then exploded. They exited through the hole.**_

" _ **We need to get lost." Said Robin As they ran into the kitchen**_

" _ **The air vent!" yelled Artemis.**_

" _ **Good. Go!" said Robin.**_

" _ **What are you…?" Artemis asked.**_

" _ **Downloading cave blueprints." He answered. "Could come in…" he trailed off as he heard a clanking noise. "Go! Go!"**_

 _ **They went through the vents. "Go left." Directed Robin. Fire busted through the vent they just left. "uhh. Too close. Take the first right. There should be a vent cover right in front of you." They exited the vent system. "This way." They went down stairs and hid behind a machine that started beeping. "That's not good." Said Robin. They ran away dodging fire. "I know that other access tunnel is here somewhere."**_

" _ **You mean this one?" asked Artemis as she went down it. Robin left a bomb and followed her.**_

" _ **Hold on." Said Robin. He started doing something with his computer. "Locking out the cave's heat and motion sensors to prevent the enemy from tracking us."**_

" _ **And I ask again, who is the enemy?" asked Artemis.**_

" _ **Let's find out." Said Robin. "Downloading cave security footage. There." It showed footage of Kid flash trying to fix Super boy's bike.**_

" _ **Torque wrench." Said Wally. M'gann used her powers to hand him one. "Thanks green cheeks." He said.**_

"Green cheeks?" Emily asked with distaste.

" _ **I have been meaning to ask, any problem juggling your schoolwork with your responsibilities here?" asked Kaldur.**_

" _ **No." said Conner.**_

" _ **Juggling is just one of my many talents." Said Wally. "Socket wrench."**_

" _ **Daily cheerleading practice has presented a challenge." Said M'gann. "Oh, but my first loyalty is always to the team. This team, not the bumblebees."**_

"Oh yeah. I remember the bumble bees, that's where I met Megan and Conner." Said older Karen.

"Wait, you got your codename from a _cheerleading squad_?" asked Lisha, horrified.

"Umm, yeah." Said younger Karen, not thinking anything was wrong with that.

" _ **Artemis starts school today. Do you think she will have trouble maintaining her loyalties?" asked Kaldur.**_

"Oh, that was totally a reference to the mole issue." Said YJ Robin.

" _ **Nah, she'll manage alright." Said Wally. "I mean how much more hostile and annoying…" then the screen fuzzed out.**_

" _ **What happened?" asked Artemis.**_

" _ **Explosion took out the camera." Answered Robin. "I'll find another angle." All of them fuzzed out. "That's it. All four are dead." Artemis gave him a horrified expression. "The cameras. I meant the Cameras. I'm sure the others are okay."**_

"Oh my god, her reaction. You really should have worded that different." Said Lian, laughing.

" _ **Just give me a sec to find the fastest route to the hanger."**_

" _ **Yeah, they're fine." Artemis reassured herself. "They've all got superpowers. They can handle anything."**_

 _ **Artemis and Dick dropped into the library. "There's a secret passage behind one of these bookcases."**_

" _ **Seriously? Cliché much?" said Artemis.**_

"Yep." Said Marcus.

" _ **You should see the batcave." Said Robin.**_

 _ **They walked for a while then hid behind a bookshelf when they heard footsteps. A robotic voice called their names. "It's red tornado." Said Artemis. She got out of behind the shelf. It wasn't red tornado. Robin pushed her out of the way.**_

"Nope." Said Zala.

" _ **Yes on the red. No on the tornado." Said Robin.**_

 _ **The female robot entered in front of them. "Who, What are they?" asked Artemis as they jumped across the tops of bookshelves. A robot tipped a shelve creating a domino effect. Robin pulled a book which opened a passage that they entered.**_

" _ **Uh. Did you know tornado had siblings?" asked Artemis.**_

" _ **No," said Robin.**_

 _ **Robin turned at a cross roads (Hall?) but Artemis stopped him. "So now what?" she asked. "Red Tornado is one of the powerhouses of the league. How are we supposed to take down two of him?"**_

" _ **They do seem pretty user unfriendly." Joked Robin.**_

He got a few annoyed looks, and a few amused expressions.

" _ **Don't joke. They…" she was cut off by speakers.**_

" _ **Attention Robin. Attention Artemis. You have exactly 10 minutes to surrender or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished." Said the male robot. He counted down as they ran.**_

" _ **We can access the hangar from here." Said Robin. Water rushed down the hall. "Or not." He said.**_

" _ **Will you please stop saying that?" chided Artemis as they ran the other direction.**_

"Yeah, you did say that a lot." Said Shawn.

 _ **They got caught in the water and robin pulled out a rebreather then he gave it to Artemis after using it. Then Red torpedo grabbed her leg and Robin stabbed the robot with one of Artemis's arrows and dragged her off. He lined the walls with bombs then Artemis and him surfaced in a larger room.**_

" _ **Look out." Warned Wally as a fireball flew at them, they dodged.**_

" _ **You guys okay?" asked Robin.**_

" _ **Forget us. Help M'gann." Commanded Conner.**_

"I'm pretty sure Kaldur is in the same situation." Said Lian.

" _ **Aqualad, is she..?" asked artemis.**_

" _ **She is unconscious. I fear she-we- cannot survive much longer." Answered Kaldur.**_

 _ **The female robot started shooting fire at them so Artemis and Robin dove underwater and surfaced near stairs. They ran up the stairs. The robots surrounded them. "I'm almost out of Arrows." Said Artemis.**_

" _ **Distract her, now." Commanded robin.**_

 _ **Artemis shot at the female robot, it didn't do anything. Robin threw blades at the male. Robin and Artemis jumped into the water and went into another vent. "6 minutes." A voice announced.**_

" _ **What do we do now?" asked Artemis.**_

" _ **We save them. That's how it works." Said Robin.**_

" _ **Maybe that's how it's supposed to work, but those robots already took out our four superpowered friends." Yelled Artemis.**_

" _ **You seem distraught." Said Robin.**_

"Really." said

" _ **Distraught? M'gann is dying. We have no powers and I'm to my last arrow. Of couse I'm distraught!" she yelled.**_

" _ **Well get traught, or get dead." Said Robin.**_

"Um, I don't think you used the word trot right." Said Raven.

"No, traught, like the opposite of distraught." Said YJ Robin.

"I don't think that's a word." She said.

"I used to make up words." Said TT Robin.

"That's weird." Said Raven.

" _ **How can you be so calm?" she asked.**_

" _ **Practice. I've been doing this since I was nine." Answered Robin.**_

" _ **What good is that now? What chance do we have against unrelenting machines?" asked Artemis.**_

"Wow, you're totally freaking out." Said Ferra.

" _ **Oh. Duh." Said Robin. "Their machines, and one electromagnetic pulse will shut down any machine within range."**_

" _ **Great. Except you better have an EMP emitter in your utility belt, because I know I don't have one in my quiver."**_

" _ **I'm fresh out, but I'm betting we can make one." Said Robin. "What do you say, KF, doable?" he asked into his communicator.**_

"He knows how to do that?" asked Wally Jr.

"Uh, duh." Said younger Wally Sr.

" _ **Doable." Said Wally. "Totally doable."**_

" _ **Five minutes."**_

" _ **You know, if we had more time." Said Wally.**_

"That's it? So you guys did ok?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah." Said Nightwing.

 **A/N: I finally did this like people requested. Please review.**

 **Ok, So I was talking to my brother and started talking in fanfiction terms (Canon and ships) and he asked me why all fanfiction terms revolved around pirates. I never thought about that before then. Oh and just so you know, my brother isn't that young, he's between ages 10-13. I won't give his exact age.**


	55. Leader

_**Conner, M'gann, Dick, Kaldur, and Wally were standing next to some tied up guys in a jungle "I recognize those uniforms, they belong to the cult of the cobra." Said Robin.**_

"Uh, not this mission." Said younger Wally Sr.

"Well, I thought these were important moments that shaped your team." Said Amethyst.

"It was definitely _not_ one of my finest moments." Said Nightwing.

" _ **I'm certain batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's venom operation." Said Kaldur.**_

" _ **Agreed, and since there's obviously no love loss between the cultist and those goons, I'm betting Cobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off." Said Robin.**_

" _ **We get it, Cobra wanted super cultists, mystery solved. Radio bats and we'll be home in time…" said Wally.**_

" _ **These cultists aren't on venom. Cobra's hording the stuff. We don't leave. Not until I know why." Said Robin.**_

" _ **Until you know why?" asked Wally.**_

" _ **This team needs a leader." Said Robin.**_

All of the Richards and Wally Srs winced.

" _ **And it's you? Dude, you're a thirteen year old kid who ducked out on us without a word." Said Wally.**_

 _ **Robin laughed. "And you're a mature 15? You blew our cover first chance you got." Said Robin.**_

"I wonder how this conversation would have gone if I was there." Said younger Artemis.

"Probably would have just insulted both of them." Said Tigress.

"Yeah, probably." Said middle Artemis.

" _ **Don't you want to lead?" M'gann asked Conner.**_

"I don't see him being a leader." Said Emily.

 _ **He scoffed and shook his head. "You?" he asked.**_

 _ **She put her palm up in rejection. "After the Mr. Twister fiasco?"**_

" _ **You did alright." Conner said. M'gann blushed.**_

"So you guys had a moment while they were arguing?" asked Zatanna.

" _ **Look at them argue." Said a guy in Spanish. (There was subtitles) "Free yourselves and take them while they're distracted."**_

"I never noticed that they were talking before." Said older Wally sr.

" _ **Quiet." Bane said in Spanish. "For now I play along. They'll give me what I need."**_

" _ **Yeah, you don't even have superpowers!" said Wally.**_

" _ **Neither does batman!" said Robin.**_

" _ **Cha, you're not batman."**_

" _ **Cha, closest thing we've got!"**_

The teen titans really couldn't imagine their leader acting like this.

 _ **Bane laughed. "Such clever ninos." He said in English. "But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest, get you into the factory via my secret entrance."**_

" _ **There is a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something." M'gann said then her eyes glowed.**_

" _ **Ah, ah, ah, chica." Said Bane. "Bane is not that easy."**_

" _ **He's mentally reciting futball scores in Espanol. This could take a while." Said M'gann.**_

" _ **It's not that complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."**_

"We shouldn't have listened to him." Said YJ Robin.

 _ **The scene changed to the team on a cliff. Robin was using binoculars. "Look at all that product. A buy is going down. But if Cobra's not selling to the usual suspects, then…" said Robin.**_

" _ **Then we need to identify that buyer." finished Kaldur.**_

" _ **Just what I was thinking." said Wally.**_

" _ **Yeah, you're the thinker." Said Robin sarcastically.**_

" _ **Sarcasm? Dude. A real leader would focus on getting answers." Said Wally.**_

"You two just wouldn't stop arguing that day." Said youngest Kaldur with a sigh.

 _ **Bane lifted a boulder to reveal a tunnel. "Answers are this way." Said Bane.**_

" _ **So, now El Luchador is our leader?" said Wally.**_

 _ **The scene changed to them locked in that tunnel. "How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" asked Robin.**_

"All of times I've been leader didn't well." Said YJ Robin.

" _ **You do have the most experience, but perhaps that's exactly what left you unprepared." Said Kaldur. "Fighting alongside batman, your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk. But this team is new, and a leader must be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan."**_

" _ **Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands?" Robin yelled. "Who am I kidding? You should lead us Kaldur, you're the only one who can." He said in a calmer voice.**_

"Oh, so this is how Kaldur became leader." Said Artemis.

" _ **Please, I can run circles…" Wally complained.**_

" _ **Wally, come on." Robin cut him off. "You know he's the one. We all do."**_

" _ **Hello, Megan, it's so obvious."**_

" _ **Could've told you." Said Conner.**_

" _ **Okay." Said Wally.**_

" _ **Then I accept the burden until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders." Kaldur said to robin. "You were born to lead this team, maybe not now, but soon."**_

 **A/N: Please review. Give suggestions (preferably not something that is too long, I'm lazy, and don't like taking more than a few hours to write something)**


	56. Day Off

_**Shana ran down stairs with her hair messy. Cassie was making breakfast. "Mom, why didn't you wake me up, I'm going to be late for school!"**_

"Wait, so I'm your mom?" asked Cassie.

"Yeah." Said Shana shyly.

 _ **Cassie laughed. "Calm down, it's the end of the quarter, no school today."**_

 _ **Shana sighed in relief. "Good, I thought I was a few hours late, I was freaking out."**_

" _ **So, I was thinking we could do something today, like go shopping or go out to eat." Said Cassie.**_

"When I do things like that with my mom, it's usually because we have to." Said Paula.

"Yeah, like Christmas shopping, or a formal dinner with family." Said Wally jr.

" _ **Oh, that sounds cool." Said Shana. "Is dad at work, or on a mission or something?"**_

"Who is your dad?" asked Cassie.

"I'm sure it'll tell you later?" said Shana.

" _ **Oh, he's at work, nothing's really going on today." Said Cassie.**_

" _ **Cool, so I'm going to go fix my hair so we can go, bye." Said Shana.**_

" _ **Okay." Said Cassie. "And I'll finish making breakfast, so we can eat."**_

 **A/N: I know it's incredibly short. I just imagine Cassie being like this with her daughter. Sorry. Please review.**


	57. sorry?

"Ok, so I'm bringing some new people." Announced Amethyst. Everyone groaned.

Red Arrow from the original team's time and invasion time, Arsenal from invasion team's time, Ka'li, Mar'i, Shadow, Changeling, Hex, TT Wally, Jinx, Jade from invasion team time, Baby Lian, and titans East (Bumble bee, Garth, red Arrow, and Mas y Menos) appeared.

"What's going on?" the majority of them asked.

"I'm Amethyst, you are here to watch videos from the future and past with people from the future and past."

"Why are Wally and Paula here?" Mar'i asked.

"Hey, Mar'i." said Paula. "We know everything now, like how you're half alien."

"What?" Mar'I yelled.

"And that almost everyone that we know are villains or heroes." Said Wally Jr.

"Wait, is that mom? Two of her?" asked Ka'li.

"X'hal, I think it is. And Aiden." Said Mar'i. "Hello, little brother."

"Hi." Aiden grumbled.

"Hey, Lisha." Said Hex as he walked over to her.

"Hi, Hector, haven't seen you in a while." Said Lisha.

"Yeah, I missed you." He said.

"Me too." She said.

"Oh, Marcus." Said Ka'li as she saw him.

"Hey, how've you been?" Marcus asked her.

"Well, I'm glad to see you again." She said smiling.

"Hey, babe." Don said to Shadow AKA Shannon Roth.

"So we have been kidnapped by some crazy woman, and are being forced to watch videos? Fun." She said sarcastically.

"It's actually not that bad." He reassured her.

"Ok."

"Oh, look at baby me!" Lian squealed to her little sister.

"You weren't a very cute baby." Said Alice.

"Hey! I was adorable!"

"Uh, not jinx." Said oldest Wally Sr. to younger Wally Sr.

"Who's she?" he asked.

"My ex-girlfriend, that other version of us is still dating her."

 **A/N: I know it's short and I could have made it longer, but I'm lazy. I apologize for adding more people, but it felt almost wrong that they weren't there. I'm actually fine with WallyxJinx, in case it looked like I was bashing it. (I know that their ship name is Flinx) please review.**


	58. The Potato king

**Warning! My brother told me to write this (just Lian's story, I had find a way to incorporate this randomness into my fanfic)! The story Lian tells is not mine, my brother's words, same one who thought fanfiction was centered around pirates. Story contains dark themes, my brother's fault. Blame him! I'm not sure why I actually wrote this! (Ps, I already knew what canon and ship meant)**

… **.**

 _ **Lian, Alice, Ferra, Paula, Wally, Mary-Jade, Mar'i, Aiden, Ka'li and Shawn were sitting around a campfire. "So, does anyone have a scary to tell?" asked Ferra.**_

" _ **Ooh, I do!" said Lian.**_

" _ **Don't let her, she's terrible at it." Said Alice.**_

"Yes that was the worst story I have ever heard." Said Paula.

" _ **She can't be any worse than Mar'i." said Ka'li-.**_

"I apologize for that, Lian is definitely worse." Said Ka'li.

"Wait, Lian, like our daughter?" asked oldest Red Arrow.

"Yep." Lian said.

" _ **Oh, yes she can." Said Alice.**_

" _ **Ok, I'm going to start now." Said Lian. "The potato king and his wife the potato queen lived in their magnificent potato peel castle. Their potato peel kingdom was very civilized, and every morning the king and queen would step out onto their potato balcony and drink their potato tea. The king and queen were actual potatoes, but the rest of their kingdom were people. The potato kingdom was there for 3 years and it was gaining gold, potato gold. Potato gold is the most valuable mineral in Patao (Potato world) Potato king was healthy and well until one day he didn't show up for his potato tea on the balcony. The queen acted like she didn't know where he was, so a hunt started for the potato king, whoever could find the potato king would receive 5,000 ounces of potato gold."**_

"Potato gold?" asked Raven.

"This is weird." Said Spoiler.

"It gets worse." Said

" _ **Since the queen would have to pay the person who found the potato king, she killed the man who found the potato king. Then tortured the potato king. It turns out the potato queen was a cannibal and made a stew out of the potato king's arm. Then she took all of the fingers on his left arm and deep fried them, then ate them in front of him. Then one of her servants burst through the door to tell her of the good news. He was about to tell her that there was a sighting of the king and he saw the queen eating the king. The servant tried to run but the queen hunted him down with a knife. The servant jumped out of the window, but he didn't *realize he was on the 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **floor, and fell to his death. Before he died, his final words were 'The potato king is dead… and was Aten by the queen who is a cannibal. '(Dramatic death)"**_

"Really, Dramatic death?" asked YJ Robin.

"That had to be the most random story I've ever heard." Said Emily.

" _ **Lian, that was truly horrifying." Said Alice.**_

" _ **Ok, Alice, we believe you." Said Mary-Jade.**_

" _ **Yep." Said Aiden.**_

 **A/N: I'm so sorry. Blame my brother! Please review.**


	59. Bruce's Return

_**Damian, Dick, Alfred, and Bruce were in the manor. "I still can't believe you're back." Said Dick.**_

"What happened?" YJ Robin asked.

"Remember that death I mentioned earlier?" said Ferra.

Everyone's eyes widened.

" _ **What happened while I was gone?" Bruce asked.**_

" _ **Well, I became Batman, I let Damian be robin, Tim took over the business, and Jason's still Jason." Answered Dick.**_

"I feel like I'm the least favorite in the future." Said Jason.

"Not really, they just get depressed talking about you." Said Mar'i.

Jason found that kind of sad.

" _ **Damian's Robin?" mused Bruce.**_

" _ **Yeah, Tim wasn't very happy about that." Said Dick.**_

"I wonder why I hate the kid so much." Tim said.

" _ **I imagine." Said Bruce.**_

" _ **Who cares what Drake thinks?" Damian scoffed.**_

This kid really didn't like Tim.

" _ **It's worse than Jason and Tim's rivalry." mumbled Dick.**_

Nightwing, Dick, Jason, and Tim all raised their eyebrows. So apparently future Tim fought with everyone, which didn't really sound like Tim.

"Oh they hate each other." Said Aiden

"Yeah but not as much as Damian and Tim hate each other." Said Ferra.

" _ **I don't like Todd either, but I guess he's better than Drake." Damian said.**_

Jason smirked.

" _ **He doesn't like anybody." Dick said with a sigh.**_

" _ **I believe that's hereditary." Said Alfred. Dick laughed while Damian and Bruce didn't look amused.**_

Everyone watching laughed too.

 **A/N: Sorry about it being so short. Please review. Ok, Skyywriter14, I'll write a cheshroy chapter soon, maybe not the next one, but soon.**


	60. Who Scheduled the Meeting?

**Just so you know, I changed this story to a T rating.**

… **..**

 _ **There was a bunch of people in a warehouse siting in a circle. "You didn't set this up? Than who's party is this?" asked one man.**_

" _ **I thought it was Louis St. Luz's, you already roll over for the black mask, and I figured you were going to ask us in." said another man.**_

" _ **Roll over? The mask whacked six of my crew in a month. Six! Some of my best people." Said a third man.**_

"So, is this like a criminal meeting?" asked Paula.

"Yeah." Said Emily.

" _ **So, you set up this meet?" asked the first man.**_

" _ **Nah, I thought it was chichi." Said the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **guy.**_

" _ **Wasn't my meet." Said Chichi.**_

"Oh, I know who set it up, we've heard this story." Said Mar'i.

"Oh yeah." mumbled Aiden.

"I have no idea _why_ he'd tell us this story, though." Said Ka'li.

" _ **To hell with this, I'm gone." Said the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **man. "You brain donors want to hang around…"**_

" _ **Sit down, Freddie." commanded a new voice. Everyone turned around to see a man standing above them. "It's my meet."**_

"Who's that?" asked younger M'gann.

"Red Hood." Said Aiden.

" _ **It's him." Said Chichi.**_

" _ **Batman?" the first man asked.**_

" _ **We didn't do nothing." Said the third man.**_

 _ **Red hood stepped out of the shadows holding a gun. "Well, we all know that's a lie."**_

Some people looked confused.

"He was mad at batman." Said Aiden.

 _ **Everyone pointed guns at him. "Who the hell are you?" Chichi asked.**_

" _ **Smoke him." Someone said.**_

 _ **Red hood open fired at them. They all scrambled to the ground.**_

" _ **I said sit down." Said Red hood.**_

" _ **You want to die, there's easier ways to kill yourself." Said the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **man.**_

" _ **Yeah, like yelling at the guy who's holding an AK-47." Said Red Hood.**_

Some people laughed.

" _ **Listen to me you drug peddling scumbag, I will be running the drug trade from now on. You 8 are the most prosperous street dealers in Gotham. I'm offering you morons a deal, you go about your business as usual, but give up 40 percent to me. That's a much sweeter deal than the scraps black mask is giving you. In return you will have total protection from both black mask and batman. But you stay away from kids and school yards. You hear me? No dealing to children, got it? If you do, you're dead."**_

"Why would he care about that?" asked younger red arrow.

"No one understands his reasoning." Aiden said with a sigh.

" _ **Ok, crazy man, this is all very generous, but why the hell should we listen to you?" asked the first man.**_

 _ **Red hood dropped down a duffle bag. The first man opened it. Everyone but the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **man backed away. Chichi threw up. "Damn." Said the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **man.**_

"What's in the bag?" asked younger Wally Sr.

"This is where it gets weird." Said Mar'i with a smirk.

"I hate this part." Said Ka'li.

"You sound like you know him personally." Said older Kaldur.

"Yeah, of course they do, he's the guy Kori runs around with in the future." Said Nightwing with distaste.

"I guess you could say that." Said Aiden.

The teen titans found it shocking that Starfire would run around with someone so violent.

" _ **That's the heads of all your lieutenants. That took me 2 hours. You want to see what I can get done in a whole evening?"**_

"Oh my god." Said middle M'gann.

"That's horrifying." Zatanna said.

" _ **Make no mistake, I'm not asking you to kick in with me, I'm telling you." said the Red hood, who then started firing at them.**_

 _ **When they looked up again, he was gone. "40 percent works for me." Said the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **guy.**_

"That has to be the quickest takeover of the drug trade ever." Said Jason.

 **A/N: I felt like upping the rating, so I wasn't as limited, sorry.  
Please review.**

 **Unlucky Alis: I might actually use that idea somewhere.**

 **Skyywriter14: Thank you for the review, I might actually write a cheshroy chapter tomorrow.**


	61. That Cheshroy Chapter I promised

_**Jade, Roy and their two daughters were in an apartment. "Come on Red, let's go somewhere, it'll be fun." Jade said.**_

"Wait, why am I with Cheshire?" TT Red Arrow asked.

"Oh, we're married." oldest Red Arrow said.

Younger Red Arrow and TT Red Arrow gaped at him.

" _ **Lian's only eleven, it would be bad parenting to leave her and Alice alone." Roy said.**_

" _ **Oh, you're no fun, and since when were we good parents?" Jade said. Then she kissed him.**_

"Well, at least she admits it." Said Lian.

" _ **Well, I'd like to be better than the original at something." He said.**_

"Wait, I have a kid?" asked Arsenal.

"Yeah." Said Aiden.

" _ **Oh, stop that, you're better at him at a lot of things, like anything that includes using both arms." She said.**_

Arsenal glared at Cheshire.

" _ **Jade!" he said, a little horrified at her comment. She just smirked.**_

" _ **What's his daughter's name anyway, Cally, Kelly, something like that?" she asked.**_

" _ **Ka'li, I think." Answered Roy.**_

"Wait, Ka'li, like her?" asked YJ Robin.

"Yeah." Ka'li said timidly.

Arsenal raised his eyebrows.

Starfire and Kori tried to imagine their future self with him, but found it strange.

" _ **Close enough." Said Jade. "Anyway, come on, it'll be fun, we can call my sister, she can pick the girls up."**_

"Of course leave them with me." Said Tigress sarcastically.

" _ **Ok, Jade, but please, let's not do anything that will get us arrested." Roy pleaded.**_

" _ **I can't make any promises." She said, smirking.**_

A few people laughed.

 **A/N: Ok, So I got the last chapter from the movie** _ **Batman: Under the Red Hood**_ **just so you know. I forgot to mention that when I was writing it. It was late, and I was in a hurry. Please review. Sorry about the name, couldn't think of anything else.**

 **Skyywriter14: So, I finally wrote that Cheshroy chapter you wanted. Sorry if it's not really what you wanted. Oh, and Starfire is actually nice in the comics, just more violent.**

 **Unlucky Alis: Thank you for reviewing a lot, I really appreciate it. Just so you know I didn't have a cover until the chapter I mentioned it in.**

 **Firecracker-TheBatCrazyDemigod: Thank you for your reviews. It's nice to have new reviewers, even if you're a bit… eccentric (In a good way?)**

 **Ok, now that I'm done, I hope I didn't insult anyone. (If so, sorry.)**


	62. Why didn't they invite us?

_**Starfire, Red Hood and arsenal ran through Gotham. They were near Gotham Park. There was wedding taking place.**_

 _ **After a while they recognized the bride and Groom as Artemis and Dick. "Is that who I think it is?" Jason asked, who had stopped running.**_

All the Artemis and Richards were uncomfortable with their future wedding.

Kori, Starfire and Arsenal still wondered what they were doing with a dangerous criminal.

"Why would he care?" youngest Artemis asked.

"Reasons." Aiden answered vaguely.

" _ **Oh, wow." Said Roy.**_

" _ **Her." Kori said.**_

Nightwing was happy that his girlfriend at least cared in the future.

" _ **And they never even invited us." Jason said.**_

"Again, why does he care?" youngest Artemis asked.

" _ **Um, guys, we should probably keep running. You know, in case our enemies, or the cops find us." Roy said.**_

"Roy, the voice of reason?" Aiden mused.

" _ **I mean, I knew they were getting married, but I never got details, at all." Jason continued.**_

" _ **Exactly." Agreed Kori.**_

 _ **Roy growled. "Guys, stop stalking their wedding, and talking about how Nightwing hates you two."**_

" _ **He doesn't hate me." Jason said. "Red Robin on the other hand..."**_

"Who's red robin?" Nightwing asked.

"Tim." Ferra answered. "He isn't very creative."

"Yeah, but he's more creative than Jason." Mar'i said.

"II actually think his last moniker was kind of poetic, in a dark way." Mary-Jade said. She got some strange looks, so she blushed a bit.

" _ **I have no idea which one of us feels more betrayed." Kori said.**_

Nightwing and Kori wondered what happened between them.

" _ **Oh, he's mad at me, because I killed a bunch of people." Jason said.**_

"That's a valid reason." Emily said.

" _ **Yeah, Jason, you killed a lot of people." Roy said.**_

Everyone's eyes widened, but they couldn't be sure it was Jason Todd, there was a lot of Jasons in both the hero and villain worlds. Yet they all knew in their hearts it was Todd.

"Like… me?" Jason asked, feeling a bit scared if it was him.

"Yep." Lian answered bluntly.

"And I chose the name because the Joker murdered me, and it was his old name." Jason said, feeling very strange.

"Yeah." Shawn said.

Great, now Jason got to join the shame Kori, Starfire, and Arsenal were feeling. A sidethought of his was about how he was a bit annoyed Dick didn't invite him to his wedding.

" _ **Yeah, I bet Drake really regrets letting me out of prison that one time." Jason said, a little guiltily.**_

Tim's eyes widened.

" _ **Did you really have to dress up like batman when you did it?" Roy asked.**_

Jason was a bit horrified, and assumed Roy meant that he'd murdered a bunch of criminals dressed as his ex-mentor.

 _ **Jason shrugged. "The Lazarus pits make you a little crazy." Jason said.**_

" _ **That's your excuse for everything." Kori said.**_

" _ **Yeah." Roy said.**_

" _ **Oh, Roy's allowed to use the 'They cut off my arm and cloned me' excuse, but I'm not allowed to use the 'I was murdered and came back to life a little crazier' excuse? Anyway, I guess, I'm a little less murderous now." Jason said.**_

"They are both things you two need to get over." Ka'li said.

" _ **Ok, fine," Kori said.**_

" _ **Let's just go." Roy said.**_

" _ **Ok." Jason and Kori said at the same time. They ran off.**_

 **A/N: Please review, sorry this was a weird chapter.**

 **Unlucky Alis: Yes, it is a good movie. Thanks for your review.**

 **Firecracker-TheBatCrazyDemigod: Thanks for reviewing.**

 **SkyyWriter14: I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

 **YoKoChi150: I only know very basic Spanish, so I didn't understand most of your review.**

 **canoyessenia555: Thanks for reviewing, I guess this is kind of a traught chapter.**


	63. Where were you?

_**Ferra slipped into the apartment through a window. Paula was there. Ferra's eyes widened. "Where were you?" Paula asked. "And why did you enter through the window?"**_

"I actually have no idea why I went through the window." Ferra admitted.

" _ **Second question first. I was bored, and why not. First question, can't answer that one." Ferra said.**_

"Yeah, you never gave us straight answers." Paula said.

"Sorry, Mom told us we couldn't." Shawn said.

" _ **Ok, so you skipped school again, and our parents obviously know where you were, but I'm not allowed to know?" Paula asked annoyed.**_

"It's sad that you don't let Paula and Wally know about your hero life." Youngest M'gann said.

" _ **Umm…yeah." Ferra said.**_

" _ **Why?" Paula asked.**_

" _ **Well, ask my dad and your mom." Ferra said, testily. "I'm not allowed to tell you, and that one's completely your mom's fault."**_

"Ok, why am I so insistent that they don't know?" youngest Artemis asked.

"No idea." Ferra said.

"It's probably got something to do with their dad." Mar'i said.

"Yeah, you get super depressed when talking about him." Aiden said. Everyone looked sad about that.

" _ **What is my mom trying to keep from my brother and me?" Paula asked.**_

"Ok, this is so weird, watching myself ask a question I finally know the answer to." Paula said.

" _ **Ask them." Ferra said annoyed.**_

 _ **Wally entered the living room that they were in. "Oh, your back." He said to Ferra.**_

"Oh, yeah, I was half asleep when this conversation took place." Wally Jr. said.

" _ **Why are you out here?" Ferra asked.**_

" _ **Well, it's like three in the morning, you guys are very loud, and I'm a light sleeper." Wally answered irritably. "I have some better questions. Why did you just get home? And where are Mary-Jade and Shawn?"**_

"Oh, we stayed at the cave, it was a long mission and we were tired." Mary-Jade said. "Shawn like passed out as soon as he got there, and I didn't want to leave him alone."

"So, was Mar'i not there?" YJ Robin asked.

"Yeah, I was probably with my mom." Mar'i said.

" _ **Umm, well, I was doing something, and they were doing something, but they decided not to leave, so I went home alone." She answered.**_

" _ **Something isn't an acceptable answer." Paula said. "We want details."**_

"It is so nice to finally have answers." Paula said.

" _ **I'm not allowed to give details." Ferra growled.**_

" _ **You are impossible!" Paula yelled.**_

" _ **Shh. You'll wake up our parents." Wally reprimanded.**_

"Yeah, I'm surprised they didn't wake up." Ferra said.

" _ **Ok, let's just go to bed, I'm exhausted." Ferra said.**_

" _ **Ok." Paula said reluctantly.**_

 **A/N: Please review. Sorry for not updating recently, I was somewhere without internet or my computer.**

 **Firecracker-TheBatCrazyDemigod: I actually checked your profile after your 2** **nd** **review.**

 **Unlucky Alis: I think Kori and Dick just kind of just ended, I'll try to make up something about that… eventually.**

 **YoKoChi150: Ok, I used a translator. It's a terrible translator, so I'm kind of guessing on a few things. Thanks. Ok, I have a question. Can you understand English, or is there like a translator your using?**

 **SkyyWriter14: Sure, saying multiple people want that.**

 **SkyyWriter14 (Guest): Ok, I'm seriously doubting that it's actually you, because why would you review twice, but once without logging in. But whatever, I still appreciated your review.**

 **Guest: Dick never asked Jason, sorry.**

 **canoyessenia555: Thanks.**


	64. ships

_**Red hood and Starfire were inside a space ship of sorts. "We went through considerable damage to acquire this 'slip ship', correct?" Kori asked.**_

" _ **Uh-huh." Jason answered.**_

" _ **And we did all that, we committed crimes and risked our lives to steal this ship right?" Kori said.**_

 _Oh, great we get to hear about all the crimes we've committed again_ was the general thought shared by Jason, Kori, and Starfire.

" _ **Uh-huh." Jason said.**_

" _ **So we could steal another ship?" Kori asked.**_

" _ **Uh-huh." Jason said.**_

" _ **Why, Jason?" Kori asked.**_

" _ **See, Kori, it's like this. The other ship we're going to steal, the one we're heading for right now, that one is in S.H.A.D.E headquarters, what they call the Ant Farm. And the S.H.A.D.E team, well, they're a creepy bunch hunting monsters and the mad men who create them. I've seen a lot of weird things with batman and with the league, but these guys, they take the 'dark' thing to a whole other level. But they've got the ship we want… the ship we need. My Intel says it can locate a spot and zip you there instantaneously. But their security, it's insane. For one thing, their base is, well, sort of tucked away in an interdimensional ball the size of my thumb. We needed something special… very special… just to get us in the front door. Showing up and knocking wasn't going to do it. So, thanks to all the dark magic, interdimensional physics and deep space distances, we had to swipe this ship… to swipe that ship. Understand?" Jason asked.**_

"Well, that was confusing." Jason muttered.

" _ **It sounds like a lot of nonsense." Kori said.**_

" _ **Says the space princess to the resurrected robin." Jason said.**_

A few people laughed. __

" _ **But I'm going to need you to buckle up, strap in, and hang on. Because nonsense or not… here we go." Jason said as they went through a portal.**_

"Whoa." Said Paula.

" _ **Where exactly is this ant farm?" Kori asked when they were on the other side.**_

" _ **That's the tricky part, Kori… the thing about S.H.A.D.E HQ is that in addition to being impossibly, frustratingly, mind-blowingly small… it also never stays in the same place for very long. It's always on… wait! Wait! I found it!" Jason said.**_

" _ **I don't see..." Kori said.**_

" _ **It's that three inch ball floating right next to the forty-fourth floor of the daily planet building. That's it. That's our target." Jason cut her off.**_

" _ **You're joking." Kori said.**_

" _ **Serious as a heart attack, Kori. Now hang on tight it's time to thread the needle!" Jason said as they entered the HQ.**_

" _ **Jason, is this how we're supposed to be approaching our landing?" Kori asked.**_

" _ **Not quite, Kori." Jason said.**_

It kind of annoyed TT Robin that Red Hood kept using his girlfriend's real name, especially saying Robin hadn't known her name till recently.

" _ **As a matter of fact, if we had time… I'd be advising you to jump out and fly us to safety." He said as Kori was holding the up the top. "If, that is… we had time!" there was an explosion.**_

"And that's why Roy and mom always drive." Aiden muttered.

" _ **What's that saying about any landing you can walk away from being a good landing?" Jason asked.**_

" _ **I doubt that applies to this one. But we are here and we are alive." Kori said.**_

The teen titans started thinking about how future her was different.

" _ **And we've been noticed." She said.**_

" _ **No problem, Kori, they're 'humanids'. Some sort of clone. Not human. Not real. Not alive. So feel free to take 'em out." Jason said. Kori went around blasting them with star bolts. "Now, Intel says this one might be a little harder to find. It's not silver and it's not sleek… more like something cobbled together from spare parts…"**_

" _ **Hello, little man." A green Frankenstein looking creature said, trying to hit him with a sword, but Jason stopped him with a sword of his own.**_

" _ **What's the matter, frank? Never faced someone trained by the league of assassins before?" Jason asked.**_

"I sound too proud about that." Jason said.

" _ **I'm not some twitchy villain with a torch. I'm a…" Frank pushed him into a wall.**_

 _ **Kori fired a starbolt at the creature. "You attack me with fire? You don't know much about me, do you? I've faced fire before and it didn't stop me then." Frank said.**_

" _ **That was something elese. You've never faced me before." Kori said. She did her weird giant explosion thing.**_

"Whoa, you can do that?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes." Starfire said.

" _ **The atomic option. Kori I love you." Jason said in a more of a relieved way than a romantic way.**_

" _ **That's twice today I've blown everything up to save your hide. Twice. You owe me. Now let's find that ship." She said.**_

Future her was more assertive.

" _ **This is it, Kori. It's the one. It's the one that's going to get us to Roy." Jason said as Kori flew him towards a ship.**_

" _ **Jason, let me fly this time." She said.**_

"Probably a good idea." Mar'i said.

" _ **Sure you can handle this thing?" Jason asked when they entered.**_

" _ **A patchwork craft designed and built by scientists from a class eighty-two galactic power? Yes, I think I can manage it." She said.**_

" _ **Sounds good, I'll just…" Jason said as he exited.**_

" _ **Jason?" Kori called.**_

" _ **You idiot! What are you doing? We're taking off!" Jason yelled at Frank, the one who'd pulled him out of the ship. "You're going to get us all killed!"**_

" _ **As a wise man once said,we belong dead." Frank said.**_

" _ **Excuse me." A voice said.**_

" _ **What the.." Said Jason.**_

" _ **I should inform you that the final security protecal has be initiated." Said the man as he restrained Frank.**_

" _ **Let go of me!" Frank said.**_

" _ **Protecal sequence will reach completion in 3, 2…" the voice said.**_

 _ **Jason got back into the ship. "Karl's got him. Let's go." He said. There was an explosion. "Not quite sure what happened back there, Kori, but we're out of here."**_

 **A/N: Please review. Sorry can't write too much. I took this from the actual comics.**


	65. distraction

_**The future team (Lian, Ferra, Marcus, Ryan, Lisha, Mary-Jade, Shawn, Aiden, Don, Dawn, Myra, Alice, Emily, Kaline, Zala, and Shana) were in some city on a mission. "So, how's your little search going?" asked a voice. "I assume the people your looking for are long gone by now." It was Mar'i, she was dressed in a revealing baggy-long-sleeved purple leotard like thing, purple boots, and a silver head band that kind of looked like wonder woman's.**_

"Of course you dress up too." Paula muttered.

" _ **What do you want, Nightstar?" Lian asked.**_

" _ **Just want to talk." She said, with mock hurt in her voice.**_

"You're a villain?" Wally Jr. asked.

"No, I'm a distraction, and the people I work for aren't villains either." Mar'i said.

"You work for us?" Jason asked.

"Yep." She admitted.

" _ **About what?" Emily asked.**_

" _ **Anything you'd like." Nightstar said.**_

" _ **Tell us what you're hiding." Ryan demanded.**_

" _ **Oh, that's the one forbidden topic." Mar'i said.**_

" _ **It's a waste of time, ignore her." Ferra said.**_

" _ **Oh, let's have a therapy session! It'll be fun, we can all tell are darkest secrets and fears, then forget it ever happened." Mar'i said. "I'll start. So, not very close with my family. I guess my dad, Uncle Jason, Mom, my sister Ka'li, Roy, and my stepsister Paula are OK, but the rest either annoy me a lot or I annoy them a lot. My stepmom annoys me the worst. She hates me. Don't worry she doesn't hate me because I'm not her's, I think she dislikes her own daughter more than me."**_

All the Artemises and Paula knew that Paula's mother didn't hate her.

" _ **But that's enough about me, how 'bout you Marcus, my sister Ka'li has a huge crush on you."**_

"Oh, so that's how you found out?" Ka'li said, smiling.

" _ **Oh, I'll pass." He said.**_

" _ **Suit yourself. How about one of my little brothers? I don't care which one." She said.**_

" _ **Just point us to the criminals you work for." Aiden said.**_

" _ **You mean our family!" She yelled, it was the first time that night that she showed any real emotion. "Plus, we're not bad people. So what if we kill a few terrorists and gang members? Aiden you've heard the speech, you know how it goes! Anyways, we'll probably go into hiding after this. You should stay at the cave or with my dad. Ka'li is at the titan's tower. That'll prevent you two from ratting us out."**_

"Why are we dumping off our kids?" Arsenal asked.

"So you don't end up in prison… again." Aiden said.

 _ **There was an explosion. "Ok, that's my que. So, I have a confession, I was a distraction, bye."**_

" _ **Already knew that!" Aiden yelled.**_

" _ **We totally failed." Lian said.**_

 **A/N: Sorry for barely writing an author's note last time. Please review.**

 **I really appreciate the reviews. Sorry, I'll react to them next time, I'm rushing to finish this.**


	66. Marcus visits

_**Marcus entered the Titan's tower. "Hey." Greeted Lisha, who was sitting on the couch next to Hector. Shannon was meditating, Changeling (Theo) was playing video games, and Ka'li was knitting (I don't know, she just seems like the type).**_

"Oh, yeah, it's that visit." Marcus recalled.

"Back when I was a titan." Lisha said wistfully.

"Yeah, we miss you." Hector said.

" _ **Hi, Lisha." Marcus said.**_

" _ **So, what brings you here?" Lisha asked.**_

" _ **Got bored, haven't seen you in a while, thought I'd stop over." He said.**_

"You visited often back then." Ka'li said.

" _ **Cool." Theo said.**_

" _ **Hello, Marcus." Ka'li said.**_

 _ **Shannon sighed. "I suppose it's nice to see you." She said.**_

"Is she friend Raven's daughter?" Starfire asked.

"Yes." Shannon answered. Raven raised an eyebrow.

" _ **You too." He said.**_

" _ **So, Marcus, how's my brother been doing?" Ka'li asked.**_

" _ **Aiden's doing good, I guess." Marcus said.**_

" _ **That's good." Ka'li said.**_

" _ **Wanna join my game?" Theo asked.**_

"You totally lost." Theo said.

"Yeah, but at least he did better than I usually do." Hector said.

" _ **Sure, Theo." Marcus said as he sat down next to the young boy, taking a controller.**_

" _ **I'm the champion of this game!" Theo bragged.**_

" _ **That's because no one else plays." Shannon said.**_

" _ **Well, sometimes I do." Hector said.**_

" _ **You're not very good at it." Lisha said.**_

" _ **Yeah, I can't play video games, just not my thing." Hector said.**_

"Yep." Said Hector.

" _ **That's fine with me." Lisha said.**_

 **A/N: Ok, finally a day when I don't have to hurry. Mar'I is an actual DC character, look her up to see how her costume looks, there's a few different versions, but look for the version that looks closest to the one I described. I have a lot of reviews to answer.**

 **Firecracker-TheBatCrazyDemigod: ch.63: Yes it was. Sure, I might do something with Damian and Bruce or Barry and his twins. Ch.64: thanks.**

 **SkyyWriter14: ch. 63: I found that strange myself. Ch. 64: Yeah, I should probably make that soon. Ch. 65: thank you.**

 **Unlucky Alis: Ch. 63: thanks and you're welcome. Ch. 64: thank you, Red hood and the outlaws is the only comics I've actually read, I mean I've read other ones but just a few issues. Ch. 65: Yeah I've always thought she would be more likely to work with them than the team. (Well my version of her. Canon versions of her act completely different)**

 **YoKoChi150: Ch. 63: Yeah, it must be because that second paragraph of your review made no sense, it was pretty much a list of names. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Guest: Ch. 64: I probably won't use your ideas, but thanks for reviewing.**

 **Kitara: Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it. It feels super awkward talking to someone you know in real life on a computer, but hey, at least we have something to laugh about at school when you get this far. Sadly the line is no longer depressing, I kind of blame it on 'the bird master' (you know who I'm talking about). She doesn't know anything, yet she keeps talking about the characters. Sorry for ranting, so yeah now you know it's me for sure, in case you didn't fully believe me.**


	67. the league

"Ok, I'm bored, more people." Amethyst announced. She snapped her fingers and Batman, Aquaman, Martian man hunter, Superman, Green arrow, and Flash all from the original team's time appeared. As well as Wonder woman, Flash, Martian man hunter, Superman, Batman, Green arrow, and Aquaman from invasion team time and Zatanna, Nightwing, Red Robin, the outlaws, Wonder woman (Cassie), Conner, Miss Martian, Oracle, Black bat, Spoiler, Artemis, Kaldur, Red Arrow, Barry, Raven, and Cyborg from the future kids' time.

"Is this hell?" Red hood asked his two friends.

"No, worse, I think we've been sent back in time." Older Arsenal said.

"Paula, Wally, so this is where you went." Oldest Artemis said.

"Yeah, not our fault." Paula said.

"Then whose is it?" Their mom asked.

"Hers." Wally said pointing at Amethyst.

"Why?" older Nightwing asked.

"Future. Past. Videos. Blah blah blah! Yeah, we've been through this speech before." YJ Robin said annoyed.

"That made no sense." Older Zatanna said.

"Hi, I'm Amethyst I brought you here to watch videos of the future and past. Oh, robin's right this is getting annoying."

"Oh, wow, this is so weird." Older Cassie said.

"Hi, Mom." Shana said.

"Oh, hey Shana." Older Cassie said.

"Oh, just so you know, you replace me, a lot." YJ Robin said to his Batman.

"I've noticed." Younger Bruce said, glancing at the other robins.

"So, why?" younger Jason asked his older self.

"Why what?" Red hood asked.

"You know." Younger him said.

"Umm… sorry?" Red hood said.

Aiden laughed at his father's awkwardness around his younger self. Red hood kind of glanced at his son annoyed.

 **A/N: Sorry for adding more characters. So so sorry.**

 **Firecracker-TheBatCrazyDemigod: Thanks for reviewing, well Bruce is here so he gets to learn about Damian.**

 **Unlucky Alis: Yeah, some of them knew each other beforehand. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **YoKoChi150: Thanks for making that clearer. And thanks for reviewing.**

 **Guest: Umm… Ok? Don't know what you would rather have me do.**


	68. Our parents used to date

_**The future team was in the living room of the cave. "So, anyone want to hear the fun fact of the day?" Ferra asked.**_

" _ **Oh god, you're not actually going to tell them, are you?" Shawn asked.**_

"Ugh, it was _that_ conversation." Mary-Jade said.

" _ **I totally am." Ferra said.**_

" _ **Tell us what?" Aiden asked.**_

" _ **I really don't see what's so fascinating about it." Mary-Jade mumbled.**_

"About what?" younger Wally asked.

"You'll see." Alice said.

" _ **What?" Don asked.**_

" _ **So yesterday my stepmom was talking about my dad's exes and you'll never guess who she mentioned." Ferra said.**_

"Why were you talking about them anyway?" Paula asked her mother who shrugged.

" _ **Who?" Shana asked.**_

" _ **Zala's mom." Ferra said.**_

"Yeah, they're together in this time." Amethyst said pointing to YJ Robin and younger Zatanna.

 _ **Zala's eyes widened. "Really?" She asked.**_

" _ **Yep." Ferra said.**_

" _ **She never mentioned it." Zala said.**_

" _ **Yeah, it happened when they were like in the 13ish 15ish area." Ferra said.**_

"Wow, amazing description." Shannon said sarcastically.

" _ **Hey, if it makes you feel better, he dated my mom too." Aiden said.**_

" _ **Well, yeah, otherwise Mar'i wouldn't exist." Zala said, not looking amused.**_

"Yay, I was mentioned." Mar'i said happily,and got some strange looks.

 _ **Aiden laughed.**_

 **A/N: Please review. I reread the first few chapters for the first time today, and I swear I started using a different style somewhere in there. Oh well.**

 **Unlucky Alis: thanks for reviewing! I just hope I can keep this from getting too chaotic.**

 **Firecracker-TheBatCrazyDemigod: that was definitely an interesting review, reminded me of an author's note. Thanks for reviewing. Oh, and thank you for indirectly reminding me to update my other stories.**

 **SkyyWriter14: Thanks for reviewing. Do you mean Mar'i? And if so, I'm not using any canon backstory for her. I pretty much just used the same parents, how she looks, and her name. As for the amount of people there, I have no idea. I was trying to count, but it was confusing so I just stopped at 48, so there are over 48 people there.**


	69. Oh, So That's How That Happened

_**Killer croc was taking bottles of pills from a cabinet. "Waylon Jones, AKA Killer Croc." Batman said. "Stealing drugs isn't your usual MO." Batman dropped down in front of Killer Croc.**_

" _ **You." Killer Croc growled.**_

" _ **When half the biotech firms in town get hit, I get curious. You look like you've been working out croc." Killer Croc tried to hit him with his tail. "The tails new." Batman said.**_

" _ **Yeah, got an upgrade." Killer Croc said.**_

 _ **He used his tail to rip off a tube and threw it at Bruce, who dodged then threw baterangs at him. Killer Croc wiped the baterangs off and Batman ran into the next room. "That's right, run." Killer croc said.**_

 _ **Batman dropped down and started punching him, Croc grabbed him with his tail and flung him out a window. Batman used a grappling hook and tumbled in through a different window.**_

 _ **Killer croc was running then a forklift pinned him against a wall. "What's the hurry croc, I'm not done with you." Batman said from a platform.**_

 _ **Croc threw the forklift at Bruce, who used a grappling hook to avoid it. He landed on a different platform, but Croc pulled him off with his tail. Then they got in a fist fight. Croc grabbed Bruce's head as if he was going to rip it off. "You know bats, the problem with steroids is: I get the munchies." He opened his mouth, but then got electrocuted.**_

 _ **Talia Al Ghul was the one who electrocuted him. "Hello, Love." She said. "You should have warned your playdate, I'm the only one who can bite you."**_

"Ok, wow." Said Paula.

"Saved by Talia Al Ghul." Dick said, amused.

 _ **The scene shifted to Talia pouring a drink. "Would you like a drink?" She asked.**_

" _ **Last time that didn't go so well." Bruce said.**_

" _ **Oh, you're right. If I remember correctly, I put a little something in your beverage." She said walking up to him so they were touching.**_

"Oh, wow." Said Aiden.

Both Bruces narrowed their eyes.

"Oh, so that's how that happened." Oldest Nightwing said.

" _ **Same way I remember it." Bruce said.**_

" _ **It made you romantic." She said.**_

" _ **It made me do what you wanted." He corrected.**_

A few people gave the screen and Bruce strange looks.

" _ **Was it all bad, beloved?" She asked.**_

" _ **No, it wasn't all bad." He admitted.**_

" _ **Then you remember our shared moonlight?" She asked.**_

" _ **Some of it." He answered.**_

" _ **The best parts?" She asked.**_

 _ **He gently pushed her away. "Talia, what do you want?" He asked.**_

" _ **My father, he's dead." She admitted.**_

" _ **Ra's?" Batman asked.**_

" _ **How many other fathers do I have?" She asked, annoyed.**_

A few people laughed.

" _ **Sorry, he always seemed…"**_

" _ **Like you?" Talia said. "Indestructible."**_

" _ **Huh. You haven't seen my x-rays." Bruce said.**_

 _ **She got close to him again. "Maybe you can show them to me sometime." She said.**_

" _ **You don't seem all that broken up about Ra's's death." Bruce said.**_

 _ **Talia walked over to the drinks. "There's no time for mourning. Assassins plan to take over Ra's's organization. They are led by a man Father believed could be his successor. Until my father became aware of you. Now this man wants to kill us."**_

" _ **Us?" Batman asked.**_

" _ **Not you. Me." She lifted a curtain. "And your son."**_

Both Bruces's eyes widened.

"Oh, wow, Damian had to listen to that whole conversation." Oldest Nightwing said.

" _ **Son?" Bruce asked. Damian walked out. "You expect me to believe this?"**_

" _ **I assure you, he's yours." Talia said.**_

 _ **Damian walked forward and analyzed Bruce. "Don't look so stunned, Father. I thought you'd be taller."**_

A few people laughed.

 _ **The scene changed to Damian and Bruce standing on a dock as Talia drove away in her submarine. "You didn't know about me." Damian said.**_

" _ **No." Bruce answered.**_

" _ **So, Mother's made me your responsibility?"**_

" _ **Something like that."**_

" _ **This isn't necessary. I do fine by myself."**_

"Oh god, we had enough problems with him as it is, imagine him on his own." Oldest Nightwing said.

"He'd be worse than Jason." Older Tim said.

Red Hood glared at his brothers.

" _ **So do I, but things have changed. She thinks you'll be better off with me for now."**_

" _ **What do you think?" Damian asked.**_

" _ **Better than with the league of assassins." Bruce answered.**_

" _ **They taught me how to fight."**_

" _ **And I take it not much else."**_

A few laughed.

 _ **Bruce clicked a button on his belt and the bat mobile opened.**_

" _ **I'll drive." Damian said.**_

" _ **No." Batman said.**_

" _ **I know how."**_

" _ **No."**_

"I swear I've had the same conversation about driving with him." Dick muttered to himself.

 _ **Damian jumped into the passenger's seat, and Bruce into the Driver's. He pushed a button on the car. "Alfred."**_

" _ **Yes sir?" Answered the butler.**_

" _ **We're going to have company."**_

" _ **A sleep over, oh goodie."**_

 _ **The scene changed to Damian standing over some buff guy. "You'll get nothing from me." Said the guy.**_

" _ **Either I get answers, or you get the sword." Damian said.**_

" _ **Do your worst." The guy said.**_

 _ **Damian got a crazy look in his eyes and swung the sword, but he was knocked out of the way by Nightwing, who had also grabbed the sword. "The psychos just keep getting younger." He said. Damian charged.**_

"He does look crazy." Emily said.

 _ **The scene changed to Nightwing having a bunch of cuts and Damian tied up. Nightwing called bruce. "Talk." Bruce said.**_

" _ **Missing something?" Dick asked.**_

" _ **I'm not in the mood for games." Bruce said.**_

" _ **I've got a kid here. Says he's your son."**_

 _ **Damian tried to say something, but he was gagged.**_

" _ **I'll be right there." Bruce said.**_

"Wow, he sounds like he's used to stuff like that." Yj Robin said.

 **A/N: I took this from the movie** _ **The Son of Batman.**_ **Please review.**

 **Firecracker-TheBatCrazyDemigod: Ok, thanks for reviewing.**

 **SkyyWriter14: Ok, I will. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Unlucky Alis: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad I'm not doing too bad.**

 **Canoyessenia555: Thanks.**


	70. The pickle chicken

" _ **Ok, I have a scary story!"7-year-old Lian said to her parents and sister when they were sitting at a campfire.**_

"Oh god, not again." Alice said.

"Why do keep showing Lian telling stories?" Paula asked.

"It's her brother's fault." Amethyst said.

"Who's?" younger Artemis asked.

"You know, her, the girl who's writing this, my creator." Amethyst said.

"Ok, you sound crazy." Ferra said.

"Oh, sorry about breaking the fourth wall." Amethyst apologized. She got strange looks.

" _ **Ok." Roy said.**_

" _ **Once upon a day there was a chicken. This was no ordinary chicken, it was made of pickle. Well not pickle exactly, but its meat tasted like pickle. (This is based on a real story.) The people who had the chicken lived in the town of Mountain Dew and barbeque sauce. Everybody in the town drank Mt. Dew and had BBQ sauce with every meal, it was a law. (Dun dun dah!) The chicken was a green chicken, but that had nothing to do with the taste, it just had a lot pf gangrene. The people who ate the chicken later that day died of infection of the gangrene, but before they died they had one arm of the chicken. (Chickens have arms instead of wings in Mt. Dew and BBQ world) And by the witch there is Antarctica, (where there are a group of chickens who are witches). So it turns out the pickle chicken was a bomb, and it exploded on the doctor who was trying to get the chicken out of the farmer's chest and that's equals illuminati. ^+_=triangle." Lian said.**_

 _ **Roy, Jade, and Alice gave Lian concerned looks. "Honey, stories are not your strong suit." Jade said.**_

"I can't believe she straight out told me that." Lian said.

"It's true though." Alice said.

" _ **No, I'm wonderful at it." Lian said.**_

Alice laughed.

" _ **Ok." Roy said.**_

" _ **No, you're not, Lian." Alice said.**_

 **A/N: As you can tell I let my brother talk me into this again. So sorry. I did have slight writer's block though, so I was fine with writing this.**

 **Firecracker-TheBatCrazyDemigod: Kay, thanks for reviewing.**

 **SkyyWriter14: Never read the comics for that movie. The next chapter will probably be traught. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **YoKoChi150: thanks for reviewing.**

 **Unlucky Alis: yeah, I loved that movie. Another good movie was Teen titans vs Justice league. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Kitara: Yeah, my brother makes me show him all the reviews for the Potato King, so I showed him yours, and he made me write this.**


	71. Another Batman?

_**Cass, Dick, Tim, Jason, Stephanie, Cassie, Artemis, and Barbara looked like they were in their forties. Bruce looked old. Aiden, Ferra, Shana, Mary-Jade, Mar'i, Shawn, and Damian were in their thirties and twenties. A blonde girl, a black haired girl, and a black haired boy were in their teens.**_

"This is the farthest into the future you've shown." Myra said.

"Yeah, we're like adults." Mar'i said.

" _ **So, dad, you going to tell us what's going on, or is the new guy going to?" the black haired girl sneered.**_

" _ **Quiet, Helena." Bruce said.**_

"Ok, so Bruce has another kid." Younger Jason said.

"Does anyone else think she kind of looks like, you know…" YJ Robin said. His Bruce glared at him to tell him to stop talking.

" _ **Umm, so, Bruce when were you going to tell me about your whole family? I mean, I knew Barbara, Tim, and Dick, but not the rest." The black haired guy said.**_

"Ok, who is this guy?" Ferra asked.

" _ **You knew about this guy?" the blonde haired girl angrily asked Tim.**_

"Who's she?" Shana asked. Older Stephanie and Tim tensed.

" _ **Yes." He answered formally. The girl rolled her eyes.**_

" _ **Calm down Angela." Shana scolded.**_

"How do I know her?" Shana mumbled.

" _ **God, Shana, calm down? Do you like being left in the dark?" the blonde girl, Angela, demanded.**_

" _ **You're overreacting." Shana said. Angela rolled her eyes. "It'd be better if she'd just stayed with Stephanie." Shana mumbled under her breath.**_

" _ **So, you think it's time we tell them?" Dick asked.**_

" _ **Yes, father, who is he?" Damian asked angrily.**_

" _ **Terry McGinnis, the new batman." Bruce answered. Damian and Jason looked really angry.**_

Everyone gaped at the screen.

" _ **So, you let a teenager become batman? Wow." Jason said angrily.**_

"It does seem…illogical." Younger Kaldur said.

" _ **Hey, it was my choice." Terry defended.**_

" _ **Are you even trained properly?" Damian asked.**_

" _ **Yeah." Terry said, offended.**_

" _ **How do even know my dad?" the black haired girl, Helena asked.**_

" _ **I stole the bat suit to avenge my father's death. Bruce offered me a job as his assistant as a cover for me to be batman." Terry said.**_

" _ **That's almost as bad as him and the tires." Aiden said gesturing to his dad.**_

Older Jason gave his son a slightly annoyed look.

" _ **So, Bruce still has a sidekick after retiring?" Artemis asked.**_

A few people laughed.

" _ **Hey, I'm not any one's sidekick." Terry said.**_

" _ **You so are." Helena said.**_

" _ **Yep." Angela agreed.**_

" _ **Who are you people anyway?" Terry asked.**_

" _ **Helena and Cassandra, my daughters. Damian and Jason, my sons. Artemis and Cassie, my daughters-in-law. Barbara and Stephanie, two girls I work with. Ferra, Barbara and Dick's daughter. Mary-Jade and Shawn Artemis and Dick's children. Mar'i, Dick and Kori'andr (an alien princess's) daughter. Shana, Cassie and Tim's daughter. Angela, Tim and Stephanie's daughter."**_

Older Cassie gave her husband an angry look, he tensed, Shana looked horrified, and Stephanie smirked.

" _ **And Aiden, Jason and Kori'andr's son." Bruce said.**_

Younger Jason and the Koris raised their eyebrows.

" _ **Ok, seems complicated. So who're the moms of your kids?" Terry asked.**_

" _ **Cass and Jason are adopted. Damian's mother is Talia Al Ghul, and Helena's mother is Selina Kyle." Bruce said.**_

" _ **Talia Al Gul and Cat woman?" Terry asked, a bit disturbed.**_

"Yeah, the Talia thing is weird, but the Selina thing's fine." Dick said. He got some strange looks (and a few warning ones from Bruce). "Selina lives with us occasionally… but I'm not supposed to tell people that."

 **A/N: Terry and Helena are real characters. Not using real stuff for Helena. Angela's an OC. Sorry for not posting in for like ever.**

 **Unlucky Alis: thanks, and I'll tell him.**

 **SkyyWriter14: He literally just says random stuff, I write it down, and we laugh. Sorry, I'll do it next time, this is the only thing I could manage to make myself to write.**

 **Firecracker-TheBatCrazyDemigod: yep**

 **Kitara: yeah, thanks.**

 **YoKoChi150: Yeah, sorry. Thanks for reviewing.**


	72. yeah, he's your dad

_**Eight year old Paula and Wally came up to Dick and Artemis. Paula held up a photo of Artemis and Wally holding hands. "Who's this?" She asked.**_

"Oh, so this is when you guys found out." Mar'i mused.

 _ **Richard tensed, and Artemis had a horrified expression on her face. They looked at each other and Artemis nodded.**_

" _ **You know how Dick's not your real dad?" Artemis asked gently. The twins nodded. "This man, he's your father."**_

" _ **What happened?" Wally asked.**_

"Well, we know now." Paula said.

 _ **Artemis turned her head, on the verge of tears. "He died." Dick said softly, because Artemis wouldn't answer without crying.**_

" _ **How?" Paula asked.**_

"Know that too." Wally Jr. said.

 _ **Dick and Artemis looked at each other sadly. "We'll tell you when you're older. All you need to know now is that he was a great man." Artemis said.**_

" _ **Ok, can we know more about him?" Paula asked.**_

 _ **Artemis gave her children a sad smile. "Well, you already know some of his family." She said.**_

" _ **Who?" Wally asked.**_

"Us." Don said.

" _ **Mary and Rudolph are his parents. Barry and Iris were his Uncle and Aunt, and Don and Dawn would have been his cousins, but he never met them. Oh, and Bart's related to him." Artemis said.**_

" _ **Oh. What's his name?" Paula asked.**_

" _ **Wally." Artemis answered.**_

" _ **So, you named me after him?" Wally asked.**_

The Wally Sr.s smiled at that.

" _ **Yeah." Artemis admitted.**_

" _ **Did Dick ever know him?" Paula asked.**_

Yj Robin nodded.

" _ **Yeah, he was my best friend." Dick said sadly.**_

" _ **Ok, that's enough questions, we'll answer more later." Artemis dismissed.**_

" _ **Ok, bye." They said and walked off.**_

 **A/N: Sorry, this is kind of short. Please review.**

 **SkyyWriter14: kay, I'll tell him that. Oh, and technically this kind of counts as a traught chapter. Maybe.**

 **canoyessenia555: yeah someday I'll write that.**

 **Firecracker-TheBatCrazyDemigod: you gave me an idea. I should totally have Katherine in some of the videos. Maybe Luke (Batwing) too, but that's just a maybe, don't know too much about him. Well, actually I know more about him than I do Helena, but yeah. And I already would have had the occasional Alfred appearance**

 **YoKoChi150: I don't think Terry's a clone, he's technically Bruce's son, because Amanda Waller messed with his dad (Warren McGinnis's) DNA. Look it up if you want more detail. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Unlucky Alis: thanks. I feel like she would live with them every now and then, and that Bruce wouldn't appreciate Dick telling people that.**


	73. dance

**_The team and the teen titans (minus Theo, Shana, Ferra, Lian, Mary-Jade, Myra, Shawn, and Alice) were in the cave. Everyone was wearing formal clothing. "I've always wondered how this place looked." Hector mused._**

"Oh, this was the first time we went to the cave." Hector said.

"How come I didn't get to go?" Theo asked.

"Because we went somewhere and you were too young." Shannon said.

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you for inviting us." Ka'li said._**

"But you didn't invite us." Lian said.

"There were already a bunch of people and I had to make some cuts." Lisha said.

 ** _"_** ** _No problem, I've missed you guys." Lisha said._**

 ** _"_** ** _And we've missed you." Ka'li said._**

 ** _"_** ** _Especially Hector." Shannon teased._**

"I did miss you the most." Hector said so only Lisha could hear him.

 ** _"_** ** _So, do any of you live here?" Ka'li asked._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aiden and I do live here occasionally." Kaline said. "But most of the time I stay with Emily and Ryan."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, so that is where Aiden goes when he's not home or with Artemis and Dick." Ka'li said._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah, I thought you knew that." Aiden said._**

"I had no idea where you went." Ka'li said.

 ** _"_** ** _So, how did you manage to let so many people go with you to this dance?" Hector asked._**

"So that's where you went." Ferra said.

 ** _"_** ** _It's a big dance. I'm sure we can sneak ten people in. And both Marcus and I have plus twos, so we'll only be sneaking six people." Lisha reassured._**

 ** _"_** ** _Cool." Zala said._**

 **A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have writer's block again, so you get this randomness instead of a proper chapter. Sorry for it being so short. Well it's summer so I have no school for about three months, so maybe once I've got some better ideas I'll update more. Ok, Would having the future kids' kids be ok? Or would that be a terrible idea?**

 **Unlucky Alis: thanks for reviewing.**

 **Firecracker-TheBatCrazyDemigod: yep you gave me the idea. Katherine already existed in this fanfiction though. Check chapter 29. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **YoKoChi150: I'll probably just do the son thing. Thank you for reviewing.**

 **SkyyWriter14: I actually do not like writing about them, I mean it's not terrible, but not super enjoyable. But that's because I like all the ships to be cannon, but I accidentally created their kids so it just happened. Thanks for reviewing.**


	74. I need ideas

**Warning: this is not an actual chapter.**

 **I have terrible writer's block so I need some ideas. I know I'm a horrible person for actually asking you for ideas instead of just making up some random stuff.**

 **So, this is the important part. Give me a detailed idea that isn't too dramatic, awkward, or not fitting with the story and I'll write it. I am desperate at this point.**

 **Does anyone object to the future kids' kids idea? If not I might do that.**

 **Also, I'm going somewhere tomorrow, so I probably won't update all weekend.**

 **I apologize for wasting your time.**

 **I'm just going to answer reveiwes now, so it's not a complete waste of time.**

SkyyWriter14: so, I've got at least one person who's ok with the idea. Good.

YoKoChi150: I did not understand most of that review, sorry. But I do think bringing Matt in might be a decent idea. I know that that probably had nothing to do with what you were saying though.

Unlucky Alis: should I write them at the dance?

Firecracker-TheBatCrazyDemigod: huh? Oh well, thanks for reviewing.


	75. The Magic Frog

**_Lian was sitting around a campfire with two other girls that didn't look familiar._**

"I remember this. It was the time I went camping with Crystal and Becca." Lian said.

"This is going to turn into another one of your horrible stories." Jinx said.

"Yep." Amethyst said.

 ** _"_** ** _Once upon a time there was a magical frog, it was a huge magical frog. The frog lived on a mountain that was guarded by mountain goats. The goats were corrupted, their goat lord told them to assassinate the magical huge frog. Oh, and the huge frog is only a foot tall. And the goats are, well, goats. Little did the goats know that the goat lord is also a huge frog. And that is why the goat lord lives in a pillow house (I'm not on crack) His pillow house is made of pillows. (Please give me reviews) He has a PS 5 in his pillow house. He plays call of duty Black Ops 2 and rages then sets his kingdom on fire. The magical turtle was the only creature alive then (yes, the frog turned into a turtle that was it's magical power.) But then the turtle got hit with an asteroid, and the asteroid was made of asteroidyness (that is a word now) But the turtle had his shell on and he… died."_**

Everyone sighed or face palmed. "I guess we should be used to it by now." Kaline said.

"Yep." Emily agreed.

 **A/N: Everything in Lian's story was my brother's words, especially the stuff in parentheses.**

 **So yeah, I took one of SkyyWriter14's ideas. I might use your other ideas too. Everyone else Ok with the truth or dare one?**

 **So, Unlucky Alis, I'll probably use some of your ideas too. Yeah, I probably wouldn't bring the future kids' kids to watch the videos, they'd probably just be in a few of the videos.**


	76. a conversation about the titans

**Mar'i, Kori, Jason, Aiden, Ka'li, and Roy were on an island. "I love this place." Mar'i said.**

 **"** **We used to live here the majority of the time when we were younger." Kori said.**

"So that's where who three hid?" older Tim asked.

"Yeah." Older Jason admitted.

 **"** **How did you end up living in this place?" Aiden asked.**

 **"** **Mom crash landed here, remember." Mar'i said.**

"Where do you like live in?" Zatanna asked.

"The space ship thingy." Mar'i answered.

"Oh, I've always been confused as to what that is." Ka'li said.

 **"** **I don't think they've ever told us that before." Ka'li mused.**

 **"** **Oh, yeah, I think you were with your teams when they told me that." Mar'i said.**

 **"** **Maybe I was at school, I still go full time, unlike two people I know." Aiden said.**

 **"** **Hey, Ka'li's the only one who doesn't go to school like at all." Mar'i said. "I still go when I'm at dad's house."**

"Well, you should go all the time, because I keep getting calls from the school about you skipping." Oldest Dick said to Mar'i.

"Well, yeah, but it takes forever to get there from some of the places we stay." Mar'i said.

 **"** **It's weird that Ka'li's the one who doesn't go to school, because she's usually the one who follows rues." Jason said.**

 **"** **None of the titan's go to school. I mean, sure you have to live in a giant tacky T with a bunch of annoying super powered kids, but the no school thing would make all that totally worth it." Mar'i said.**

"Hey!" everyone who was ever a titan said in unison.

 **"** **The tower is** ** _not_** **tacky, besides it was** ** _your_** **dad and his friends who designed it." Ka'li defended.**

 **"** **Kori was one of those friends." Roy reminded them.**

 **"** **I totally forgot that you used to be on a team with Dick." Jason said.**

 **"** **Don't blame the design of the tower on me, I had little influence on the architectural plans. That was mostly Richard and Victor's fault." Kori said.**

"And what's wrong with the design?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing, friend Cybirg." Starfire said.

"It's a giant T." Lian said. "That's what's wrong."

 **"** **But why a T?" Aiden asked.**

 **"** **Teen and Titans both start with a T." Mar'i deadpanned.**

"That one's kind of obvious." Paula said.

 **"** **Yeah, but it makes for the most obvious building in the city." Aiden said.**

 **"** **I don't think they were trying to be discreet." Jason said.**

"Obviously." Zala said.

 **"** **You'd think they'd be attacked at the tower by more enemies." Roy said.**

A bunch of people agreed.

 **"** **The only ones who actually did that were control freak and Slade." Kori said.**

 **"** **Deathstroke?" Aiden asked.**

 **"** **Yes, that's what he goes by now." Kori said.**

 **"** **Yeah, he's been that for over fifteen years." Mar'i said.**

 **"** **Back in my titans' days, we called him Slade." Kori said.**

"It makes you sound old when you word it like that, mom." Mar'I said.

"I'm not that old." Older Kori said.

 **"** **Well that's his real name." Ka'li said.**

 **"** **Yes, Slade Wilson." Kori said.**

 **"** **The guy's a good mercenary and assassin, He could have done better things with his time than fight a bunch of teenagers." Jason said.**

 **"** **Yes, he was much more respectable when he worked with Ra's Al Ghul and the league of shadows." Kori said.**

 **"** **At least they have the whole 'honor' thing going on." Aiden said. "Though they do have a twisted sense of it."**

 ** _A/N: Sorry for not updating recently, I went camping. Thanks for all the great ideas. I don't know what this is, but I wrote it. Please review._**

 ** _Firecracker-TheBatCrazyDemigod: uh, yeah to both._**

 ** _SkyyWriter14: yeah, I should probably make them react to more cannon stuff. The last time I used a scene from the actual show was chapter 55._**

 ** _Unlucky Alis: thank you. I probably won't do too much with the original justice league, but I might._**

 ** _crazyone4830: maybe._**


	77. a party

**_Kaline, Ryan, and Emily were in the living room of their house. "So, Mom and Dad are going to be gone for like a week on league business, so we have the house to ourselves." Ryan informed the girls. They smiled in response._**

"What did you three do that week?" oldest Conner asked.

"Please tell me you have not made any terrible decisions, Kaline." Oldest Kaldur said.

"Nothing too drastic, father." Kaline reassured.

 ** _"_** ** _Cool, so what are you planning?" Emily asked._**

 ** _"_** ** _We could invite some people over." Kaline suggested._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah, like throw a party, or something." Ryan said._**

Oldest Kaldur sighed.

"Please tell me it didn't get too out of hand." Oldest M'gann said.

"And that you didn't let anyone mess with our stuff." Oldest Conner added.

 ** _"_** ** _From the team or from school?" Emily asked._**

"How many of you went?" oldest Nightwing asked wearily.

"Not us, because apparently no one invites us to anything." Ferra said bitterly.

"The only person we're related to who gets invited to stuff is Aiden." Shawn said, though he didn't sound like he cared much.

 ** _"_** ** _A bit of both." Ryan said._**

 ** _"_** ** _No huge party though, your parents would be angry." Kaline said._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, come on Kal, it'll be fun." Emily said, putting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder._**

Their parents raised their eyebrows.

 ** _"_** ** _Ok, thirty person limit. And it's not my fault when M'gann and Conner get angry with you." Kaline said._**

"How did we not hear about this?" oldest Conner asked

"We bribed the neighbors." Emily said with an innocent smile.

Conner face palmed.

"Emily!" Her mother scolded.

 ** _"_** ** _Of course." Emily said, kissing Kaline's cheek._**

"Wait, are you two together?" oldest M'gann asked.

"Umm... surprise mom, you're the only one in the house who like guys." Emily said.

 ** _"_** ** _So, Dawn, Zala, Aiden, Marcus, Don, because Dawn will make me and Lisha can come over. Then from school, Leo, Jake, Carter, Jessica, Landon, Lia, and May. And you guys can invite people from your grade." Ryan said._**

"See, Aiden was invited to that." Shawn said.

 ** _"_** ** _Ok, so Lindsey, Becca, Rodger, and Kevin for sure." Emily said._**

 ** _"_** ** _Maybe Gina and Delany too." Kaline said._**

 ** _"_** ** _Okay, cool." Emily said._**

 ** _"_** ** _Let's start calling then." Ryan said._**

 **A/N: Yeah, this is kind of random, and short, and terrible. Fair warning, I'm probably going to update less frequently, like twice a week instead of every day. Please review!**

 **Bluebirdg12: It's nice to see a new reviewer. Here you go.**

 **Firecracker-TheBatCrazyDemigod: I'll probably keep them in this story.**

 **SkyyWriter14: thank you.**

 **YoKoChi150: Sorry, I probably won't use that, sorry.**

 **Unlucky Alis: It was okay, but I missed fan fiction. Thank you.**


	78. Janie and Lila

**_A girl with long black hair and blue eyes was walking next to a red haired girl with blue eyes in the hallway of a school. They both looked about fifteen years old._**

"Whoa, Janie and Lila, I haven't seen them in ever. They seem different." Bart said.

"You knew them?" Jaime asked.

"Umm… yeah." Bart said.

 ** _"_** ** _So, Janie, you finish that assignment that's due today? Because I didn't." The red haired girl asked._**

 ** _"_** ** _Of course I did, Lila. But if you want cheats ask your sister, I told you I wouldn't give you the answers anymore." Janie said._**

 ** _"_** ** _But Cam said like the same thing, but you know, she told me to go to you instead of her." Lila complained._**

 ** _"_** ** _Then at least try, you can't expect to get anywhere in life if you just ask Cameron and I to do everything for you." Janie said._**

"Yep." Amethyst said.

 ** _"_** ** _How are you so uptight? The rest of your family seem fun." Lila said._**

"Who's the rest of her family?" oldest Nightwing asked.

 ** _"_** ** _And the rest of your family are geniuses." Janie said._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey!" Lila said. "You are like the worst best friend ever."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I know." Janie said smirking._**

"Ok, now to answer Nightwing's question." Amethyst said. "Well I'll let you guess first.

"She looks a lot like Zala and Zatanna." Shana said.

"Yep, Zala's her mom." Amethyst said.

"She also looks a little bit like Aiden." Emily said, smirking.

"Yep, he's the dad." Amethyst said.

Zala and Aiden's eyes widened.

"The other girl kind of looked like Ferra, now that I think about it." Lian said.

"Yep, that was Lila Gerret, ferra's daughter. You guys haven't met the dad yet, he's not a hero." Amethyst said.

"Oh. Well at least their daughter thinks my family is a bunch of geniuses." Ferra said.

 **A/N: Well I finally wrote something. Sorry, it's kind of random. Please review.**

 **Unlucky Alis: Thanks. I hope your camping trip was good.**

 **Bluebirdg12: Thanks**

 **YoKoChi150: Sorry.**

 **Firecracker-TheBatCrazyDemigod: That was interesting.**


	79. wheelchair

_**Barbara was sitting in her wheelchair in her apartment and it looked like night time. There was a knock on her door. "Come in." She said.**_

 _ **Dick came in the room looking really worried. "Babs, I'm so sorry."**_

"About what?" youngest Wally asked.

"This was a few days after you got shot, isn't it?" Ferra asked.

Oldest Barbara nodded.

" _ **It's not your fault." She mumbled.**_

" _ **Well, are you Ok?" He asked.**_

 _ **She shrugged.**_

" _ **Sorry, stupid question. Of course you're not, you just got paralyzed." He mumbled.**_

This was really awkward to watch.

" _ **It's Ok. How's Ferra?" Barbara asked.**_

" _ **She misses you." He said.**_

"Yeah, I remember you being super depressed and crying a lot when this happened." Mar'i said to her half-sister. "But we were really young, so it made sense."

" _ **I know, after I get my life figured out a little she can come back, but I don't think I'm fit to be a parent right now." Barb said.**_

"I never knew this happened." Ferra mumbled.

" _ **I understand." Dick said.**_

" _ **Why don't you bring her over for a visit tomorrow?" Barbara added.**_

"Oh, was this the visit Wally, Mar'i, and I ended up going to because Mom was busy and took Mary-Jade and Paula with her?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, it was that one." Oldest Nightwing answered his son.

" _ **Sounds good, see you tomorrow." Dick said with a small smile.**_

" _ **Ok, bye." Barb said, and he exited her apartment.**_

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Please review.**

 **Unlucky Alis: Yeah, it was Zala's father.**

 **TheWildFiresFlame: Ok.**

 **YoKoChi150: So, um, I really don't understand what you mean. So, who failed to comment? Me? Are you upset with me or the website or yourself? According to the translator I used, you said "Do you know that? It fails to comment, I'm upset with you"**


	80. Cassie's relationship problems

_**Cassie was babysitting in her house. Five year old Ferra was arguing with six year old Paula and Mar'i. Four year old Mary-Jade and three year old Shana were playing with dolls. Wally was playing with toy cars and Shawn was sleeping on the couch.**_

"We were so adorable when we were little kids." Ferra said.

" _ **Aunt Cassie, Paula and Mar'i are being jerks!" Ferra complained.**_

"Remember all the stupid arguments?" Paula asked amused.

"You still have stupid arguments. All the time." Shawn pointed out.

" _ **Paula, Mar'i, be nice to your sister." Cassie scolded.**_

"So, were you babysitting them?" Zala asked Cassie.

"Yeah, I babysat them all the time." Older Cassie said not thinking much of it.

" _ **So, where's Uncle Tim?" Paula asked a few moments later.**_

Cassie panicked when she remembered what time this was. "Not this!" She said. Some people gave her strange looks.

" _ **Oh, Tim's at work, because apparently it's more important than Shana and I. I mean seriously, does the man ever take a break? And then he's always with that Stephanie girl, sometimes I wonder if I even matter to him anymore. And to make matters worse, he never shuts up about her! Steph this Steph that. Uh! She's his ex he should be over her by now, but he isn't. And that's the problem. He's always gone, it makes me feel like a single mother. The only thing he contributes to the relationship is money. I swear the last time had an actual conversation with him was two months ago! And…" she stopped when she realized she was ranting to a bunch of little kids. It still felt good to release some of her pent up anger though, even if all the kids were staring at her with wide eyes.**_

Everyone was disturbed by Cassie's rant. Older Cassie was embarrassed. Younger Cassie was a little depressed about her future relationship issues. Both Tims felt a little guilty, but also mildly terrified. Both Stephanies didn't want to be blamed so much for Tim and Cassie's issues, although they _were_ flattered that Tim talked about them that much.

" _ **Are you having relationship problems?" Mar'i asked. "Mommy, Jason, and Roy say that you and Uncle Tim have them. Also daddy and Artemis. And Daddy used to have them with Mommy. And Ferra's mom. Mommy also says Daddy's really good at attracting women but really bad at keeping them, and that's she's surprised Artemis stayed this long."**_

" _ **Wow, they really don't keep anything from you, do they?" Cassie asked, a bit disturbed.**_

So, Kori was no good at parenting apparently. Oh well.

" _ **Nope." Mar'i said cheerily.**_

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I actually had fun writing this chapter. Specifically Cassie's rant and Mar'i talking about relationship problems. I actually started writing this like a week ago, but it was boring so I stopped. I only wrote the first three paragraphs of the bolded and italicized part. I wait until afterwards to write the commentary. Then I forced myself to finish writing this today, and it ended up taking a completely different route then I planned. Please review.**

 **canoyessenia555: Yeah, I'll probably do a traught chapter eventually.**

 **Unlucky Alis: yeah, that would be awkward. I just reread that chapter, because I totally forgot about it. It was a bit darker than most of the stuff I write.**

 **YoKoChi150: Ok I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore. Maybe. I have a really bad translator. So according to my really bad translator, this is what you said:**

 **With you, not you. In other words the writer. But my anger already pass, is that ignorabas my comments.**

 **Was emotional at that time, mount worry.**

 **I liked the chapter, sincerely believed that you had died since non-current.**

 **I don't know what ignorabas means, but I'm guessing something to do with ignore.**


	81. Doctor Penguin

**Warning! My brother begged me to let him make up another weird story. Warning: this warning includes spoilers. But should still read it. Warning: Contains cussing, underage drinking, STDs, terrorism, suicide, mentions of sexual activities, and implications that Kim Kardashian is Hitler.**

 _ **Lian was sitting around a campfire with two other girls.**_

"Oh god, not again." Younger Artemis said, face palming.

" _ **Once upon a time there a doctor. He wasn't actually a doctor, he was a penguin. This penguin had herpes, but then he traded his soul for a cure to diabetes, by the way he also has diabetes. He found out the cure to diabetes was a whole carton of milk, including the carton. Then since he traded his soul he had to eat broccoli every day, and cabbage. But that wasn't all he had to do, he also had to join Hitler *cough*cough*cough Kim Kardashian. And with his joining of Kim Kardashian he had to join a reality TV show called keeping up with the fucking penguins. The co-stars were Polar Bear, who was always fat af (dumb polar bear) and Foxy (The penguin had a thing with her, if you know what I mean) and the terrorist (Ah Lah Ug Bah) oh shit. The next day they have the terrorist's funeral, turns out he was a suicide bomber. (Mom sees kid writing on computer) 'Did you kill yourself again?' 'No.' 'Tell the truth Timmy.' 'yes, mom.'"**_

"Another terrible story." Aiden mumbled.

" _ **Lian, are you drunk?" one of the girls asked. Lian shrugged.**_

Lian's parents gave her reprimanding looks. "Sorry." She told them with a shy smile.

 **A/N: Blame my brother. Please review.**

 **SkyyWriter14: It's ok that haven't reviewed recently. Yes, I'll write a traught chapter.**

 **Unlucky Alis: I really appreciated this review for some reason. Thank you. I'm glad that it was amusing.**

 **YoKoChi150: Thank you. Yeah, Spanish doesn't translate to English that well.**


End file.
